Dämmerung
by jinkizu
Summary: Anne trifft ihr Schicksal - Sebastian. Er ist ein uralter Vampir! Hier diente mir Richard Armitage als Vorlage für Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Dämmerung

Dämmerung

1

Ich bin Anne Smart und das ist meine Geschichte. Ich schwöre, dass sich alles so zugetragen hat, wie ich es hier und jetzt aufschreibe. Meine Leben könnte man als durchschnittlich, normal, ja fast als langweilig bezeichnen.

Ich bin 27 Jahre alt und arbeite in einem Maklerbüro, in der Londoner Innenstadt. Jeden Tag fahre ich wie tausend andere mit der U-Bahn zu meinem Arbeitsplatz. Am Rande der Stadt, wohne ich in einem Zweizimmer-Apartment, das ich mir mit meinem Kater Ernest teile.

Er ist der einzige Mann in meinem Leben. Nicht das es nicht andere gegeben hätte, doch die gab es, nur sind sie alle auf die eine oder andere Weise aus meinen Leben verschwunden.

Ich saß wie jeden Montag morgen, eingepfercht in einem überfüllten Abteil, auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Nur sollte das kein gewöhnlicher Arbeitstag werden, aber das wusste ich jetzt noch nicht. Gerade fuhr die Bahn eine Kurve und ich ließ mich monoton mittreiben.

An meiner Haltestelle trabte ich mit dem Schwung Menschen hinaus. Treppauf ging es zurück an die Erdoberfläche. Mein Büro lag noch zwei Strassen weiter. Dazwischen kam ein kleines Cafe, die auch Kaffee zum Mitnehmen anboten.

Wie in Trance führten mich meine Füsse in dieses Lokal und bewaffnet mit einem Becher dampfenden Kaffee und einem Schokocroissant betrat ich das Büro. Schwungvoll warf ich mich in meinen Sessel und schnüffelte genüsslich an dem Kaffee, bevor ich mir einen Schluck gönnte. Das war schon fast ein Ritual und gehörte für mich dazu.

Es war noch sehr früh, die meisten Mitarbeiter, sprich Immobilienmakler und Chef würden erst später eintreffen und so konnte ich mein Frühstück in aller Ruhe genießen. Ich biss herzhaft in mein Croissant, als das Telefon läutete. Na Großartig!

Mit vollem Mund griff ich nach dem Hörer und versuchte so gut es ging zu sprechen. Am anderen Ende meldete sich Phil Morris, unser bester Mann, wie der Chef immer betonte. Er war krank, scheinbar eine Lebensmittelvergiftung und konnte heute nicht kommen.

Phil hörte sich auch nicht gut an am Telefon, ich konnte direkt spüren wie elend er sich fühlte. Ich wünschte noch ihm gute Besserung und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Im Terminkalender sah ich, dass Phil heute morgen einen Termin mit einem neuen Kunden außerhalb der Stadt hatte. Sogleich rief ich meinen Chef an, um mir, nachdem ich ihm das von Phil erzählt habe, ein paar deftige Flüche anzuhören.

Dann wurde er sehr Still, er schien nachzudenken, also wartete ich. Was dann kam ließ mir fast den Hörer aus der Hand gleiten. Er beauftragte mich, ja mich, den neuen Kunden aufzusuchen und ein Vorgespräch zu führen.

Da war sie, die Chance, die Chance ihm zu beweisen, dass ich genauso gut wie Phil war. Ich machte beinahe einen Freudensprung im Büro. Ich sah es schon deutlich vor mir. Neuer Stern am Maklerhimmel! Sekretärin entpupt sich als Verkaufsgenie!

Ich hatte noch große Träume, Träume die sich nie erfüllen würden. Doch vorher bekam ich ellenlange Anweisungen und Instruktionen, ich ließ alles über mich ergehen, ich hörte sowieso nur mit einem Ohr zu.

Kaum hatte er das Gespräch beendet, führte ich im Büro einen kleinen Freudentanz auf. Dann rannte ich in Phils Büro und schnappte mir den vorbereiten Folder für den Kunden von seinem Tisch.

Ich rauschte zurück an meinen Schreibtisch und zog mir meine Jacke bereits über, als unser Praktikant das Büro betrat. Er bekam von mir eine Schnelleinführung für Empfang und die Kaffeemaschine und schon war ich zur Tür hinaus. Ich wollte es nicht riskieren, dass sich der Chef inzwischen anders besinnt.

Außerdem musste ich auf dem kürzesten Weg Nachhause und mein Auto holen. Schließlich konnte ich nicht zu Fuss in das Dorf Heaven, knapp 60 Meilen außerhalb der Stadt, gehen. Heaven das war mein Ziel. Hoffentlich brachte mir der Name Glück.

Ich rief mir ein Taxi und eine halbe Stunde später stand ich vor meiner Wohnung. Schnell düste ich hinauf, um ein paar Sachen einzupacken. Der Chef meinte es könnte passieren, das ich über Nacht bleiben muss.

Auch Ernest musste noch versorgt werden. Ich konnte ihn schlecht ohne Verpflegung einen Tag allein lassen. Ernest bestand auch noch auf seine Dosis Streicheleinheiten und dann lief ich auch schon los. In meinem uralten Opel kramte ich nach meiner noch älteren Strassenkarte.

Ich fand sie leicht zerknüllt unter einem Kaffeebecher. Vorsichtig zog ich sie an den Ecken auseinander und suchte den Ort Heaven. Ich ließ meinen Finger über ausgebleichte Stellen, braunen Rändern und anderes Undefinierbares gleiten.

Schon wollte ich resigniert aufgeben, als ich mit dem Finger zufällig auf die richtige Stelle tippte – Heaven.

Ich prägte mir die ganze Route ein und startete in mein großes Abenteuer. Zuerst musste ich aus London rauskommen. Zwar befand ich mich schon beinahe am Rande der Stadt, aber nur beinahe. Unzählige Ampel mussten noch passiert werden, Baustellen ausgewichen werden um dann auf die Autobahn und aus der Stadt zu gelangen.

Schwungvoll bog ich mit meinem moosgrünen Opel in die Hauptstrasse ein und dann ging gar nichts mehr weiter. Vor mir bildeten die Autos eine schöne Kette Morgenverkehr. Es würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, hier raus zu kommen.

Nie würde ich es rechtzeitig zu diesem Termin schaffen. Nervös schaltete ich mir das Radio ein. Ich drehte es auf volle Lautstärke und sang einen U2-Song mit – Where the streets have no name. Was für ein bezeichnender Titel für mein neues Leben, das ohne das ich es wusste schon bald beginnen würde.

Nun irgendwann ließ ich die letzten Häuser Londons hinter mir und fuhr zügig über die Autobahn Richtung Norden. Gut zwei drittel der Strecke konnte ich über die Autobahn fahren, der Rest ging auf Landstrassen dahin. Die Autobahn hatte ich bald hinter mir gelassen und dabei einige Songs völlig neu Interpretiert.

An der Raststation bei meiner Ausfahrt trank ich noch schnell eine Tasse Kaffee, da ich, trotz meiner Prognosen, gut in der Zeit lag und suchte auch die Waschräume auf um zu sehen wie mein Make-Up aussah und ob meine kurzen braunen Haare nicht wieder in alle Richtungen abstanden. Halbwegs Zufrieden fuhr ich von dem Parkplatz, von jetzt auf der Landstrasse dahin.

Die Gegend hier war im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes malerisch. Bäume, Hügelketten und schöne alte Häuser wechselten sich ab. Das Dorf Heaven war schön wie ein Stück vom Himmel.

Dicht aneinander gedrängt standen einige Häuser um eine kleine schiefergraue Kirche im Kreis. Es waren kaum Leute unterwegs und die Meisten die mich vorbei fahren sahen musterten mich misstrauisch. Fremden gegenüber wirkten sie nicht sehr aufgeschlossen. Ich verließ das Dorf und die Landschaft begann sich zu verändern.

Häuser wurden immer seltener und bald fuhr ich nur mehr durch einen wie es schien schier endlosen Wald. Bei einer Ausweichstelle hielt ich an und besah meine Karte genau, denn die Abzweigung zu dem Haus musste bald kommen. Das dachte ich jedenfalls. Der Blick auf die Karte brachte mich nicht weiter.

Ich fuhr auf gut Glück los. Meine Uhr zeigte bereits 2 Uhr Nachmittags. Der Termin war in einer halben Stunde. Schön langsam fühlte ich meine grandiosen Karriereträume wie eine Seifenblase platzen.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte auf der linken Seite ein halb verwittertes Holzschild auf. Wie ein morscher Finger wies es auf einen schmalen Weg, halb versteckt unter Bäumen. Ohne zu wissen warum, folgte ich diesem Pfad. Sanft schlängelte er sich durch den dichten Wald. Scheinbar endlos fuhr ich ihn entlang.

Doch plötzlich lichteten sich die Bäume und gaben die Sicht frei auf ein altes graues, riesiges Haus. Es gab eine kreisförmige Zufahrt, mit einer grünen Insel in der Mitte, gekrönt von einem Springbrunnen, doch dieser war nicht angestellt oder funktionierte nicht mehr.

Direkt vor dem Haus blieb ich stehen und stieg aus nicht rührte sich. Ich sah an der Fassade hoch, das Haus schien auf mich herabzublicken und genau zu mustern. Mit seiner steinernen, grauen Fassade, den beiden Türmen auf dem Dach und den vielen Erkern und Mauervorsprüngen, wirkte es feindselig und abweisend.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich hier nicht weiter aufhalten. Galt es doch einen Termin einzuhalten und der Zeiger der Uhr rückte gnadenlos auf Halbdrei zu. Doch wie magisch angezogen musste ich heraus finden, wer hier wohnte.

Ich schritt auf die Eingangstür zu. Aus der Nähe wirkte es wie ein Portal in eine andere Welt. Ein großer silbernfarbener Türklopfer forderte dazu auf in zu betätigen. Wie aus einem inneren Zwang heraus nahm ich ihn in die Hand und schlug kräftig gegen die Tür. Im inneren hörte man den Klang weit hallen.

Doch sonst rührte sich nichts. Hier heraußen summten die Bienen um mich, es war ein sonnig, warmer Tag. Die Baumkronen waren vom Sonnenlicht durchflutet und es war warm wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ein herrlichere Sommertag, wie es sie in England nur selten gibt. Und doch begann ich leicht zu frösteln und die Härchen auf meinem Arm stellten sich auf.

Schon überlegte ich diesen fremdartig anmutenden Platz zu verlassen und nie mehr hierher zurück zu kommen, als sich beinahe lautlos die Tür hinter mir öffnete. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl bemächtiget sich mir, das ich nicht zu ordnen konnte.

Es war eine Mischung aus Fluchtgedanken und Nachhausekommen. Angst und Freude alles auf einmal stürmte auf mich ein. Ich schluckte und begann mich langsam umzudrehen. Ich bewegte mich fast in Zeitlupe, wollte dem was mich hinter meinem Rücken in der Tür auf mich wartete nicht zu schnell begegnen.

So als müsste ich mir diesen Moment für die Ewigkeit einprägen. Mühsam schluckte ich einen Klos in der Kehle hinunter. Meine Hände waren Schweißnass. Mein Herz begann wie ein kleiner Vogel in meiner Brust zu flattern. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand ich vor der Tür, immer noch zögerte ich den Blick zu heben. Langsam wanderten meine Augen nach oben.

Was ich sah ließ mich beinahe vergessen zu atmen und meine Augen wurden riesengroß.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

In der Tür stand mein Traummann. Er war sehr groß und besaß eine schlanke Figur. Seine schwarzen Haare waren eine Spur länger als üblich und fielen ihm in die Stirn. Er trug ein weißes Hemd das am Kragen offen stand und die Ärmel hatte er lässig aufgerollt.

Wie hypnotisiert glitt mein Blick über ihn. Er schien mir wie ein Wesen, nicht von dieser Welt. Ich sog seinen Anblick in mich auf, als wollte ich ihn mir einprägen für die Ewigkeit.

Eine Hand hatte er lässig in der Tasche seiner schwarzen Hose vergraben, mit der anderen Hand stützte er sich am Türrahmen ab. Schweigend ließ er meine Musterung über sich ergehen, so als wäre es für ihn das Normalste der Welt, ausgiebig betrachtet zu werden.

Mit einmal wurde mir meine Unhöflichkeit bewusst. Da meine Kehle staubtrocken war, musste ich mich erst räuspern bevor ich einen Ton heraus brachte. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Sebastian Wylde. Sie wissen nicht Zufällig wo ich sein Haus finde."

Ich bemühte mich ein freundliches aber unverbindliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen, was mir in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dieser unwiderstehlicher Mann vor mir, völlig misslang. Minutenlang herrschte schweigen zwischen uns.

Ich dachte schon er würde mir nie antworten und wollte mich bereits abwenden und zu meinem Wagen zurückkehren. Als ich einen melodiösen Klang vernahm. All meine Sinne waren plötzlich geschärft und in Aufruhr. Seine Stimme war eine einzige Offenbarung.

„Ich bin Sebastian Wylde." War alles was er sagte.

Er schmückte seine Worte nicht aus, noch fügte er irgendetwas anderes hinzu. Er war sehr ungewöhnlich. Erneut riss ich mich zusammen, um einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zubringen und um einen möglichst professionell Eindruck zu vermitteln.

„Mein Name ist Anne Smart, mich schickt die Agentur Saunders. Sie wollen ihr Haus zum Verkauf anbieten?" Er betrachtete mich von Kopf bis Fuß, unter seinem Blick überlief es mich heißkalt.

Es ist schon durchaus vorgekommen, dass mir der eine oder andere Mann einen begehrlichen Blick zuwarf. Aber nichts ließ sich mit dieser genauen Studie meines Körpers vergleichen. Es schien, als würde er sich jede Beuge, jede Kurve, auch die kleinste Falte für immer einprägen.

Ich fühlte mich schwindlig und das lag nicht daran, dass ich im prahlen Sonnenlicht stand. Er dagegen war von Schatten umgeben, setzte keinen Fuß in das helle Licht.

Das einzige Geräusch um uns war das eifrige Summen der Bienen, die unermüdlich auf der Suche nach Honig waren. Nach dem er seine Musterung beendet hatte, ruhte sein Blick unergründlich auf meinem Gesicht.

„Sie sollten aus der Sonne gehen." Wieder sprach er nur diesen einen Satz, so als wäre es ihm fremd mit Menschen zu sprechen. Er trat einen Schritt ins innere des Hauses und deutete mir einzutreten.

Schweigend ging ich an ihm vorbei und nahm dabei seinen Duft auf. Dieser ließ mich das Gleichgewicht verlieren und beinahe stolpern. Es war eine Mischung, die würzig und frisch und gleichzeitig männlich herb war.

Auf Anhieb viel mir das Wort animalisch ein. Gleich darauf schaltete ich mich eine Närrin, woher hatte ich nur dieses Wort, kein Mann riecht animalisch!

Seine Hand fing mein Stolpern auf und gab mir sicheren Halt. Mit der anderen schloss er ruhig die Tür. Es war fast vollkommen dunkel in dem Flur, nur vereinzelt drangen Lichtstreifen vom breiten Treppenhaus neben mir nach unten. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das dämmrige Licht.

Umso intensiver spürte ich seine kalte Hand auf meinem bloßen Arm. Ich trug bei diesem warmen Wetter eine kurzärmlige champagnerfarbene Bluse, so berührte er meine bloße Haut. Unvermittelt ließ er mich los und ging an mir vorbei. Am Ende des Flurs öffnete er eine Tür. Stumm folgte ich ihm und betrat den Raum. Es war eine Bibliothek.

Der Raum war sicher vier Meter hoch und bis unter die Decke gab es an drei Seiten Bücher. An der Vierten Seite konnte ich ein, von schweren Vorhängen verdecktes, hohes Fenster ausmachen. Der Raum war wie der Flur in ein Dämmerlicht getaucht.

Obwohl draußen hochsommerliche Temperaturen herrschten, brannte im Kamin ein Feuer. Er nahm hinter einem altertümlichen Monster von Schreitisch Platz und ich setzte mich in einen der beiden Stühle davor. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich meine Unterlagen draußen in meinem unverschlossenen Wagen gelassen hatte. Selbst den Schlüssel hatte ich nicht abgezogen.

In Panik sprang ich wieder auf. „Ich habe meine Unterlagen im Wagen gelassen. Ich hole sie schnell und bin gleich zurück."

Brachte ich hastig hervor, meine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Ich rannte beinahe aus dem Zimmer, nur die enge meines knielangen Rockes und die hochhackigen Sandaletten zwangen mich zu einem gemäßigteren Schritt.

Bei meinem Wagen angelanget, lehnte ich mich dagegen und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Was war nur los mit mir? Ich führte mich auf wie ein liebeskranker Teenager und das mit meinen siebenundzwanzig Jahren! Entschlossen strafte ich die Schultern und holte meine Handtasche und die vorbereitete Mappe heraus.

Auch zog ich den Zündschlüssel ab und verschloss den Wagen. Nicht, dass ich hier Angst haben müsste das ihn hier wer stiehlt. Es schien weit und breit nur dieses Haus zu geben und außer mir würde sich heute niemand hierher verirren.

Zurück in der Bibliothek bemühte ich mich darum kühl und souverän zu wirken. Bewusst langsam näherte ich mich meinem Stuhl. Sah ihn dabei nicht einmal an, dass hätte meine Versuche unweigerlich zunichte gemacht und ich hätte sicher wieder tollpatschig gewirkt.

Ich legte die Mappe vor mich auf den Tisch und sah ihn an.

Ich habe Ihnen einige Unterlagen zu unserer Firma mitgebracht. Außerdem hat unsere Rechtsabteilung einen Vorvertrag erstellt, wobei Änderungen durchaus möglich sind. Somit kann er individuell auf Sie abgestimmt werden. Denken Sie daran, dass ganze Gebäude mit Grund zu veräußern?"

Wylde langte über den Tisch und stumm legte ich ihm die Mappe in die Hand. Ich blickte wie gebannt auf seine Hände. Seine Finger waren lang und strichen beinahe zärtlich über die Seiten.

Das weckte in mir wilde Fantasien, wie diese Hände genau so über meinen Körper glitten. Erneut musste ich schlucken. Energisch verdrängte ich diese Gedanken und biss fest die Zähne aufeinander.

Aufmerksam besah er sich jede Seite. Ich glaube er lass sogar jedes einzelne gedruckte Wort, das auf den Blättern stand und das bei diesem schummrigen Licht!

Aus dem Schatten des Kaminfeuers erhob sich die wohl größte, schwarze Katze die ich je gesehen hatte. Sie schlenderte an meinem Stuhl vorbei, wobei sie mir einen giftigen Blick aus ihren großen gelben Augen zuwarf und sprang ihrem Herrn auf das Schoss.

Selbstvergessen begann er sie zu kraulen, was das schwarze Ungeheuer, mit einem schnurren belohnte, ließ mich aber nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Dieses Tier war mir unheimlich, was schon merkwürdig war, wo ich doch selber meinen Ernest habe.

Nach einer wie mir schien Ewigkeit, blickte Mr. Wylde aus den Unterlagen wieder hoch.

„Das ist höchst Interessant, aber Sie werden verstehen, dass ich mich noch tiefer in die Materie einlesen muss. Was die Entscheidung, zum Verkauf meines Anwesens betrifft, gedenke ich diese sorgfältig abzuwägen."

Nicht nur, dass er mich an eine Figur des vorigen Jahrhundert erinnerte, er sprach auch so. So als wäre er längst vergangenen Tage entsprungen und in die Zukunft katapultiert. Für mich war er der faszinierendste Mann, denn ich seit langem, wenn überhaupt in meinem Leben je begegnet war.

„Selbstverständlich" Erwiderte, da in meinem Kopf schwammige Leere herrschte, nur kurz. Er erhob sich und ich stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich denke ich werde ihnen zuerst das Haus zeigen, anschließend gibt es ein kleines Diner und morgen früh treffen wir uns hier und besprechen den weiteren Verlauf. Sie werden selbstverständlich mein Gast für diese Nacht sein."

Ich schluckte. Ich sollte hier bei ihm die Nacht verbringen. Nur er und ich gemeinsam in diesem abgelegenen Haus. Freude und Angst kämpften in meiner Brust.

Er war, wenn auch der schönste und anziehenste Mann, dennoch ein Fremder.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Das Haus selbst war unglaublich. Im Zusammenhang mit Sebastian Wylde und dem Haus werde ich dieses Wort noch öfter gebrauchen müssen, anders läst sich keines von beiden besser oder erklärlicher beschreiben.

Jedes Zimmer erzählte eine andere Geschichte, genau so empfand ich es. Die unterschiedlichsten Möbelstille, der verschiedenen Epochen waren so geschickt miteinander verbunden worden, so das sie gemeinsam Harmonierten.

Es ging die breite Treppe nach oben. Die Treppe führte in der Mitte hoch und teilte sich ab der Hälfte und ging linkes und rechts weiter, so das man dann, ganz oben auf einer Galerie stand und so nach unten blicken konnte.

Oben auf der Galerie hingen viele Gemälde, doch durch das dämmrige Licht konnte ich nicht genau erkennen, welche Motive sie darstellten. Wylde führte mich in das erste von ich weiß nicht wie vielen Zimmern.

Es war nüchtern und kalt eingerichtet und roch nach ihm. Ich wusste sofort, das war sein Zimmer. Die Wände waren leer, kein einziges Bild schmückte sie. Nur ein großes dunkles Bett stand in dem Raum. Es gab auch kein anderes Möbelstück. Auch hier waren die Vorhänge fest verschlossen und ließen kaum einen Lichtstreifen durch.

Der nächste Raum war ganz anders und bestach vor allem durch seine Üppigkeit. Die Wände waren voll von Bildern. Überall standen kleine Tischchen und Stühle rum, wie Oasen die zum Ausruhen einluden.

Statt einem Bett stand in der Mitte eine Chaiselounge. Es schien einmal das Zimmer einer Frau gewesen zu sein. Als nächstes zeigte er mir den Raum, in dem ich die Nacht verbringen sollte. Auch dieser war ganz anders, als die ersten Beiden.

Ein riesiges Himmelbett stand an der einen Seite. Links und rechts flankiert von wuchtigen Nachttischen und am Fussende eine Holztruhe mit einem Kissen drauf, das zum Niedersetzen einlud. Es gab auch einen Kamin.

Vor diesem lag ein flauschiger Teppich. Sofort entstanden erotische Fantasien in meinem Kopf. Dieses Zimmer war geschaffen für die Liebe. Aber auch hier herrschte tief Dunkelheit.

Aus einem Impuls heraus, trat ich zum Fenster und wollte die dichten Vorhänge zur Seite schieben um das Sonnenlicht herein zu lassen. Doch seine eiskalte Hand schloss sich fest um mein Handgelenk und hinderte mich daran.

„Die Vorhänge dürfen unter keinen Umständen geöffnet werden!"

Seine Stimme klang dicht an meinem Ohr und jagte mir einen erregenden Schauer über den Rücken. Der Vorhang entglitt meiner kraftlosen Hand und war bereits vergessen.

Was interessierte mich Tageslicht, wenn er neben mir stand. Schüchtern blickte ich ihn sein Profil. Er war mir immer noch so nahe. Ich konnte seine langen Wimpern sehen, auch seine aristokratisch geschnittene Nase fiel mir auf, aber vor allem seine Ohren.

Ich beachte normalerweise bei einem Mann nicht seine Ohren, doch nichts war im Zusammenhang mit ihm als normal zu bezeichnen.

Er hatte Elfenohren! Es sah so aus, als würde sie oben zu leicht spitz verlaufen.

Er ließ meine Hand wieder los und war mit einer Schnelligkeit fort, so das ich glaubte mir alles nur einzubilden. Er stand bereits an der Tür und wirkte aufgewühlt.

„Wir werden den Rundgang morgen fortsetzten. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Abendessen wird um 8 Uhr serviert."

Damit war er verschwunden. Wie ein Schatten, lautlos und ohne Geräusche. Ich blickte noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür und versuchte mir ein Bild von meinem Gastgeber zu machen, aber es gelang mir nicht.

Er blieb mir ein Rätsel, er war undurchschaubar. Ich verließ den Raum und holte meine Reisetasche aus dem Auto. Außerdem wollte ich meinem Chef Informieren, doch mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass ich keinen Empfang mit meinem Handy zustande brachte.

Ich fühlte mich wie gestrandet. Die Wälder rings um mich waren, bis auf den Pfad den ich gekommen war, undurchdringlich. Das war mir bei meiner Ankunft gar nicht aufgefallen. Die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont zu, es würde bald die Dämmerung einsetzen.

Plötzlich fröstelte es mich und ich fühlte mich unendlich alleine. Rasch kehrte ich ins Haus zurück und schloss energisch die Tür hinter mir. Ich brachte meine Sachen nach oben und beschloss zur Beruhigung ein Bad zu nehmen.

Trotz all der alten Möbel und der Ursprünglichkeit des Hauses, gab es dennoch ein modernes Bad.

Wollig sank ich tief in das warme Wasser ein. Alle Gedanken an die Arbeit, meinen Chef, selbst den ungewöhnlichen Wylde konnte ich verdrängen und mich herrlich entspannen. Ich blieb drinnen bis sich das Wasser kalt anzufühlte, erst dann kletterte ich heraus und wickelte mich fest in eins der flauschigen Badetücher.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr zeigte mir, dass ich wirklich lange gebadet hatte. Es war beinahe 8 Uhr! Schnell zog ich mich an und bürstete mir nur kurz meine struppigen Fransen durch, bevor ich das Zimmer verließ und nach unten eilte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo sich das Speisezimmer befand und probierte auf gut Glück eine der Türen aus. Und fand dabei prompt die Stiege, die zum Keller hinabführte. Unten flackerte Kerzenlicht. Neugierig folgte ich den Stufen.

Die Treppe drehte sich in einer Spirale nach unten und so musste ich um die nächste Biegung gehen um den Raum einsehen zu können. Dort unten gab es kein Fenster und so herrschte bis auf das spärliche Licht der Kerzen vollkommene Dunkelheit.

Der Raum selber war leer, bis auf eine braune, mannshohe Kiste die aufrecht an der Wand lehnte. Enttäuscht kein großes Geheimnis entdeckt zu haben, stieg ich die Stufen wieder nach oben.

Auf halben Weg hielt ich inne, ein grollendes Geräusch aus der tiefe ließ mich erstarren und dann rannte ich wie gehetzt nach oben. Hinter mir warf ich fest die Tür zu und lehnte mich heftig atmend dagegen.

Wie aus dem Nichts stand Wylde vor mir und musterte mich finster. Er wirkte wie ein Dämon aus der Unterwelt. Ich hatte Angst vor ihm und wäre vermutlich eine paar Schritte vor ihm zurückgewichen, wenn sich nicht die Tür in meinem Rücken befunden hätte.

„Sie sollten eines hier absolut vermeiden – Neugierig zu sein!"

Er gab mir diesen Rat und auch diese Warnung. Unmissverständlich legte er mir nahe nicht unerlaubt im Haus herumzugehen. Er reichte mir seinen Arm und ich legte ganz automatisch meine Hand darauf.

Wie seine Aussprache, so auch seine Gesten wirkten wie aus vergangenen Tagen. Er führte mich durch eine weitere Tür in den Speiseraum. Ich fühlte mich wie im Märchen. Die Tafel war kostbar gedeckt, für zwei Personen.

Er geleitete mich, zu dem mir angedachten Platz und schob mir den Stuhl zu Recht. Er gab mir einmal mehr das Gefühl in einer anderen Zeit gelandet zu sein. Ich genoss seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er nahm mir gegenüber Platz.

Es gab eine kalte Platte. Ich lud mir reichlich auf meinen Teller und hat schon fast aufgegessen, ich war sehr hungrig, als mir auffiel das Wylde keinen Bissen zu sich nahm, aber ich sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Statt dessen bat ich ihn mir mehr über das Haus zu erzählen.

„Das Wyldsche Anwesen ist seit fünfhundert Jahren in Familienbesitz." Er sagte das mit soviel Stolz, als hätte er es höchstpersönlich erworben.

„Natürlich hat es sich im Lauf der Zeit verändert, wurde restauriert, umgebaut und modernisiert. Jede Generation tat das Ihrige dazu."

Er sprach von Generationen und ich hatte das Gefühl er sprach nur von sich.

„Erzählen Sie mir etwas über sich, Miss Smart." Forderte er mich auf.

„Ich arbeite schon seit fast sieben Jahren in meinem Beruf und er macht mir Spaß." Ich verschwieg bewusst, meine genaue Berufsbezeichnung. Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen und für die Wahrheit war ich nicht bereit.

„Sind Sie verheiratet?" Kam bereits seine nächste Frage.

„Nein. Ich habe den Richtigen noch nicht gefunden." Er blickte mich neugierig an, so als suchte er in meinen Augen eine Antwort.

„Noch nicht? Heißt das, dass Sie an den Richtigen glauben?" Ich konnte direkt spüren, dass ihn meine Antwort sehr interessiert, nahe zu brennend interessierte. Ich blickte ihm nun meinerseits fest in die Augen.

„Ja, das tue ich!"

Und ich habe ihn gefunden. Schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Oh nein, ich stand im Begriff mich hoffnungslos in diesen Mann, denn ich erst heute vor ein paar Stunden zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, zu verlieben.

Er stellte mir noch viele Fragen und bevor der Abend zu Ende ging, kannte er mich fast so gut, wie ich mich selbst. Dabei ist es gar nicht meine Art soviel über mich preis zu geben.

Über irgendeine Geschichte aus meiner Kindheit, ich weiß nicht mehr welche, musste er herzhaft lachen. Dabei entblößte er eine Reihe perfekter Zähne von strahlendem Weiß.

Ich blickte ihn, wieder einmal, mit offenem Mund an. Mein Hirn war wie leergefegt und mein armes Herz machte einen Sprung.

Diesmal schien ihm meine Reaktion zu gefallen, in seinen Augen blitzte ein wissender Funke.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Nach dem Essen begleitete er mich noch bis zu meiner Zimmertür, wieder so eine Sache, aber schön langsam gefiel mir das. Dort beugte er sich tatsächlich über meine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Ich fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Dann sah er mir noch tief in die Augen. „Sie sollten in der Nacht unter keinen Umständen Ihr Zimmer verlassen, egal was Sie hören." Er wartete auf meine Antwort. Völlig erstaunt, nickte ich nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht. Träumen Sie süß. Wissen Sie, dass ein Traum, der in der ersten Nacht in einem fremden Bett geträumt wird, in Erfüllung geht?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern war schon auf dem Weg nach unten. Ich sah ihm hinterher.

In meinem Zimmer zog ich mich langsam aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Nachdem ich das Licht gelöscht hatte, lag ich im Dunkeln noch lange wach und dachte an Sebastian Wylde. Er wusste praktisch alles über mich, doch was wusste ich über ihn? Eigentlich nichts, denn beim Essen habe nur ich geredet und er hörte zu. Auch Merkwürdig war seine Anordnung dieses Zimmer nicht zu verlassen. Das Alles ging mir im Kopf um und ließ mich keinen Schlaf finden.

Energisch schob ich die Decke zurück und trat zum Fenster. Egal, dass Wylde mir verboten hatte die Vorhänge zu öffnen, schob ich sie einfach beiseite und blickte hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Von meinem Fenster aus konnte ich die Einfahrt überblicken und sah Wylde, diesmal ganz in schwarz gekleidet, wie er auf den Wald zuschritt. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Er hob seinen Kopf und schien mir mitten in die Augen zu blicken. Verwirrt sprang ich zurück. Das ist unmöglich. Wie konnte er wissen, dass ich hier stand und ihn beobachtete. In meinem Zimmer herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. Und doch er hatte mich gesehen, ohne jeden Zweifel.

Neugierig trat ich wieder zum Fenster, nur Wylde war verschwunden. Ich ließ die Vorhänge weit offen. Nachdenklich schlüpfte ich zurück in mein Bett. Wer war er? Oder besser gesagt, was war er? Eine Ahnung stieg in mir auf, viele Zeichen sprachen dafür. Doch das konnte nicht sein, unmöglich. Es umgab ihn eine Aura, die zu durchdringen mir nicht möglich war. Es haftet ihm etwas dunkles und dämonisches an. Alles an ihm schien auf eine Antwort hinzudeuten. So sehr sich in mir alles dagegen sträubte, mir mein Verstand sagte, dass das aus dem Reich der Sagen und Märchen stammt und dort zu bleiben hatte und doch sagte mir meine Intuition ich hatte recht. Er war ein Vampir.

Lächerlich, sofort schob ich diesen Gedanken beiseite. Wenn ich das irgendjemanden erzählte, würde ich in einer Irrenanstalt enden. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, deine Nerven spielen dir einen Streich. Du siehst ihn nur draußen auf dem Weg spazieren gehen, nichts anderes war es. Vielleicht konnte er auch nicht schlafen und drehte eine Runde in dieser schönen Nacht. Und, dass er dich gesehen hat, hast du dir nur eingebildet. Ich hatte immer schon sehr viel Fantasie. Ich beruhiget mich selber mit diesen Worten und doch blieb ein Zweifel und nagte an mir.

Unruhig wälzte ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere. Der willkommene Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich nach einem Becher warme Milch, doch seine Warnung unter keinen Umständen mein Zimmer zu verlassen hielt mich zurück. Noch so ein Rätsel. Was sollte mir auf dem Flur oder in den anderen Räumen schon groß passieren? Und doch wagte ich mich nicht vor die Tür, auch hier riet mir meine innere Stimme davon ab. Sie flüsterte mir zu. Bleib hier oder du kommst um. Schließlich fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf und träumte von dunklen Gestalten die mir folgten.

Meine Träume änderten sich aus Angst wurde Verlangen. Ich spürte Hände die über meinen Körper glitten. Lippen die mich zärtlich küssten. Jede Stelle fanden, die mich zur höchsten Verzückung trieben. Nichts blieb unberührt, nichts unliebkost, mein Körper war seinen Berührungen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Wellen der Erregung liefen durch meinen Körper. Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen wusste ich, dass meine Gastgeber, mein Geliebter war. Seufzend wand ich mich unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Wollte nach ihm fassen, doch er entzog sich mir und erkundete weiter meinen Körper und wie als hätte er einen eigenen Willen reagierte er auf jede seiner Berührung mit höchster Verzückung. Mein Schicksal schien besiegelt. Immer wieder rief ich seinen Namen – Sebastian!

Alles in mir fieberte nach Erlösung. Mein Körper stand in Flammen und nur er konnte mich von dieser süßen Qual erlösen. Ich riss weit meine Augen auf und blickte in die seinen. Die sonst tiefblauen Augen, wirkten in der Dunkelheit wie schwarze Obsidane. Er fasste meine Hände und hielt sie über meinen Kopf fest. Stoßweise ging mein Atem, ich war noch nie so erregt gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Er senkte seinen Mund über meinen, doch anstatt mich zu küssen, neckte er mich mit der Zungenspitze. Zärtlich malte er die Konturen meines Mundes nach. Ich wand mich unter ihm, wollte meine Hände befreien. Doch unerbittlich hielt er sie fest und begann federleichte Küsse auf mein Gesicht und entlang des Halses zu verteilen. Zärtlich knabberte er an meiner halbentblößten Schulter. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entdrang meiner Brust. Ich würde sterben, wenn er mich nicht hier und sofort erlöste.

Schweißgebadet schoss ich hoch aus meinen Kissen. Es war ein Traum. Sebastian Wylde lag nicht neben mir. Ich hatte alles nur geträumt. Aber der Traum war so real gewesen. Ich konnte seine Küsse noch fühlen, seine Hände noch spüren. Stöhnend und frustriert viel ich in die Kissen zurück. An Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Zu aufgewühlt waren meine Sinne. Ich versuchte an irgendwas anderes zu denken, genauso gut hätte ich versuchen können Wasser zu atmen, beides ist schlicht unmöglich. Ich ergab mich und dachte an ihn, an seinen Geruch. Sein Geruch! Ich könnte schwören, die Kissen rochen intensiv nach ihm. Das ließ mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln. Was war real und was der Traum?

Ein schleifendes Geräusch von unten, ließ mich hellhörig die Ohren spitzen. Etwas schweres wurde nach unten in den Keller gezehrt. So klang es für mich. Ich schlich zur Tür und presste mein Ohr dagegen, umso herauszufinden, was da unten vor sich ging. Ein grauenerregendes Geräusch jagte mich zurück in mein Bett. Fest zog ich die Decke über meinen Kopf und wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen. Egal was war, es hatte nichts gutes im Sinne. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meine Arme und ich fürchtete um mein Leben.

So zusammen gerollt schlief ich dann, gegen meine Erwartung, ein. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne weitere Träume oder andere Störungen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich frisch und ausgeruht. Ich setze mich in meinem Bett auf und begann zu frösteln. Während ich schlief war jemand in meinem Zimmer gewesen. Die Vorhänge die ich in der Nacht weit geöffnet hatte, waren nun wieder fest verschlossen. Seltsame Dinge gingen hier vor sich. Ich schob die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Rasch zog ich mich an. Ich war wütend, wie konnte er es wagen mein Zimmer zu betreten. Dafür würde er mir jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen müssen!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ich stürmte die Treppe nach unten, getrieben von meiner Wut. Nicht nur, dass ich die halbe Nacht wegen ihm nicht schlafen konnte, wie konnte er es wagen ohne meine Erlaubnis mein Zimmer zu betreten! Ich riss die Tür zur Bibliothek auf, in der festen Meinung ihn dort anzutreffen. Doch außer der schwarzen Katze war niemand dort, und die sprang ob meines abrupten Eindringens in die Höhe und stellte fauchend alle Haare auf. Drohend stand sie vor mir, aber ich war nicht in Stimmung mir von seinem Schmusekätzchen Angst machen zu lassen. „Ach halt doch die Klappe!" Fuhr ich sie an und tatsächlich zog sie sich, wenn auch unter Protest, hinter den Schreibtisch zurück.

Also hier war er nicht! Ich setzte meine Suche fort. Die Tür zum Keller ließ ich aus, mit Schaudern erinnerte ich mich an das unheimliche Geräusch aus der Tiefe. Ich hatte kein Verlangen, da noch mal runterzusteigen. Blieb nur mehr die Tür zum Speisezimmer und noch drei Andere, die Eingangstür mit Eingeschlossen. Doch die Strich ich als Möglichkeit, da ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er sich bei Tageslicht draußen aufhielt. Welche sollte ich zuerst nehmen? Ich wählte das Speisezimmer, aber es war leer. Ich wollte schon gehen, als mir auffiel, dass für eine Person am Tisch gedeckt war und auf dem Teller ein Zettel lag.

Ich nahm das Blatt in die Hand und faltete es auseinander. Die Handschrift war schön und kraftvoll geschwungen. Eine Nachricht von Wylde.

_Liebe Miss. Smart!_

_Zu meinem Bedauern riefen mich dringende Geschäfte fort. Ich bitte Sie weiter mein Gast zu sein. Mich selbst können Sie erst gegen Abend erwarten. Verzeihen Sie mir meine Unhöfflichkeit._

_Ihr untertänigster Sebastian Wylde_

Er war gar nicht da. Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Ich würde ihn vor dem Abend gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich sollte hier bleiben. Genau, dass stand in seiner Nachricht, aber ich musste meinen Chef anrufen und ihm Bericht erstatten. Ob er mir erlaubte noch hier zu bleiben? Ich hoffte es, denn trotz aller Merkwürdigkeiten, wollte ich Wylde unbedingt wiedersehen. Oh Mann, ich war in den Kerl wirklich verschossen.

Rasch Frühstückte ich und lief dann nach oben. Seinen Brief nahm ich mit, romantisch wie ich bin, wollte ich ihn behalten. Ich holte meine Autoschlüssel und Handtasche. Ich sperrte meinen Wagen auf, schwang mich hinters Steuer und startete. Bevor ich losfuhr warf ich noch einen Blick auf das Haus. Mir war so als würde mich jemand beobachten, aber ich konnte niemanden sehen. Vielleicht wünschte ich mir auch nur, dass mich wer – nein nicht wer, sondern er, beobachtet. Ich schalte mich eine romantische Kuh und gab Gas.

Mein Handy hatte ich auf den Beifahrersitz gelegt und immer wieder warf ich einen Blick darauf um zu sehen, ob ich einen Empfang hatte. Doch erst auf der Strasse erschien der erste zögerliche Strich. Sofort bremste ich und hielt an der Seite an. Eilig tippte ich die Nummer vom Büro ein und wartete auf das Freizeichen. Der Praktikant meldete sich, seine Stimmung war auf dem Nullpunkt, man hatte ihm auch heute meine Arbeit aufgehalst und er war damit Hoffnungslos überfordert. Nach ein paar Versuchen gelang es ihm mich mit dem Chef zu verbinden, der mich sofort mit einer Schimpftirade eindeckte, bevor ich zu Wort kommen konnte. Ich nutze die kurze Pause, die er zum Luftschnappen brauchte und erklärte ihm den Stand der Dinge hier vor Ort. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, brummelte noch was von am Ball bleiben ins Telefon und legte auf.

Als nächstes rief ich eine Freundin an und bat sie sich um Ernest zu kümmern. Wie es aussah blieb ich noch auf dem Wyldschen Anwesen. Innerlich machte ich einen Freudensprung. Eine weitere Nacht in seinem Haus, bei ihm. Rasch wendete ich den Wagen und fuhr in rasantem Tempo zurück zum Haus. Dort stand ich unschlüssig bei meinem Auto. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Wylde war nicht da und würde voraussichtlich erst am Abend zurückkehren. Es war gerade mal halbelf.

Auch wie gestern war heute ein besonders schöner Tag und ich dachte mir ich könnte ein bisschen die Gegend erkunden. Überhaupt so am Haus entlang in den Wald hinein, dort wo in der Nacht Wylde gegangen war. Ich ging über die Einfahrt auf den Wald zu. Zuerst war da nichts zu sehen. Nur dicht beieinander gedrängte Bäume. Doch als ich um das Hauseck bog, offenbarte sich mir ein kleiner Trampelpfad. Sehr schmal und nicht oft genutzt, so wirkte er auf mich. Ohne zu zögern folgte ich dem Weg.

Schon bald war es um mich fast vollkommen dunkel, so dicht standen die Bäume hier. Ein Blick zurück bestätigte meine Befürchtung, dass Haus war nach wenigen Schritten nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich ging dennoch weiter, getrieben von einer inneren Ahnung hier etwas zu entdecken. Immer tiefer ging es in den Wald, vorbei an einem kleinen Bach. Hier lichteten sich die Baumreihen eine Spur und der Platz hatte durchaus was idyllisches. Bis ich das Reh entdeckte. Das Tier war tot. Es sah so aus als würde es am Ufer nur etwas ausruhen, wäre nicht die klaffende Wunde am Hals gewesen. Irgend ein großes Raubtier hatte ihm die Kehle aufgerissen. Fliegen hatten sich zu Hauff eingefunden und labten sich an dem Kadaver.

Mich schauderte und ich wandte mich ab. Das ist das Werk eines Vampirs, flüsterte meine innere Stimme. Was sollte ich tun? Weg gehen und Wylde nie wieder sehen? Das konnte ich nicht. Das wollte ich nicht! Ich ignorierte meine innere Stimme, brachte sie zum Schweigen und folgte weiter dem Pfad. Es ging noch tiefer in den Wald, ich war von Bäumen umschlossen. Nur dieser etwas bessere Trampelpfad war das einzige was sich unerbittlich zwischen den Bäumen hindurchwand. Sollte ich den Weg verlassen, war ich verloren.

Eine Ewigkeit später, ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte mir, dass ich seit gut zwei Stunden durch diesen Urwald lief, begannen sich die Bäume zu lichten. Ich trat auf eine Wiese und sah in der Ferne das Dorf Heaven. Auch in der Wiese konnte ich Spuren entdecken und die führten zum Dorf. Wylde war gestern ins Dorf marschiert. Ich eilte den Pfad zurück, doch es war schon spät, als ich beim Haus heraustrat, schon kurz vor vier. Die Sonne neigte sich bereits den Bäumen zu.

Ich ging hinein, um mir was zum Trinken und Essen zu suchen. Doch vor Schreck prallte ich von der Eingangstür beinahe wieder zurück. Direkt dahinter stand Wylde und blickte mich finster an.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Wieder einmal stand ich mit dem Rücken an einer Tür. Ich schluckte. Er schien über irgendwas sehr wütend zu sein. Langsam rückte er näher. Er stützte seine Hände links und rechts von meinem Kopf ab und beugte sich ganz dicht über mein Gesicht. „Ich habe Sie gewarnt! Sie sollten ihre Neugierde bezähmen!" Unerschrocken blickte ich ihm in die Augen, was ein Fehler war. Waren da kleine goldene Punkte um seine Iris? Energisch riss ich mich zusammen. „Und?" „Nun, sind Sie bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er damit meinte und hob meinen Kopf noch eine Spur ihm entgegen. „Natürlich!" Wisperte ich fast schon an seinen Lippen. „Gut!" Sagte er noch, ehe er seinen Mund fest auf meinen presste.

Er zwang meine Lippen auseinander und erforschte das Innere meines Mundes gründlich. Mir wurden die Knie weich und ich hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füssen zu verlieren. Meine Hände drückte ich gegen die Tür um Halt zu finden. Nur durch unsere Münder verbunden, so standen wir da. Abrupt beendete er den Kuss, drehte sich um und ließ mich stehen. Außer mir vor Wut und Leidenschaft, sah ich rot. Wie konnte er es wagen mich so stehen zu lassen.

Mit drei Schritten hatte ich ihn eingeholt. Ich packte ihn beim Kragen seines weißen Hemdes und zog ihn zu mir runter und küsste ihn nun meinerseits. Tief drang ich mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund vor. Ich spürte, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ. Schnell riss ich mich los, bevor ich die Kontrolle verlor und ließ ihn stehen. Ich eilte die Stufen nach oben und hatte schon den ersten Absatz erreicht, als mir auffiel, dass er mir folgte. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt und lief immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hoch. Er auch, nur wählte er die andere Treppe nach oben.

Mir begann die Jagd zu gefallen, obwohl ich das Opfer und er der Jäger war. Nur wusste ich noch nicht ob ich gefasst werden wollte. Er war viel schneller als ich und doch ließ er mir einen Vorsprung. Er liebte die Jagd, dass konnte ich in seinem Gesicht sehen, als ich mich kurz zu ihm umwand, um festzustellen, wie nahe er schon war. Ich erreichte meine Zimmertür und öffnete sie. Bevor ich sie hinter mir zuschlug, rief ich ihm noch zu. „Komm ja nicht hier rein!"

Das war keine Warnung, sondern eine Herausforderung. Ich wich zurück bis zu meinem Bett, als die Tür aufflog und krachend gegen die Wand schlug. Drohend kam er auf mich zu. Mit einer Hand fasste er nach der Tür und schlug sie seinerseits zu. Ich war gefangen. Heftig ging mein Atem. Dicht vor mir blieb er stehen und sah auf mich herab. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte ich schon meine Hände gehoben und sein Hemd gepackt. Mit einem Ruck riss ich es auseinander und entblößte seine Brust.

Überrascht blickte er mich an. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt. Sebastian fuhr mit den Händen am V-Ausschnitt meines T-Shirts entlang und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen die Ränder nach. Plötzlich packte er meinen Ausschnitt und riss das Shirt in der Mitte durch. Ich holte keuchend Luft und meine Brust hob und senkte sich bebend. Unwillkürlich blieb sein Blick an meinem Busen haften. So standen wir voreinander. Ich hob meine Hände und schob sie unter sein offenes Hemd. Zärtlich streifte ich es ihm von den Schultern und ließ es zu Boden gleiten. Meine Hände wanderten über seine Brust, wo ich ausgiebig jeden Muskelstrang und jede Vertiefung berührte. Erst bei seinem Hosenbund angelangt hielt ich kurz inne und sah hoch zu ihm.

Sebastian packte meine Hände und schob sie fort. Dann stieß er mich fast grob auf das Bett und warf sich über mich. Nun übernahm er die Führung. Seine Hände und sein Mund erforschten meinen nur zu willigen Körper. Jede Berührung entlockte mir einen Ausruf der Verzückung. Mit den Lippen wanderte er meinen Hals entlang, zärtlich knabberte er mit den Zähnen an meiner Haut. Vor allem an der heftig pulsierenden Halsschlagader blieb er hängen.

Dann richtete er sich über mir auf und ich konnte seine langen Zähne sehen. Er war ein Vampir, ohne Zweifel und er würde mich jetzt töten. Eigentlich müsste ich doch angesichts dessen Todesangst verspüren, doch nichts dergleichen fühlte ich. Im Gegenteil, ich wollte das er es tat. Ich schloss meine Augen und erwartete den Biss. Die Sekunden verstrichen und nichts geschah, vorsichtig blinzelte ich ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an.

Er rollte mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen zur Seite. „Verschwinde!" Zischte er mich an. Wut und Enttäuschung flammten in mir hoch. „Nein!" Erwiderte ich bestimmt. „Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung!" Sebastian setzte sich auf und blickte auf mich herab. „Ich schulde dir nichts, gar nichts!" Erwiderte er wütend. Er sprang vom Bett und schnappte sich sein Hemd. Wortlos streifte er es sich über. „Sag mir nur eins – Bist du ein Vampir?" Überrascht drehte er sich zu mir um. Ich konnte die Wahrheit in seinen sonst so leeren Augen sehen. Er war ein Vampir! „Bevor die Dunkelheit einsetzt solltest du fort sein!" Sagte er mir mit vollkommen ruhiger Stimme und verließ den Raum.

Ich war so wütend und durcheinander, ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ein Dauerzustand in diesem Haus. Ich sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett und rannte ihm so wie ich war hinterher. Er hatte schon beinahe den unteren Treppenabsatz erreicht. „Ich werde nicht gehen!" brüllte ich hinunter. Sebastian blieb stehen und blickte zu mir hoch. „Dann hast du dein Schicksal besiegelt." Er hob kaum seine Stimme und doch war sie klar und deutlich zu hören. Mir zitterten die Knie von seinen Worten. War ich dazu bereit?

Wortlos kehrte ich in mein Zimmer zurück und hob mein nun nutzloses T-Shirt vom Boden auf. Seufzend sank ich aufs Bett, eine Träne rann über meine Wangen und eine zweite folgte. Irgendwie war mir alles zuviel. Dieses emotionale Rauf und Runter in der letzten Stunde nahm mich ganz schön mit. Was sollte ich tun? Gehen, zurück in mein altes Leben, dass gerade mal einen Tag her ist und mir so weit weg erscheint. Oder in ein neues völlig unbekanntes und unfassbares Leben hier. Oder den Tod.

Ich ging zum Fenster und öffnete die Vorhänge. Die Sonne verschwand bereits hinter den Bäumen, schon bald würde die Dämmerung einsetzen. Einige Wolken zogen über den Himmel und kündeten als schlechte Vorboten, denn schon bald kommenden Regen an. Morgen würde keine Sonne scheinen. Ob das ein Zeichen war? Vampire sehen nie die Sonne, sie ist ihr tödlichster Feind. Ihre Sonne ist der Mond.

Ich zehrte meine Tasche aus dem Schrank und warf wahllos meine Sachen rein. Dann lief ich ins Badezimmer und holte den Rest meiner Sachen. Mit diesen in den Händen setzte ich mich aufs Bett. Sollte ich das wirklich tun, einfach weglaufen? Hier eröffnete sich mir eine völlig neue, wenn auch fremdartige, Welt. Ich ließ meine Sachen, Deo, Haarspray, Haarbürste und Make Up zu Boden gleiten. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, komme ich nie mehr zurück, dass wusste ich.

Ich dachte an mein Leben und was mich erwarten würde wenn ich ging. Da war Ernest und meine Eltern, die ich in regelmäßigen Abständen besuchte. Und natürlich meine Freunde Isabella, Richard, Julia und Georg. Wir unternahmen viel zusammen. Georg und Julia waren ein Paar. Ich selbst war einen Zeitlang mit Richard zusammen, aber es ging nicht gut. Dann gab es auch noch meinen Job, aber den würde ich nicht wirklich vermissen.

Und hier war Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Immer noch unentschlossen saß ich auf dem Bett. Es mussten inzwischen Stunden vergangen sein. Draußen war es schon fast ganz dunkel. Ich verspürte großen Hunger, hatte ich doch seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen. Entschlossen stand ich auf, schnappte mir ein Shirt aus dem Koffer und streifte es über. Ich fuhr mir ein paar Mal mit den Fingern durchs Haar und strafte die Schultern. Ich öffnete die Tür und blickte vorsichtig nach draußen, in der Erwartung das mich Sebastian gleich anspringt. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Flur war menschen- und vampirleer.

Ich schaute über das Geländer nach unten, aber auch das Treppenhaus war leer. Tief durchatmend stieg ich nach unten. Zögernd blieb ich vor dem Speisezimmer stehen, die Hand schon fast am Türgriff, als ich von drinnen seine Stimme hörte. „Komm endlich rein!" Ich faste Mut und ging hinein. Sebastian stand im Schatten am anderen Ende des Raumes und blickte schräg zu mir rüber. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nur wage erkennen. „Setz dich! Du musst hungrig sein!" Alles was er sagte klang mehr wie ein Befehl und weckte meinen Widerspruchsgeist. Schon öffnete ich den Mund um ihm zu erklären, was ich von seinem Benehmen hielt. Doch er kam mir zu vor. „Setz dich einfach und hör zu. Ich werde die, soweit es geht, alles erzählen."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, ich sprang fast auf den Stuhl, dass entlockte ihm ein Grinsen, aber er war sofort wieder ernst und begann zu erzählen.

Ich kam 1476 auf die Welt. Geboren wurde ich in Louth, damals noch ein sehr kleines Dorf. Ich war der uneheliche Sohn eines Gutsherrn und einer Dienstmagd. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und so nahm mich mein Vater auf. Er ließ mich mit seinen legitimen Kindern zusammen aufwachsen. Ich bekam sogar Unterricht. Als ich alt genug war übernahm ich die Pfarrei die zu seinem Gut gehörte. Ich besuchte regelmäßig die Mitglieder meiner Gemeinde und war mit meinem Leben ganz zufrieden. Nach einem meiner Besuche, ich war auf dem Weg Nachhause, es war bereits stockdunkel, aber ich fürchtete mich nicht, entdeckte ich am Wegesrand eine Kreatur. Er war in sich zusammengekrümmt und lag im Sterben wie es aussah. Ich hockte mich zu ihm um ihm den letzten Segen zu spenden, als seine dürre Hand hervorschoss und mich zu ihm nach unten zog. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, aber er war viel stärker, als er wirkte. Ich spürte seinen ekeligen Atem an meinem Hals und dann seinen schmerzhaften Biss. Laut schreiend riss ich mich los und rannte fort, begleitete von seinem grausamen Kichern. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen.

Schon bald setzte die Verwandlung ein. Ich wusste nicht was mit mir geschah, es tat so weh. Erst im Nachhinein wurde mir klar, dass ich starb und mein Körper sich dagegen wehrte. Unruhig lief ich im Pfarrhaus umher, getrieben von feurigen Schmerzen und unendlicher Pein. Irgendwann viel ich um und sank in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf. Erst in der folgenden Nacht erwachte ich und stand desorientiert und mit trockener Kehle auf. Ansonsten fühlte ich mich wieder gut. Ich versuchte einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken, erbrach in aber sofort wieder. Dasselbe geschah, als ich ein Stück Brot zu mir nehmen wollte.

Bis dahin glaubte ich, mir durch den Biss eine Krankheit zugezogen zu haben. In gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar. Ich bekam an diesem Abend noch Besuch, ein Mitglied meiner Gemeinde brauchte meinen Beistand und fand bei mir den Tod. Er war mein erstes Opfer. Ungeschickt, aber voller Hunger sprang ich ihn an und riss ihm fast die ganze Kehle auf. Ich schämte mich für meine Tat und begann langsam zu verstehen. Als ich die Spuren verwischte und seinen Leichnam verbarg, wurde mir klar was ich bin….

Seine Worte versetzten mir einen Stich. Ihn so über das Töten reden zu hören, schmerze wie tausend Nadeln auf meiner Haut. Ich konnte es kaum ertragen und doch muntere ich ihn auf fortzufahren.

…..ein Vampir! Dieses Etwas auf der Strasse hat mich zu dem gemacht, dass ich heute bin – ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Am selben Abend verließ ich noch mein Zuhause und ging für immer fort. Ich schlug mich in die Wälder und labte mich an einsamen Pilgern und unvorsichtigen Reisenden. Bei einem meiner nächtliche Überfälle traf ich auf Martha. Ich wollte sie beißen, doch lachend warf sie mich aufs Kreuz und setzte sich rittlings auf mich. Sie war wie ich! Sie nahm mich mit und lehrte mich ein gutes Leben unter Menschen zu führen und dabei nicht aufzufallen. Ich bin 529 Jahre alt. Ich lebe seit dieser Zeit hier, unternahm viele Reisen, war in jedem Land in Europa und durch die modernen Reisemitteln auch schon in Amerika und auf Umwegen in Asien. Doch Zuhause bin ich hier.

Es gibt sehr viele Irrtümer über uns. Wir sind weit weniger als die Geschichten und Märchen erzählen und alles andere als romantische Figuren. Ich töte um zu Leben, auch Menschen. Der einzige Grund warum du noch lebst, ist der, dass man mir unangenehme Fragen stellen wird, weil irgendeiner aus deiner Sippe hier mit Sicherheit auftaucht und das möchte ich nicht riskieren.

Bei seinen harten Worten blieb meine Hand mit der Gabel in der Luft stehen. Ich hatte mittlerweile zu Essen begonnen und dabei seiner Geschichte gelauscht. Ich ließ den Bissen unberührt zurück auf das Teller gleiten, mir war der Appetit vergangen. Ohne ihn anzusehen sprach ich ihn an. „Das war nicht der einzige Grund?" Stille senkte sich über den Raum. All meinen Mut zusammen nehmend sah ich ihn dann doch an. Sein Blick ruhte intensiv auf mir.

„Nein" War alles was er sagte.

Ich nahm die Gabel wieder in die Hand und aß weiter. Nach ein paar Bissen, sah ich ihn an. „Warum bin ich hier?" Er schien auf dies Frage gewartet zu haben. „Mir war langweilig und nebst einer guten Unterhaltung, wäre das eine gute Abwechslung in meinem Speisplan gewesen." Bei seinen Worten überlief mich ein kalter Schauer. „Hast du das schon einmal gemacht?" Er blieb mir eine Antwort schuldig, aber ein Blick in seine Gesicht genügte. Er hatte und nicht nur einmal.

Nun schob ich meinen Teller entgültig von mir, mir war der Appetit vergangen. „Wie viele?"

Gespannt sah ich ihn an, wollte ich die Antwort wirklich hören? Er sah mich an, ruhig, gleichgültig. „All die Jahre? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nicht gezählt." Er trat dicht an mich heran. „Und bevor du fragst, warum nie jemand etwas bemerkt hat. Menschen verschwinden jeden Tag, auch heute noch. Manche tauchen nach ein paar Tagen wieder auf, manche nach ein paar Jahren und manche verschwinden für immer."

Ich erhob mich um ihm direkt in sein schönes Gesicht blicken zu können. „Werde ich für immer verschwinden?"


	8. Chapter 8

8

„Wirst du mich töten, wie all die anderen Menschen? Du bist ein Monster!" Rief ich unbeherrscht aus. Schön langsam realisierte ich was er war. Er tötet Menschen und das schon seit über fünfhundert Jahren! In meinem Gesicht spiegelten sich wohl meine Gefühle wider. Er widerte mich an, er war ein Mörder! Wie konnte ich mich nur in sein schönes Gesicht verlieben. Wie konnte ich nur eine Sekunde romantische Gefühle für dieses – dieses Ding hegen? Ich zweifelte an meiner Menschenkenntnis und an meinem Verstand.

„Ich bin ein Monster? So denkst du jetzt, wo du die Wahrheit kennst, über mich!" Sein Gesicht war dunkel vor Zorn. „Du vergisst eines – ich bin kein Mensch! Nicht mehr! Es liegt in meiner Natur, zu töten, um zu überleben! Du verurteilst mich für etwas was du nicht verstehst!" Er war Zornentbrannt. „Ich habe meine Geschichte bisher nur zweimal erzählt, du bist die Dritte die davon erfährt , in der Annahme, dass du, da du ja nicht geflohen bist, es vielleicht verstehen würdest. Welch tragischer Irrtum!"

Ich setzte mich wieder. Ich musste nachdenken. Er hatte in gewisser weise Recht. Er war kein Mensch, aber Rechtfertigte das seine Blutgier? „Jeden Tag sterben Menschen, durch die Hand von Menschen, aus Neid, Gier, Hass, Zorn oder einfach an der Lust am töten. Ich aber töte nur um zu überleben. Nun sag mir, wer ist das größere Monster!" Er sprach sehr leise und doch drangen seine Worte tief in mich ein. Wie machte er dass? Wie konnte etwas so offensichtliches wie das Töten eines Menschen in seiner Version richtig und nicht falsch klingen?

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten ein Vampir zu sein! Ich wurde einfach dazu gemacht, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden und ich bin es gerne!" Er rückte sich den Stuhl neben mir zurecht und setzte sich darauf. Ohne mich anzublicken wartete er auf meine Reaktion. Ich wusste keine Antwort, mir fiel nichts ein was ich sagen könnte. Die Minuten verstrichen und die Stille wurde für mich immer unerträglicher. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl hoch. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben! Ich muss hier raus!"

Eisern umklammerte er mit seiner rechten Hand meinen Arm. „Du wirst dieses Haus nicht mehr verlassen!" Das war keine Aufforderung oder ein Wunsch. Ich war jetzt eine Gefangene, seine Geisel. Ich würde nicht mehr freikommen, außer er erlaubte es mir.

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, wenn das erlaubt ist!" Fauchte ich ihn an. Gut sollte er mich ruhig einsperren, aber Vergnügen wird er daran keines haben, dafür werde ich sorgen. Er ließ meine Arm los und heftig entzog ich ihm den. Auf dem Weg zur Tür hielt ich inne. „Schläfst du in einem Sarg?" Zuerst hörte ich nur ein Lachen und dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Nur langsam konnte er sich beruhigen.

„Deswegen habe ich dich noch nicht aufgefressen. Du bist so anders!" Wieder gluckste er vor sich hin. „Vampire schlafen nicht in einem Sarg, dass ist ein Mythos oder Märchen, was dir lieber ist." Ich kehret wieder um und ging zurück zu meinem Stuhl, setzte mich aber nicht, sondern blieb davor stehen. „Erzähl mir, wie ist dein Leben so!" Er blickte zu mir hoch, überrascht und erstaunt zugleich. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Ich nickte mit dem Kopf und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Anders als viele denken, ist unser Leben nicht so aufregend wie die Bücher oder Filme glauben machen möchten. Im Grunde führe ich ein ganz normales Leben. Ich habe eine Internetgesellschaft und über die verdiene ich meinen Lebensunterhalt. Schlafen tue ich tagsüber, da ich das Sonnenlicht nicht vertrage. Knoblauch und Kreuze tun mir nichts, allerdings ein Stich mitten ins Herz tötet unsereins tatsächlich." Er hielt wieder inne und sah mich abwartend an.

„Hast du schon mal jemanden in einen Vampir verwandelt? Und wie geht das?" Nun verdüsterten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er wandte sein Gesicht ab. „Einmal, ich habe es einmal getan und bitter bereut!" Ich setzte mich wieder und nahm seine Hand. „Erzähl es mir. Was ist geschehen." Er entzog mir seine Hand und sah mich abweisend, ja wieder feindselig an. „Nichts! Das geht dich nichts an! Warum stellst du mir so viele Fragen! Lass mich zufrieden! Verschwinde endlich auf dein Zimmer, sonst töte ich dich!"

Er meinte es ernst, dass konnte ich sehen. Sollte ich nicht sofort gehen, würde ich heute Nacht sterben. Rasch stand ich auf und diesmal ohne zu zögern verließ ich den Raum. Ich musste mich dazu zwingen die Stufen nicht wie ein gehetztes Tier nach oben zu laufen. Betont langsam ging ich nach oben. Leise öffnete ich meine Tür und schloss sie so auch wieder hinter mir. Ich ging zum Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Der Himmel war düster und Wolkenverhangen. Kein einziger Stern war zu sehen. Er passte zu meiner eigenen düsteren Stimmung.

Ich hätte mir gern gesagt, Sebastian ist ein Monster, dass getötet gehört, aber so einfach war das nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er für mich empfand, er zeigte seine Gefühle nicht, obwohl er sehr Emotional war. Aber wie stand es um meine Gefühle für ihn? Mein Gesicht spiegelte sich im Fenster wieder. Aufmerksam betrachtete ich mich. Sah mein kurzes braunes Haar, meine großen braunen Augen, die kleine Stupsnase, die nicht so richtig dazupassen wollte, eigentlich konnte man sagen ich hatte ein Gesicht wie ein Kobold, nur ohne Sommersprossen. Mein Vater sagte immer zu mir, wie niedlich ich aussehe. Niedlich! Gibt es eigentlich eine schlimmere Beleidigung? Ich wollte nicht niedlich aussehen.

Ich war auch nicht sehr groß, grad mal 1,65m, aber nichts desto trotz besaß ich eine große, böse Zungen behaupten vorlaute, Klappe, dass gleicht alles andere ein bisschen aus und mein Temperament nicht zu vergessen. Ich glaubte dies Schwäche bevor ich hierher kam unter Kontrolle gebracht zu haben. Doch hier hatte ich schon mehrere unkontrollierte Ausbrüche und die bringen mich immer in Schwierigkeiten. Was fühle ich für ihn?

Ich kehrte zu dieser Frage zurück. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Er ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen. Er konnte mich so wütend machen, wie sonst niemand und er war so faszinierend. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich vor ihm zu Tode ängstigen, aber ich fürchtete ihn nicht. Vielleicht war das töricht, ganz sicher war es das. Immerhin hat er zugegeben, dass der einzige Grund warum ich noch am Leben bin, der ist, weil vielleicht jemand nach mir sucht und ihm unangenehme Fragen stellt.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit alles über ihn zu Erfahren und gleichzeitig rauszufinden was er für mich empfand. Ich musste mich ihm erneut stellen. Gleich Morgen, eigentlich wieder Abend würde ich zu ihm gehen und ihm all die Fragen stellen die auf meiner Seele brannten.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ich machte mich für die Nacht zurecht, schlüpfte unter die Decke und schlief fast sofort ein. Soviel zu meiner Angst um mein Leben. Diese Nacht verlief ohne jede Störung und so erwachte ich am nächsten Morgen sehr früh. Ich versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen, doch ich war wach und dachte augenblicklich an Sebastian. An die Ereignisse von gestern Abend und davor. Mir wurde ganz heiß im Gesicht, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie ich ihm das Hemd förmlich vom Körper gerissen habe.

Und dann musste ich an seine Küsse denken. Mir wurde das Herz schwer. Wieso kann er kein ganz normaler Mann sein? Ausgerechnet ein Vampir! Als wäre mein Leben nicht ohnehin kompliziert genug gewesen. Nein, eigentlich war es im Vergleich zu jetzt, ziemlich langweilig. Entschlossen sprang ich aus dem Bett und stellte überrascht fest, dass meine Vorhänge noch immer offen waren. Also hatte er es letzte Nacht nicht gewagt mein Zimmer zu betreten. Was sagt das wohl aus?

Da ich ihn heute sowieso einiges Fragen wollte, kann ich diese auch gleich mit dran hängen. Ich schlüpfte in meine Kleidung und ging ins Bad. Nach dem Zähne putzen, kehrte ich zurück ins Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Wie Angekündigt regnete es heute in Strömen, ein typischer Tag für England. Ich hob meine Hand und zog die Vorhänge zu. Als ich damit fertig war, wurde mir erst Bewusst was ich tat. Ich schloss das Licht aus. Das konnte ich nicht einmal vor mir rational erklären.

Ich verließ mein Zimmer und ging nach unten. Im Flur war es durch die fehlende Sonne noch dunkler und düster als sonst. Je weiter ich nach unten kam, um so mehr verstärkte sich der Eindruck. Mein erster Weg führet mich ins Speisezimmer. Wie schon gestern, fand ich auch heute ein Frühstück vor. Nur war dieses mal keine Nachricht von Sebastian dabei. Wozu auch ich kannte sein Geheimnis. Ich setzte mich und frühstückte ausgiebig. So gestärkt machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Vampir, wie ich ihn für mich nannte.

Mir war klar, wo ich mit der Suche zu beginnen hatte – im Keller. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür, ich wollte keinen Lärm machen, denn schlafende Hunde sollte man nicht wecken. So leise wie möglich schlich ich die Treppe nach unten und fand mich wieder in dem leeren, von Kerzenlicht erhellten Raum wieder. Der Kandelaber war an der Wand befestigt und spendete nur schattiges Licht. Zögernd trat ich an die Holzkiste heran, ich erwarte fast das Sebastian heraussprang und mich zur Rede stellte. Obwohl, wenn er es wie gestern macht, hätte ich nichts dagegen.

Schnell schob ich die erotischen Bilder, die vor meinem Auge auftauchten, beiseite, das brachte mich hier nicht weiter. Ich taste die Kiste zu beiden Seiten ab und entdeckte einen kleinen Hebel auf der linken Seite. Bevor ich es mir anders Überlegen konnte, zog ich daran. Die Kiste sprang auf und gab eine weitere Treppe nach unten frei. Auch hier war der Weg mit Kerzenlicht erhellt. Mein Puls begann zu rasen und die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich wusste ich sollte und dürfte nicht hier sein. Er würde toben vor Wut, wenn er mich sehen könnte. Aber das tut er nicht, flüsterte mir eine innere Stimme ins Ohr. Und so machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten.

Unten sah ich ihn. Er lag auf einem gewöhnlichen Bett, unter die Decke gekuschelt und schlief. Ich trat näher und sah mich um. Der Raum, obwohl Raum das falsche Wort war, es war eher eine Höhle. Die Wände waren grob aus dem Stein gehauen worden und der Fußboden bestand aus glattgetretenem Stein. Es gab auch noch einen andere Tür. Wahrscheinlich war das ursprünglich ein Fluchtweg aus dem Haus gewesen. Ganz früher, zu Zeiten des Adels, ließen diese häufig solche Fluchttunnel anlegen. Nun diente er als Schlafkammer für einen Vampir.

Auf zwei Seiten verteilt standen auf Regalen unzählige Bücher. Lesen schien eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu sein. Außerdem stand auf einem Schreibtisch davor ein Laptop, der wirkte total fehl am Platz, nahm ihm von seiner Mystik. Daneben lagen lose Blätter und ein Stapel Zeitungen. Ich hatte genug gesehen, all das interessierte mich nicht. Ich trat an das Bett heran. Nur er interessierte mich. Ich betrachtete seinen schönen bleichen Züge. Atmete ein Vampir?

Vorsichtig streckte ich meinen Arm aus und hielt meine Hand über seinen Mund. Kein Luftzug war zu spüren. Ich beugte meinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter und lauschte dicht über seinen Lippen, doch nichts war zu hören. Vampire atmen nicht. Was trug eigentlich ein Vampir im Bett. Pyjama, Unterwäsche oder nichts? Ob ich es wagen konnte? Ich sah wieder auf ihn herab, er rührte sich nicht. Warum nicht. Mit zwei Fingerspitzen faste ich die Decke und hob sie ein Stück nach oben. Enttäuscht ließ ich sie wieder sinken. Er trug Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt. In meiner verklärten Vorstellung war er ohne allem gewesen.

Einen Augenblick blieb ich noch neben dem Bett stehen und betrachtete ihn. Dann wandte ich mich ab und stieg langsam die Treppe hoch, ein letztes mal drehte ich mich zu ihm um und in einer dunklen Ecke einen Kühlschrank! Schnell sprang ich die Stufen wieder nach unten. Wozu braucht ein Vampir einen Kühlschrank? Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Kabel das am Boden entlang zur Treppe verlief und da sehr gut verborgen nach oben ging.

Ohne zu Überlegen riss ich die Kühlschranktür auf und erblickte ein halbes Duzend Blutkonserven. Von wegen er tötet nur Menschen um zu überleben! In mir keimte der Verdacht auf, dass er mich in einigen Punkten belogen hatte. Er war gar nicht so eiskalt, wie er mir glauben machen wollte. Vielleicht ist das auch ein perverses Spiel, dass er da mit mir treibt.

Auf jeden Fall warf dieser Fund wieder einige Fragen über ihn auf. Ich schloss den Kühlschank nicht, sondern ich warf die Tür voller Wucht zu. Dann zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. Mir war wieder eingefallen, wer hinter mir so friedlich schlummerte. Vorsichtig lugte ich über meine Schulter zurück. Doch er lag immer noch tiefschlafend da. Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft aus. Ich merkte erst jetzt das ich sie angehalten hatte. Entschlossne trat ich den strategischen Rückzug an, in der Meinung ich sollte mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

Oben angekommen, ich hatte alle Türen hinter mir wieder sorgfältig geschlossen, ich wollte ja nicht schon wieder von ihm erwischt werden, sah ich erst mal auf meine Uhr. Es war noch immer sehr früh. Vor mir lag ein langer, langer Tag. Mir fiel ein das ich auch meinem Chef noch Bescheid geben musste. Leise probierte ich ob sich die Eingangstür öffnen ließ. Sie ließ. Entweder war er ein lausiger Geiselnehmer oder hinter seinen hitzigen Worten steckte sehr viel heiße Luft. Auch so eine Sache, er sagte im Zorn sehr viele Dinge, die bei näherer Betrachtung nicht ganz so ernst zu nehmen waren.

Ich verließ das Haus und informierte meinen Chef, dass das Haus nicht zum Verkauf stand. Außerdem bat ich ihn um ein paar Tage Urlaub. Da ich aus den vergangen Jahr noch einen Resturlaub hatte und er mich in den nächsten Tagen sowieso nicht sehen wollte, er gab mir die Schuld für das geplatzte Geschäft, wenn der wüsste, erwies er sich gnädig und ich hatte eine Woche frei. Frei um meinem Reiszahn auf den Zahn zu fühlen.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Der Abend kam schneller als gedacht und brachte einen wütenden Sebastian mit sich. „Du warst in meiner Kammer!" Brüllte er mich an. Er weiß es, aber woher? „Dein Geruch hafte dem ganzen Raum an!" Ich hatte im Speisezimmer auf ihn gewartet. Er packte mich bei den Schultern und riss mich aus meinem Stuhl hoch. Grimmig blickte er mir ins Gesicht. Unerschrocken sah ich zurück.

„Was willst du jetzt tun? Mich beißen? Nur zu, ich habe keine Angst vor dir!" Sobald die Worte heraus waren, wusste ich, ich war zu weit gegangen. Ich sah wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten und seine Fangzähne hervortraten. Mich meinem Schicksal ergebend, schloss ich meine Augen und wartete auf den todbringenden Biss. Die Zeit dehnte sich bis zur Unendlichkeit aus, aber nichts geschah.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah zu ihm auf. Auch er war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt und blickte mich nur an. Seine Fangzähne waren verschwunden. „Warum fürchtest du mich nicht?" Ich blickte in seine Augen und war verloren. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. „Ich weiß es nicht." War alles was ich sagen konnte. Auch ihm schien meine Antwort egal zu sein, er blickte auf meinen Mund und es war als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Stumm berührten wir uns mit den Augen, tasten einander Zentimeter für Zentimeter ab. Nichts blieb dem Anderen verborgen. Ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, er begehrte mich.

Er ließ seine Hände sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Enttäuscht blickte ich ihn an. Ich hatte gehofft er würde mich küssen. „Warum warst du unten?" „Warum hast du mich belogen?" Wir blickten einander an, jeder wartete auf die Antwort des anderen. „Erzähl mir mehr über dich!" Bat ich ihn. Er wich noch weiter vor mir zurück. „Du bist der erste Mensch der nicht vor Angst vor mir zittert und der noch mehr über mich wissen will." Ich glaube, dass war für ihn das erste Mal seit er ein Vampir war, dass ihm so etwas wie ich passierte.

Ich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Erzähl's mir!" Meine Stimme klang eindringlich. Ich musste alles über ihn wissen. Ich liebte ihn und doch umgaben ihn noch so viele Geheimnissen, die es für mich zu lösen galt. Ich musste ihn verstehen. Er wandte seinen Blick von mir ab, erschüttert darüber, dass sich jemand ausschließlich für ihn interessierte. „Du hast gesagt, du tötest Menschen um zu überleben, aber ich fand Blutkonserven in deiner Kammer." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, ich konnte seine Anspannung fast körperlich fühlen.

„Du warst sehr gründlich." Seine Stimme klang leicht verletzlich. Mir wurde bewusst, dass er mir heute morgen schutzlos ausgeliefert war. „Wenn du schläfst, wie ist das?" „Anders als bei dir. Mein Schlaf gleicht dem Tod, nichts kann mich wecken, nur die hereinbrechende Dämmerung." Ich wollte ihn umarmen und beschützen, doch ich hielt mich zurück. „Und die Konserven?" Nun blickte er mich doch wieder an, versuchte ihn meinen Augen zu lesen.

Ich sah ihn offen an, verbarg nichts, all meine Gefühle für ihn lagen in meinen Augen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, und das wo er nicht atmen musste. „Ich habe sehr viele Menschen getötete, damit musst du zurecht kommen. Nur in den letzten Jahren nährte ich mich fast ausschließlich von Blutkonserven."

„Wenn hast du verwandelt?" Nun wich er noch weiter zurück. Trat aus dem Licht in die Dunkelheit zurück. Schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Seine Stimmung schlug um, war er zu Anfang wütend, dann verletzlich gewesen, wo umgab ihn jetzt tiefe Traurigkeit. Seit wann war ich so empfänglich für seine Gefühle. Sie waren für mich beinahe greifbar. Auch spürte ich, er würde mir auch dieses mal die Antwort schuldig bleiben, er war noch nicht so weit darüber zu sprechen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und umfasste die seine, ich zog ihn zurück ins Licht.

„Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Erzähl mir eine Geschichte aus deinem Leben. Hast du auch ein Cape wie Georg Hamilton im Film getragen?." Er entspannte sich wieder und meine Frage entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln. Wie sehr liebte ich es, ihn lächeln zu sehen. „In Paris trug ich eins, als es damals in Mode kam." Mit damals meinte er achtzehnirgendwas. Wie sehr unterschied sich seine Welt von meiner. Der restliche Abend verlief friedlicher. Er erzählte mir von seinen Reisen durch Europa, ersparte mir aber die Details, wie er sich in dieser Zeit ernährt hatte. Er konnte gut erzählen und so wurde es, wenn auch ein leicht bizarrer, schöner Abend. Wir saßen dich beieinander und ich hatte seine Hand die ganze Zeit in meiner.

Wir redeten die ganze Nacht, bis zum Morgengrauen. Und bevor sich das erste grau des Morgens ankündigen konnte, erhob er sich. „Es wird Zeit." Sagte er nur. Ich verstand, auch ohne das er es näher erklärte, was er meinte. „Wie kannst du wissen wie spät es ist, ohne eine Uhr zu tragen?" Ich war ebenfalls aufgestanden und stand vor ihm. „Ich habe so oft den Morgen kommen sehen und die Dämmerung hereinbrechen. Ich weiß es." Mir kam auf einmal meine Frage töricht vor. Der Mann war über fünfhundert Jahre alt. Wer so viele Morgen wie er beinahe gesehen hatte, wusste ganz einfach wann der Tag beginnt. „Vermisst du die Sonne?"

Wieder blickte er mich erstaunt an. „Manchmal. Ich erinnere mich wage daran, obwohl ich glaube das mir da mein Gedächtnis einen Streich spielt. Ein Sonnenaufgang kann gar nicht so prachtvoll sein, wie er in meiner Fantasie ist." Ich wollte ihm fast widersprechen, aber nur fast. Was hatte er von dem Wissen, dass ein Sonnenaufgang ein lohnendes Erlebnis sein konnte? Nichts, er würde keinen mehr sehen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich unendlich müde und traurig. Er sah mir in die Augen und sah die Gefühle die sich darin spiegelten.

Zögernd beugte er sich herab und berührte sanft mit seinem Mund meine Lippen. Zärtlich hauchte er einen Kuss darauf. In mir breitete sich Wärme aus, die tief aus meinem Inneren kam. Unwillkürlich hob ich meine Hände und schlang sie um seinen Nacken um ihm noch näher sein zu können. Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen entrang sich seinen Lippen, als er meine Reaktion spürte. Seine Hände umschlossen meine Taille und beinahe mühelos hob er mich hoch, so das meine Füße in der Luft baumelten.

In mir brachen sich meine Gefühle für ihn bahn und ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen. Er erwiderte den Kuss, drückte mich fest an seine Brust. Plötzlich stand ich wieder auf dem Boden und er war verschwunden. Um Halt zu bekommen umklammerte ich fest die Lehne des Stuhls. Ich fühlte mich noch ganz benommen und all meine Sinn waren in Aufruhr. Als sich mein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, begab ich mich ebenfalls auf mein Zimmer und versuchte Schlaf zu finden. Doch dieser sollte sich lange nicht einstellen.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Unruhig wälzte ich mich von einer Seite auf die Andere und das draußen Tag war machte die Sache nicht besser. Ich begann über mich nachzudenken, ich hatte mich mit dem überschreiten der Türschwelle sehr verändert. Ich erkannte mich selbst kaum wieder. Meine Gefühle waren so widersprüchlich und spiegelten sich in meinen Taten wieder. Seit ich hier bin, erlebe ich die ganze Bandbreite meiner Emotionen. Ich war wütend, leidenschaftlich, traurig, glücklich, ängstlich, mutig und verliebt. Nein, ich liebte! Und war lebendiger als je zuvor.

Musste erst ein Monster kommen, um mich aus meinem Dornröschenschlaf wach zu rütteln?

Ich machte mir bewusst was er war, ich war nicht naiv. Er tötet um zu Leben und doch würde ich ihm meines ohne zu zögern anvertrauen. So viele Widersprüche. Ich gab den Versuch zu schlafen entgültig auf und schob die Decke zurück. Mein Weg führte mich wieder zum Fenster. Der Himmel war bleiern und passte zu meiner Stimmung. Es sah aus als würde es bald regnen und schon öffneten sich die Himmelsschleusen und ein Schauer ging nieder.

Auch mir kamen die Tränen. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Ich würde so gerne mit ihm zusammen sein, aber wo sollten wir leben? Er brauchte die Nacht, ich den Tag. Ich esse normale Lebensmittel, er Blut und er ist soviel älter als ich. Obwohl ich auf seinem Alter nicht rumreiten will, er hat sich gut gehalten, sah keinen Tag älter als Dreißig aus. Ich seufzte. Wie sollte das hier alles weitergehen? Konnte es überhaupt weitergehen? Ich wünschte, er wäre ein ganz normaler Mann. Ich wünschte soviel, vielleicht zuviel.

Nun rannten mir tatsächlich Tränen über mein Gesicht. Warum er, warum ausgerechnet er? Am liebsten wäre ich nach unten gerannt und hätte mich ganz fest an ihn gekuschelt. Hätte meine Augen vor der Welt verschlossen. Ich zwang meine Gefühle nieder und suchte statt dessen meine Kleider zusammen. Ursprünglich war nur eine Übernachtung geplant gewesen und jetzt bin ich schon den vierten Tag hier. Wäsche waschen war jetzt angesagt, außer ich wollte in schmutzigen Kleidern rumlaufen.

Ich ging ins Bad und drückte meine Sachen mit der Hand im Waschbecken aus. Diese Tätigkeit übte eine beruhigend Wirkung auf mich aus. Ich begann alles wieder etwas gelassener zu sehen. Es gab keine Zukunft mit Sebastian. Diese Erkenntnis brach mir zwar das Herz, aber sie war wahr. Es gab für mich hier nichts mehr zu tun. Das Haus würde er nicht verkaufen, dass war lediglich ein Trick gewesen um jemanden herzulocken. Wie einsam muss sein Leben sein. Und schon hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm.

Ich sollte meine Sachen schnappen und gehen. Entschlossen packte ich die frisch gewaschene Wäsche und stopfte sie so wie sie war, tropf nass in meine Tasche. Alles andere folgte wahllos. Ich wurde hektisch, jetzt wo die Entscheidung gefallen, der Entschluss gefasst, schien ich es fast nicht erwarten zu können, das Haus für immer zu verlassen. Mit der Tasche in der Hand eilte ich die Treppe nach unten, ohne zu zögern auf den Ausgang zu. Meine Hand lag auf dem Türgriff, einmal nach unten drücken und ich wäre draußen, frei, auf dem Weg nachhause.

Nachhause, dieses Wort ließ mich innehalten. Ich war Zuhause, ich fühlte das in jeder Faser meines Körpers. Ich wendete den Kopf und sah auf die Kellertür. Geh, flüsterte ich mir selber zu. Doch da hatte ich meine Tasche schon zu Boden sinken lassen und ging auf die Tür zu. Ehe ich mich selber daran hindern konnte, befand ich mich auf dem Weg nach unten. Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne ihn nicht noch ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben. Meine Hände fanden von selbst den Hebel um die Geheimtür zu öffnen, so als hätten sie es schon tausendemale gemacht. Jetzt rannte ich die letzten Stufen nach unten, atemlos blieb ich bei seinem Bett stehen.

Sein Gesicht brannte sich unlöschbar in mein Gedächtnis ein. Er lag da, bleich wie immer, seine schönen blauen Augen geschlossen. Er strahlte eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus. Ich berührte meine Fingerspitzen mit meinem Mund und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Sanft berührte ich damit die seinen. „Lebe wohl. Ich liebe dich." Zärtlich fuhr ich ihm über die Wange, dann drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und ging ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen fort.

Oben angekommen, bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich konnte nicht einfach gehen, ohne zumindest eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Also drehte ich wieder vor der Eingangstür um und ging diesmal in die Bibliothek. Hier war ich erst zweimal gewesen, das erstemal mit Sebastian und das zweitemal auf der Suche nach eben jenem welchem. So hatte ich diesen Raum noch nicht wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen. Ich ging zum wuchtigen Schreibtisch und sah mich um. So viele Bücher, manche von ihnen wirkten uralt. Ich ging an den Regalen entlang und strich über die Buchrücken. Wahllos zog ich eines heraus und besah es näher. Charles Dickens David Copperfield eine Erstausgabe, ich wette er hat es selber gekauft, oder lieber nicht, er war ja Nachtaktiv.

Wie kam ein Vampir anno dazumal zu Büchern und Kleidern und, und, und. Noch eine Interessante Frage. Ich stellte das Buch zurück und setzte mich auf Sebastians Sessel beim Schreibtisch. Plötzlich runzelte ich die Stirn. Wo war den sein Monster von Katze? Normalerweise war die doch hier irgendwo. Ich sah unter den Schreibtisch, doch die Katze war nicht da. Auch gut. Ich zog einen Stift und ein Zettel aus meiner Tasche und überlegte mir gerade was ich schreiben soll, als mein Blick auf ein schlichtes dickes Buch fiel.

Es lag etwas abseits auf dem Schreibtisch und fiel so eigentlich nicht weiter auf und doch hatte es meine Neugierde geweckt. Schon streckte ich meine Hände aus und zog es zu mir ran. Der Einband war aus braunem Leder und es wirkte sehr alt. Es stand kein Titel drauf und man sah ihm an das es oft in die Hand genommen wurde. Leichte Gebrauchsspuren zeugten von der häufigen Nutzung. Unentschlossen wendete ich es in meinen Händen. Sollte ich hineinsehen?

Ich öffnete das Deckblatt und auf der ersten Seite stand nur eine Zahl – 1506 .

Sein Erschaffungsjahr! Noch zögerte ich die Seite umzublättern. Wie es aussah, handelte es sich um seine Geschichte, sein Leben als Vampir. Hier würden Dinge stehen, die ich von ihm nicht wissen möchte, die schwer zu verstehen sind und auch grauenvolle Geschehnisse.

Minutenlang sah ich einfach nur die Zahl an. Ich kämpfte mit mir, ein Teil rief blättere um du willst es wissen, wie es ist, zu sein wie er. Der Andere wollte das gar nicht so genau wissen und wollte statt dessen lieber gehen. Hier vor mir lag die einmalig Chance zu verstehen. Ich unterdrückte wieder mal den vernünftigen Teil und blätterte um.

Dies ist meine Geschichte und die auch jener die durch meine Hand ihr Leben lassen mussten.

Ich hielt in den Händen etwas einzigartiges und kostbares, die Chroniken eines Vampirs. Eine Geschichte des Blutes.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Luth 22.8.1476

Ich wurde als Namenloses Kind einer Namenlosen Frau geboren. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, früher war das nicht selten der Fall. Mein Glück im Unglück war, dass ich der uneheliche Sohn eines gutsituierten Gutsherrn war, der sich meiner Erbarmte und mich aufnahm. Ich genoss eine gute Erziehung und Ausbildung und erhielt, als ich alt genug dafür war, die Pfarre die zu diesem Gut gehörte. Ich führte ein bescheidenes, aber zufriedenes Leben. Alles hätte bis zu meinem Tod so weiter laufen können, ich wäre glücklich gewesen mit meinem Leben.

Luth 22.8.1506

Meine Welt wurde an meinem Geburtstag unwiderruflich verändert. Ich befand mich auf dem Nachhauseweg von einem Mitglied meiner überschaubaren Gemeinde. Der Mond schien blass vom klaren Himmel, doch die Nacht war merkwürdig still, so als hielt sie den Atem an. Ich konnte fühlen, dass Böse lauerte in dieser Nacht. Ein kalter Schauer überlief mich und hastig bekreuzte ich mich. Das gab mir die Kraft alle ängstlichen Gedanken abzuschütteln und meinen Weg fortzusetzen. An einer offenen Wegstelle lag zusammengekauert ein Mann, wie ich zuerst vermutete am Boden. Bewegte sich kaum, nur sein pfeifender und keuchender Atem war zu hören. Ich vermutete, dass dieser arme Mann von Wegelagerern überfallen und schwer verwundet wurde. Doch als ich mich zu ihm beugte, erstarrte ich ob des Grauen das ich gewahr wurde. Dieses Ding war kein Mensch, ausgedörrt lag es da und erinnerte an eine vertrockneten Leichnam. Mit seiner klauenartigen Hand griff es nach mir und zog mich zu sich nach unten.

Ich werte mich mit ganzer Kraft und es hätte mich keine Mühen kosten können ihm zu entkommen. War dieses Etwas kaum größer als ein Kind von höchstens 10 Jahren und doch zog es mich gnadenlos zu sich. Schon öffnete es sein übelriechendes Maul und ich konnte vier lange und sehr spitze Schneidezähne noch sehen, bevor es zubiss. Unter Schmerzen schrie ich auf und unter Aufbringung all mir verbliebender Kraft gelang es mir mich loszureißen. Ich lief weg von dieser Gottlosen Kreatur, doch sein schaudererregendes

Gelächter verfolgte mich bis Nachhause. Ich schaffte es noch die Tür hinter mir fest zu verschließen, dann kippte ich Bewusstlos um.

Ich erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Starke Schmerzen quälten mich, mein Körper war von Fieber entbrannt. Gepeinigt rollte ich auf dem Boden, schreiend und stöhnend vor Schmerzen. Ich starb in jener Nacht und wurde in der folgenden als etwas Neues geboren. Meine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, was ich auf meinen Fieberanfall von letzter Nacht zurückführte. Hastig trank ich einen Schluck Wasser, denn ich sofort wieder erbrach. Also hatte ich die Krankheit noch nicht überwunden. Zögernd betrachtete ich mein Gesicht im Spiegel, vor allem die Bisswunde an meinem Hals. Ich vermutete, dass der Biss schuld war an mein Unwohl sein. Doch es war kaum was zu sehen, nur zwei unauffällige dicht nebeneinanderliegende Wunden, kaum größer als der Kopf eines Nagels.

An meine Tür pochte es und ich eilte mich zu öffnen. Draußen befand sich Müller Thomas, er kam um mich zu bitten sein neugeborenes Kind zu taufen. Die Geburt war für seine Frau nicht leicht gewesen und auch um den Jungen stand es schlecht. Ich lockte ihn herein und ehe ich wusste was ich tat, sprang ich ihn an und riss ihm den Hals auf. Gierig trank ich sein Blut, ließ keinen Tropfen in seinem Körper zurück.

Nach dem ich die Tat vollbracht hatte und auf seinen toten Körper in meinen Armen hinabblickte, kamen mir die Tränen. Was hatte ich getan? Ich war ein Monster, ein blutgieriges Monster. Panisch kam ich auf die Beine. Ich musste ihn verbergen, ich musste dieses Wesen finden. Was war aus mir geworden, ich der keiner Seele etwas zuleide tun konnte, hatte eiskalt getötet……

Diesen Teil kannte ich schon, dass hat er mir bereits erzählt und so blätterte ich um.

_Seit Tagen irrte ich in den Wälder herum. Ich verbarg mich bei Tage in irgendwelche Höhlen. Wie ich schmerzhaft feststellen durfte, vertrag ich kein Sonnenlicht mehr. Mittlerweilen bin ich zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass es für mich tödlich ist. Überhaupt bei Tagesanbruch wach zu bleiben, fällt mir sehr schwer. Ich kann es, nur erschöpft es mich maßlos, so dass ich mich früher zur Ruhe begeben muss. Das Wesen habe ich nicht mehr gesehen, es bleibt verschwunden. Vielleicht ist es in jener Nacht noch verendet und wilde Tiere holten sich seinen Kadaver. Nun ich werde es nie erfahren. Mich beginnt der Hunger zu quälen, aber nicht nach Brot, sondern nach Blut. Ich versuche diese abartige Gier zu unterdrücken, doch mein Körper begehrt gequält auf, lange kann ich es nicht mehr hinausschieben Endlich ist es Abend. _

_Ich kann in der Ferne Menschen riechen. Auch etwas woran ich mich noch gewöhnen muss. Meine Sinne haben sich verändert. Ich kann besser sehen, hören und riechen. Wer weiß was sich noch verändert hat. Ich streife durch die Wälder auf der Spur dieses süßen Duftes nach menschlichem Blut. Durch die Baumreihen erblicke ich fünf grimmige, finstere Männer – Diebe und Halsabschneider. Ich trete aus den Bäumen hervor und zeige mich ihnen. Jodelnd stürzen sie auf mich zu. Der Erste zückt ein Messer und hält es mir dicht unter die Nase. Ich zuckte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, wollte nicht hier sein, wollte fliehen, doch der Hunger ließ mich erstarrt stehen bleiben. „Was haben wir den da?"_

_Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen sah mich der mit dem Messer an. Ich gab ihm keine Antwort, von mir war jedes Gefühl gewichen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken packte ich seine Hand mit dem Messer drehte sie um, ein knackendes Geräusch war zu hören, als es brach und zog ihn zu mir. Ehe er begriff was los war, hatte ich ihm schon meine Zähne tief in den Hals gerammt. Köstlich floss sein Blut in meinen Mund, ich trank ihn leer und ließ seine nutzlose Hülle fallen. Erst jetzt kam Bewegung in die anderen Männer, alle stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf mich versuchten mir den Garaus zu machen, aber sie wussten nicht wie stark ich war. Ich wusste nicht wie stark ich war. Bevor der Erste mich zu fassen bekam, hatte ich ihm schon das Genick gebrochen. Den Zweiten schleuderte ich gegen einen Baum, das grässliche Geräusch von splitternden Knochen verriet, dass er tödliche Verletzungen davon getragen hatte._

_Mit den letzten Beiden begann ich zu spielen. Ich hatte Blut gerochen und geschmeckt und nun war die Bestie in mir erwacht. Sie versuchten zu fliehen, ich ließ sie ein Stück vor mir herlaufen, ehe ich den einen einholt und ihn mit einem Sprung zu Boden riss. Ein für mich müheloses Drehen seines Kopfes und ich hatte ihm das Genick gebrochen. Der Andere hatte einen weiten Vorsprung, aber nicht weit genug, mit einem bösen Auflachen rannte ich hinter ihm her, ließ ihn in dem Glauben mir doch noch entfliehen zu können. Doch er war eigentlich schon tot, nur wusste er es nicht. Als mir das Spiel zu langweilig wurde, holte ich ihn kurzerhand ein und riss ihm mit Genuss die Kehle auf._

Ich war sehr schnell und sehr stark geworden. Das Gefiel mir. Die Männer ließ ich für die Krähen liegen. Ich fühlte die Macht in mir. Diese grobschlächtigen Mörder und Halsabschneider waren keine Gegner für mich gewesen. Beflügelt von meinem neuen Sein, beschloss ich herauszufinden wie stark ich wirklich war. Wo hatte meine Kraft und Stärke grenzen.

Ich blätterte zur nächsten Seite um.

York 6.1.1507

Ich war in das Haus einer jungen Familie eingedungen, getrieben von meiner Blutgier. Die Bewohner des Hauses trieb ich im Hauptraum zusammen. Ängstlich hielt die Frau die beiden Kinder an sich gedrückt, fürchtete um deren und ihr Leben, zu Recht. Keiner von ihnen wird diesen Abend überleben.

Wagemutig packte der Hausherr einen Stock und hielt in zitternd zur Verteidigung vor sich. „Verlasse mein Haus, du Ausgeburt der Hölle!" Er wusste was ich war. Ich lächelten ihn zynisch an und ließ dabei meine Zähne sehen. Unwillkürlich zuckte er bei diesem Anblick zusammen und bekreuzigte sich, aber das wird ihn nicht retten.

Ohne Anstrengung riss ich ihm den Stock aus den Händen, zerbrach ihn und warf ihn fort. Dann packte ich ihn beim Schopf und zehrte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. So roh behandelt ging er in die Knie. Flehend blickte er mich an. Seiner Frau entrang ein ängstliches Keuchen und die Kinder weinten. Ich blickte sie kalt an, dann senkte ich meinen Kopf und biss zu. Die schockierten Gesichter seiner Familie waren Balsam für meine schwarze Seele.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Mich schauderte als ich das alles lass. Ein einfacher Mann Gottes war über Nacht zur reißenden Bestie geworden. Diesen Mann begann ich zu fürchten, er war grausam und kalt. Das war nicht der Sebastian, den ich hier getroffen hatte. Ich blätterte ein paar Seiten nach vorne und lass weiter.

Huntigton 23.6.1618

Martha zwang mich schon wieder zu kultiviertem Benehmen. Wie ich diese geckenhaften Menschen verachte. Am liebsten würde ich mir einen von ihnen aus der Menge schnappen und ihm den dürren Hals umdrehen. Doch Martha würde sehr wütend werden, wenn ich das täte. Wir waren wieder einmal auf einer Landpartie uneingeladen erschienen. Aus Langeweile unterhielt ich mich mit einem jungen Mann, der mir sehr viel wirres politisches Zeugs erzählte. Sein Name war Oliver Cromwell, von ihm sollte man später noch viel hören, doch an diesem Abend empfand ich ihn als jungen Hitzkopf, mit fantastischen Ideen und als mögliches späteres Dinner…….

Ich erinnerte mich, dass er mir von Martha erzählt hatte. Ich hatte ein paar Seiten nach vor geblättert, da ich nicht die ganze Zeit von seinen blutigen Taten lesen wollte. Doch wie genau und wo er Martha traf das interessierte mich schon sehr.

Essex 11.9.1589 Martha

Ich schlich mich in der Dunkelheit an eine Kutsche heran. Wie gut das es immer wieder unvorsichtige Reisende gab. Sie machten halt an einer von Bäumen umschlossenen Lichtung, für mich perfekt. Hier konnte ich mich an ihnen ergötzen und laben, ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Ich packte den Kutscher, der verkehrt zu mir stand und an der Feuerstelle hantierte, bemüht ein Feuer zu entfachen. Ich schleuderte ihn zu Boden und warf mich über ihn, bereit ihn zu beißen , ihn zu töten. Doch plötzlich wurde ich durch die Luft geschleudert. Ich schlug schwer am Boden auf und ehe ich mich wieder fassen konnte, saß auf mir rittlings eine zierliche wunderschöne Frau. Sie lachte mich aus und vereitelte jede meiner Bemühungen mich zu befreien. Wie war das möglich? Schon seit vielen Jahren, hat es niemanden gegeben der stärker war als ich. „Na, kleiner Vampir, wolltest du meinen guten Freund und Kutscher töten? Du bist wohl ein ganz Schlimmer!"

Dabei lachte sie glockenhell auf. Ich war verzaubert von diesem Klang und von ihrer Schönheit. Sie hatte schwarze lange Haare, die ihr herzförmiges Gesicht weich umschmeichelten. Ihre Augen waren von einem strahlenderem blau als meine und funkelten mich übermütig an. Sie wirkte wie gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt, tatsächlich war sie 1308 in Ungarn geboren worden und somit eigentlich schon mehr als 200 Jahre alt. Eine Figur hatte sie wie ein sündiger Engel, der sie auch war. „Nun ich hatte schon lange keinen Gefährten mehr. Seit Vlad mit dieser Mina rumzieht, war ich alleine. Ich könnte dich mitnehmen, du scheinst Hilfe brauchen zu können." Sie musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß. Ich war kein schöner Anblick. Die Kleider waren lediglich Lumpen, die meinen Körper gerade mal so verhüllten und ich starrte vor Schmutz. Mir war mein Äußeres egal geworden, nur mehr die Jagd auf Beute war für mich Interessant. Martha erhob sich und half mir hoch, wieder erstaunte mich ihre Kraft. „Ich bin Martha und so wie du ein Vampir. Wer hat dich verwandelt?" Ich erzählte ihr meine Geschichte, die sie unheimlich zu amüsieren schien. „Und du kanntest den der dich verwandelt hat gar nicht? Du weißt nicht wer es war?" Verneinend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Eine Legende besagt, wenn es dir gelingt deinen Erschaffer zu töten, wirst du wieder ein Mensch und sterblich." Neugierig besah ich sie. „Und, hat das schon mal jemand gemacht?"

Sie blickte mich mit einem Augenzwinkern an. „Keine Ahnung" Dann wandte sie sich um zu ihrem Kutscher. „Charon! Wir haben einen Gast und vielleicht einen neuen Freund gefunden. Haben wir noch Kleidung für ihn?" Und zu mir gewandt sagte sie. „Du solltest unbedingt ein Bad nehmen, du riechst, um nicht zu sagen du stinkst, mein Lieber. Wie lautete eigentlich dein Name?" Ich nannte ihn ihr. Sie schickte mich hinab zum nahen Fluss und ich musste baden. Anschließend gab sie mir neue Kleider, ich fragte sie nicht, woher die stammten. Ich wusste es, von ihren Opfern. Nur waren ihre Opfer im vergleich zu meinen sehr wohlhabende Personen gewesen, denn das was sie mir zum Ankleiden gab, war alles aus sehr kostbarem Material. Sie deutete mir, nachdem ich mich ihr mit den neuen Kleidern präsentiert hatte, sich zu ihr zu setzten. „Du bist sehr hübsch. Wir werden viel Freude aneinander haben, aber zuerst musst du lernen dich wieder wie ein Mensch zu benehmen. Nein, du musst dich sogar noch besser benehmen. Dann kannst du ein bequemes und sorgloses Leben so wie ich führen. Alle Reichtümer der Menschen stehen dir zur Verfügung und das köstlichste Blut, der Reichen und Schönen. Glaub mir die schmecken besser, als die armen Teufel von denen du dich bis jetzt genährt hast." Noch an diesem Abend begann mein Unterricht.

Sie lehrte mich Fremdsprachen, wie man mit Besteck umgeht, da ich schon so lange mehr keines gebraucht hatte, waren meine Fähigkeiten eingerostet, Konversation, politische Themen und Themen die man unbedingt vermeiden sollte. Ich war sehr wissbegierig und sog alles was sie mir beibrachte wie ein gieriger Schwamm auf. Selbst die Art zu töten hatte sie für sich zu einer Kunstform erhoben. Sie sprang ihre Opfer nicht einfach an, oh nein. Sie verführte sie, sie umgarnte sie, bis sich die Opfer ihr freiwillig hingaben. Das zu Beobachten war ein sehr sinnliches Schauspiel und wir liebten uns danach ausgiebig.

Eifersucht durchzuckte mich. Er hatte diese Frau geliebt, dass konnte ich unmissverständlich herauslesen. Aber die Liebe hielt nicht für Ewig. Gut.

1665 London Der schwarze Tod

Die Pest hielt die Stadt fest in ihrem Griff, selbst für unsereins war der schwarze Tod tödlich. Martha und ich sahen einen jungen Vampir, der sich an einem kranken Mann labte und kurz drauf eines grausamen Todes verstarb. Gott stehe uns bei, oder wer auch immer. All unsere Versuche der Stadt und somit der Krankheit zu entfliehen scheiterten. Die ganze Stadt war im Aufbruch, jeder der konnte versuchte zu fliehen. Für uns erschwerte sich das Ganze noch zusätzlich, da wir nur Nachts reisen konnten. Wir standen kurz davor zu verhungern. Keiner von uns wagte es einen Menschen anzurühren, den bei vielen war die Krankheit noch nicht ausgebrochen, aber sobald die Krankheit in einem steckte, war sie für uns tödlich. Wir begannen zu altern, etwas was nur nach langem hungern passiert. Es war schlimm für uns den unaufhaltsamen Prozess bei dem anderen zu sehen. Marthas Haare waren über Nacht schneeweiß geworden und ihr wunderschönes herzförmiges Gesicht, mit den schönen blauen Augen zeigte erste Falten und ihre Wangen wirkten eingefallen. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass ich ähnlich verfiel. In unserer Not schlichen wir auf ein Schiff und entkamen so auf den Kontinent. Nur unter der Mannschaft grassierte eine seltsame Krankheit, einige der Seeleute verstarben bei der Überfahrt an Blutarmut.

1789 Paris

Die Stadt ist verrückt geworden, Paris steht in Flammen. Martha und ich fliehen vor dem gemeinen Mop und dem Feuer, um unser Leben. Was für eine schöne Zeit hatten wir zusammen in Paris gehabt. Wir frönten unsere Begierden. Martha hat mich in ihre Verführungskünste gut unterwiesen, keine Frau konnte mehr mir widerstehen. Wie törichte Hühner lagen mir alle zu Füssen. Wie sehr ich meine Macht liebte und die Menschen verachtete. Jede Nacht verführten wir abwechselnd eine junge Frau oder einen jungen Mann, das Ergebnis war immer das gleiche, nach dem wir uns an diesen satt getrunken hatten, liebten wir uns bis zum Morgengrauen. Doch mit einem Schlag war alles aus. Das Schicksal trennte uns in jener Nacht, ich sah sie nie wieder. Der Mop verfolgte mich bis an den Rande der Stadt, erst dort gelang es mir ihnen in die Nacht zu entfliehen. Wie grausam konnten Menschen sein. Ich sah viele erschreckende Bilder. Männer, Frauen und Kinder die enthauptete wurden und deren Köpfe Stolz durch die Strassen getragen wurden. Mich ekelten die Menschen an.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte, war es Mittag geworden. Ich war mir unschlüssig ob ich weiter lesen sollte, oder nicht. Vieles was ich gelesen hatte ging mir durch den Kopf. Konnte er tatsächlich wieder ein Mensch werden? War diese Legende war? Vielleicht. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich vermutlich auch jeden ausgelacht, der behauptet Vampire gibt es und nun wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Und noch etwas wurde mir klar, Sebastian war sehr gefährlich.

Er hat soviel Menschen ohne Mitleid und ohne Reue getötet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so verändert hat, dass er das jetzt nicht mehr tat. Was unterscheidet mich von seinen anderen Opfern? War ihm wirklich an mir gelegen? Ich seufzte, Antworten würde ich nur bei ihm und in diesem Buch finden. Entschlossen blätterte ich ein paar Seiten nach vor und wollte weiter lesen. Doch aus den Seiten purzelte ein kleines Stofftuch. Es war ein mit weißer Spitze umsäumtes, ca. 10 cm großes Tuch, in einer Ecke war kunstvoll der Buchstabe M eingestickt worden. Es wirkte etwas vergilbt und sehr alt. Verwundert hielt ich es in meinen Händen. Auf einmal zweifelte ich, ob ich hier weiterlesen sollte. Instinktiv spürte ich, dass das was jetzt kam, das war was er vor mir verschloss.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es recht von mir war das zu lesen. Immerhin war es so was wie ein Tagebuch. Gut es ist schon ein bisschen spät jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen zu haben. Ich besah mir die Seite näher und lass die Überschrift.

Madeleine meine größte Sünde – meine größte Schuld!

Das klang nicht gut. Ich haderte mit mir, was sollte ich tun? Unentschlossen legte ich das Buch nieder und trat zum Fenster. Ich öffnete einen kleinen Spalt vom Vorhang und sah zum Himmel hoch, als könnte ich dort die Antwort finden. Ich musste mich entscheiden, weiterlesen oder nicht. Fahrig fuhr ich mir durchs Haar, mit dem Ergebnis das es mir wieder wie wild vom Kopf abstand, aber dessen war ich mir gar nicht Bewusst, so sehr war ich in Gedanken bei dem Buch. Was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte hier nicht ruhig dasitzen und dieses Buch zu Ende lesen und dann einfach mit Sebastian zur Tagesordnung übergehen. So nach dem Motto, Beisst er mich dafür ja oder nein? Und ich wollte nicht so sein wie er, ganz sicher nicht!

Ich hatte mich Entschieden, ich packte das Buch und das Tuch und nahm beides an mich. An Sebastian schrieb ich einen kurzen Brief, dass ich mir das Buch ausgeborgt habe und das ich es ihm wieder zurück bringen werde und das es mir Leid tue das ich es gelesen habe, aber es war zu spät. ich musste den Rest von ihm auch erfahren, ich musste einfach. Ich lief förmlich zur Tür hinaus, ich war so in Eile, ich vergaß die Tür hinter mir zu schließen. Schnell startete ich meinen Wagen und brauste los. Meine Heimreise kam mir schneller vor, als das herkommen, vor einer wie mir schien Ewigkeit.

War es wirklich nur vier Tage her, als ich diese Strecke in die andere Richtung fuhr? Ich konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber es war so.

Als ich dann in meiner Wohnung stand, in meiner vertrauten Umgebung und meinen Ernest in die Arme schloss, war ich so Erleichtert das ich in Tränen ausbrach. Erst jetzt wurde mir die Anspannung der letzten Tage bewusst. Alles war zuviel für so kurze Zeit gewesen. Kaum hatte ich mich etwas beruhig, rief ich Julia an und sagte ihr das ich wieder da war und sie sich nicht mehr um Ernest kümmern musste. Meine Kleider warf ich nass wie sie waren einfach in die Waschmaschine und mir selber gönnte ich bei einem Glas Wein ein ausgiebiges Bad. Ich döste im warmen Wasser vor mich hin und fühlte mich herrlich entspannt, als das schrille läuten des Telefons mich aus der Wanne hochfahren ließ.

Ich wusste wer mich anrief, auch wen ich keine Ahnung hatte wie er zu meiner Nummer kam. Hastig schlang ich ein Handtuch um meinen Körper und lief eine Tropfspur hinter mich lassend zum Telefon.

„Ja!" Klang meine Stimme nur für mich atemlos oder auch für ihn.

„Warum bist du gegangen?" Seine Stimme ließ mein Innerstes vibrieren. Schon wieder kamen mir die Tränen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt wie sehr ich ihn vermisse, wie sehr er mir fehlte, doch statt dessen sagte ich so gefasst wie ich konnte.

„Ich brauchte ein bisschen Abstand, mir wurde da alles zuviel. Versteh mich bitte." Am anderes Ende war es lange Still.

„Und mein Buch?" Ich hatte auf diese Frage schon gewartet, aber dennoch verspürte ich einen Kloß im Hals als er sie mir stellte.

„Ich….es tut mir so leid.." stotterte ich , nicht wissend was ich sagen sollte.

„Ließ es!" Viel er mir ins Wort. „Und dann sag mir was du von mir hältst." Mit diesen Worten legte er einfach auf, sagte mir nichts nettes oder freundliches.

Ich stand noch einen Augenblick da, den Hörer in der Hand, so als wartete ich darauf, dass er doch noch etwas sagen würde, aber außer dem Freizeichen war nichts mehr zu hören. Ich ließ den Hörer kraftlos auf die Gabel fallen und stand wie betäubt da. Vielleicht machte er sich doch nichts aus mir. Schön langsam spürte ich die Kälte und bemerkte die kleine Pfütze zu meinen Füssen. Schnell riss ich mir das Handtuch vom Körper und wischte sie auf. Dann eilte ich in mein Schlafzimmer und zog mir was über.

In der Küche bereitete ich mir einen Tee zu und kuschelte mich mit einer Decke auf mein Sofa. Die Tasse und sein Buch griffbereit vor mir auf dem Tisch. Gedankenverloren nippte ich an meinem Tee und blickte dabei auf das Buch. Dann wie aus einem Impuls heraus griff ich danach und schlug die Seite auf. Madeleine..

1803 Ille-et-Vilaine-Rennes – Madeleine

Naoleon regierte Frankreich auf seine mehr schlechte als recht Art, doch mir konnte es egal sein. Ich hatte mich in Ille-et.Vilaine-Rennes niedergelassen und führte jetzt alleine ein gutes Leben. Ich wechselte in der Region von Zeit zu Zeit den Ort, damit meine Opferzahl nicht zu hoch wurde und vielleicht doch jemand Verdacht schöpfte. In Romille´ erwarb ich mir eine kleine Villa und dort lernte ich Madeleine kennen. Ich sah sie bei meinem üblichen Nachtspaziergang. Sie lief gleich einer Elfe über den Platz, vorbei am Brunnen. Ich eilte ihr ohne zu zögern hinterher. Ich musste wissen wer sie war. Als ich sie endlich eingeholt hatte, war ich so aufgewühlt, dass ich ihr beinahe die Kehle aufriss, aber nur beinahe. Ich hatte dank Martha gelernt mich zu beherrschen.

Kurz wandte ich mein Gesicht vor ihr ab, sie sollte meine Zähne nicht sehen. Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah ich hinab in das schönste Gesicht das ich je zuvor erblickte. Ihr dunkles langes Haar umrahmte das Antlitz einer Elfe. Sie blickte mich mit ihren mandelförmigen braunen Augen voller Vertrauen an und ihr voller Mund lud mich zum Küssen ein. Ich nahm mir was sie mir so freizügig bot. Nach dem Kuss fragte ich sie nach ihrem Namen – Madeleine. Laut sprach ich ihn aus und hörte ihn noch tief in meinem Herzen. Ich hatte mich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt. Ich begleitete sie Nachhause und wir verabredeten uns für den Nächsten. Wie schleppend mir die zeit bis dahin verging, selbst am Tage fand ich keine Ruhe, unruhig ging ich in meinem Verlies, so empfand ich meine Ruhestätte.

Zum ersten Mal seit ich ein Vampir war, wünschte ich bei Tage raus gehen zu können. Alles in mir schrie nach Madeleine. Wie konnte mich ein Augenblick mit einem Menschen so verzaubern? Ich dachte an Martha und an meine Zeit mir ihr. Vielleicht könnte ich mir auch eine Gefährtin schaffen? Was sprach dagegen? Martha hat mir erzählt sie habe das auch gemacht. Bei ihr war es dieser Vlad Tepes gewesen und sie hat es nicht bereut, auch wenn sie sich später getrennt haben. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass es in der Natur eines Vampirs lag sich von Zeit zu Zeit einen Gefährten zu Suchen. Ich wollte, dass Madeleine meine Gefährtin wurde. Ich würde ihr die Zeit geben sich an mich zu gewöhnen und sie dann zu einer wie mich machen und nur die Ewigkeit würde uns trennen können. Was war ich für ein Narr gewesen? Wie unglaublich dumm und arrogant. Und wie bitter musste ich dafür bezahlen.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Schon am nächsten Abend sah ich sie wieder, dieses zauberhafte Geschöpf. Wir wanderten durch die Nacht und ich wünschte sie würde ewig dauern. Jedes Wort lass ich ihr von den Lippen. Madeleine war die Tochter eines reichen Kaufmannes und einer verarmten Adeligen, sie hatte noch zwei Schwestern, die bereits gut verheiratet waren. Auch für sie hatte ihr Vater bereits einen Gemahl erkoren. Sie liebte gelbe Rosen und den Ruf der Nachtigal, ich wertete das als gutes Zeichen. Auch ihre Vorliebe für dunkele und düstere Orte machte mich glücklich. Sie schien für ein Leben mit mir wie geschaffen. Ich tanzte mit ihr über den leeren Dorfplatz, rund um den Brunnen. Lief mit ihr durch die Nacht, ohne Angst folgte sie mir. Sie war für mich bestimmt. Wir ruhten uns auf einer Mondbeschienen Wiese aus. Wir lagen Seite an Seite im Gras und betrachteten den Sternenübersäten Himmel. „Ich wünschte diese Nacht würde ewig währen. Ich wünschte ich könnte immer bei dir sein und müsste nicht den schrecklichen Gion Morrell heiraten." Seufzte mein Engel.

„Das musst du nicht, nicht wenn du nicht willst. Ich kann dir einen Weg öffnen, der dich von allem unabhängig macht und du wärst unsterblich." Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete mich aufmerksam. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, was meinst du? Du sprichst in Rätseln.." Nun bekam ich es mit der Angst, was wenn sie für die Wahrheit noch nicht bereit war? Ich könnte sie für immer verlieren. Hätte ich ein schlagendes Herz, so würde es in meiner Brust heftig flattern, so Bange war mir im Gemüt. Ich umschlang meine Finger fest mit ihren und schwieg. Es war nicht gut alles zu überstürzen. „Sebastian! Sprich mit mir. Du verschweigst mir was." Wie gut sie mich schon kannte, dabei war das doch erst unser zweiter Abend. „Vertrau mir, es ist nichts. Irgendwann werde ich dir alles erzählen, doch heute lass uns einfach die Nacht in ihrer ganzen Schönheit genießen."

Sanft drückte ich ihre Hand an meine Lippen und spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Auch sie hatte große Gefühle für mich, ich war so glücklich wie nie zuvor, nicht einmal als ich noch am Leben war. Die Nacht verging viel zu schnell und am Horizont graute der Morgen. Hastig drängte ich sie zum Aufbruch. Ich ließ es mir trotz der Gefahr, der Sonne mein tödlichster Feind, nicht nehmen sie bis zu ihrer Haustür zu geleiten. Sie schlang schüchtern ihre Arme um mich und küsste mich. Diese sanfte schmetterlingsgleiche Berührung ließ mich bis in die Zehenspitzen vibrieren. Stürmisch riss ich sie an mich und vertiefte den Kuss. Doch sie erstarrte in meinen Armen, noch nie zuvor war sie so geküsst worden. Schnell ließ ich sie los und bat sie, ob meines schlechten Benehmens, um Verzeihung. Wie schön war sie mit den sanft geröteten Wangen und dem verlegenen Lächeln. Sie hatte mir Verziehen. Freudenstrahlend lief ich durch die Strasse Nachhause. Ich schaffte es gerade mal so, zog mir aber die schlimmsten Verbrennungen zu die ich jemals hatte. Von meinem Gesicht begann sich das Fleisch zu lösen und meine Hände hatten sich zu verkohlten Klauen verwandelt, aber das war es wert gewesen. Was für ein kleiner Preis für so ein holdes Geschöpf.

Schön langsam wurde mir diese Madeleine unsympathisch. Ich konnte es mir selber nicht erklären, doch ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass sie es mit Sebastian nicht ganz ehrlich meinte. Was mich noch zusätzlich erstaunte, war sein jugendliches Verhalten, es war als wäre er nie zuvor verliebt gewesen, komisch wen man bedenkt wie alt er da schon war. Das Ganze war irgendwie Merkwürdig.

Ich nutzte den Tag um mich wieder vollkommen zu regenerieren und am folgenden Abend war von meinen Blessuren nichts mehr zu sehen. Da liebte ich es wieder zu sein, was ich war. Kaum verschwanden die letzten Strahlen der Sonne hinter dem Horizont, lief ich auch schon los. Wie lange konnte ein Tag sein, wenn man sich so nach Madeleine sehnte wie ich. Erst vor ihrer Tür blieb ich stehen. Da stand sie und wartete bereits auf mich. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und zärtlich schloss ich sie in meine. Tief atmete ich ihren Duft ein. Ich war in ihren Armen Zuhause. So standen wir engumschlungen beieinander, ich wünschte dieser Moment würde ewig währen. Ich wünschte ich hätte die Macht die Zeit anhalten zu können. Aber das konnte ich ja in gewisser Weise. Ich konnte ihre Zeit anhalten, nie würde sie altern und sie könnte für immer bei mir sein. Ich trat ein Stück zurück und streckte meine Hand aus, ohne zu zögern gab sie mir die ihre und schon liefen wir los. Die Nacht war noch jung, aber wir wollten keinen Augenblick vergeuden. Sie zeigte mir all ihre Lieblingsplätze und beschrieb sie mir wie schön sie erst im Sonnenlicht waren. Ich konnte es mir lebhaft vorstellen. Sie konnte so lebendig erzählen, so fantastisch mit Worten umgehen. Sie zauberte mit ihrer sanften und melodischen Stimme die schönsten Bilder in meinen Kopf.

Wir waren bei einer Wegkreuzung angekommen, wo ein besonders schöner Bildstock an die Pest erinnerte. Sie erzählte mir, dass viele ihrer Familie dieser Seuche zum Opfer gefallen waren, dass der Ort Romille' davon stark betroffen gewesen war. In allen Familien gab es große Opferzahlen. Für sie war dieser Ort, ein Ort des Friedens geworden, immer wenn sie traurig war oder einen anderen Kummer hatte, kam sie hier her. „Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will nicht, dass mein Fleisch in der Erde verfault. Kannst du das verstehen?" Ich lauschte ihren Worten und sie machten mich glücklich. Ob ich sie verstehe? Mehr noch, ich konnte ihr das ewige Leben, die Jugend und immerwährende Gesundheit geben, ich hatte die Macht dazu. Ich fasste mir ein Herz und beschloss ihr über mich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Mir war klar, dass wir uns kaum kannten, doch uns blieb die Ewigkeit einander kennen zu lernen.

„Da gibt es etwas in meinem Leben, eigentlich geht es um mein Leben, dass ich dir gerne sagen möchte. Madeleine ich liebe dich und ich möchte mit dir für immer zusammen sein." Hoffnungsvoll blickte ich auf sie herab. Sie war noch so jung, gerade mal zwanzig, ich hoffe, sie konnte mich verstehen. Scheu sah sie hoch zu mir. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sebastian. Aber wie du weißt, hat mich mein Vater Gion versprochen." Tränen glitzerten in ihren schönen Augen, mir brach schier mein totes Herz. „Wenn du bei mir bleibst, kann uns nichts auf der Welt trennen, dass verspreche ich dir." Voller Inbrunst sprach ich diese Worte. „Wer bist du?" Hauchte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Du solltest mich fragen, was ich bin. Ich bin unsterblich und ich kann auch dich unsterblich machen. Bleib bei mir, sei meine Gefährtin für immer."

Hier hielt ich inne, dass konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Er hat vor sie zu verwandeln, ohne sie wirklich zu kennen. Wie grausam konnte er den noch sein. Sie war noch so jung, fast ein Kind. Sie weiß noch gar nicht was sie wirklich will und von der Liebe hatte sie noch weniger Ahnung. Ich konnte das Fiasko auf das er Gnadenlos zusteuerte schon beinahe bildlich vor mir sehen. Du Narr, welches Mädchen träumt nicht von ihrem Helden, der kommt und sie befreit. Nur diese Art von Freiheit will nicht jeder. Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihm gefahren und hätte ihm die Leviten gelesen, ob seiner Dummheit. Doch er hat schon selber erkannt, wie sehr er sich bei ihr überschätzt hatte. Das arme Kind. Irgendwie konnte ich nicht weiterlesen. Seufzend griff ich nach meiner Tasse und musste feststellen, dass mein Tee mittlerweile eiskalt war. Es war auch Zeit für eine kurze Pause. Ich eilte in meine Küche und brühte mir neuen Tee. War mir Madeleine am Anfang unsympathisch gewesen, so hab ich beim weiterlesen erkannt, wie jung und unerfahren sie noch war. Sie war einem alten Vampir in Nichts gewachsen. Er würde sie mit Haut und Haaren fressen und verschlingen, bevor sie es merken würde. Ach Sebastian was hast du bloß getan? Warum hat dich niemand aufgehalten, niemand gewarnt? Wo waren nur ihre Eltern, warum haben sie es nicht verhindern können?


	16. Chapter 16

16

Madeleine blickte mich großen Augen an. „Wie meinst du das? Sebastian das ist Blasphemie, niemand ist unsterblich. Wir alle werden eines Tages vor Gott berufen." Unbewusst wollte sie sich bekreuzigen. „Madeleine für mich gilt das nicht. Ich bin kein Mensch" Nun wich sie vor mir zurück. Ihre Augen, die mich sonst so voller Vertrauen und Liebe anblickten, stand jetzt Furcht. „Was meinst du?" Selbst ihre Stimme bekam einen leicht hysterischen Klang. Hatte ich mich geirrt, war sie noch nicht bereit für die Wahrheit. „Kleines beruhig dich. Du musst keine Angst haben, niemals musst du mich fürchten. Ich liebe dich!" Rief ich aus und streckte meine Arme nach ihr aus. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, als sie sich an mich schmiegte. „Ich liebe dich auch." Flüsterte sie an meine Brust. Alles würde gut werden, wir liebten einander und das war das Wichtigste. Zärtlich strich ich ihr über die Haare und küsste ihren Scheitel. „Meine Elfe versprich mir für immer bei mir zu bleiben, lass uns zusammen der Ewigkeit trotzen." Stumm nickte sie an meiner Brust. Sie würde bei mir bleiben, sie hatte es versprochen. Ich war so glücklich. Überschwänglich hob ich sie hoch und wirbelte mit ihr im Kreis. Glockenhell lachte sie auf. „Du bist verrückt!" Rief sie aus. „Ja" Lachte ich.

„Verrückt nach dir!" Damit stellte ich sie wieder auf die Füße und küsste sie. Diesmal erschreckte sie meine Leidenschaft nicht, im Gegenteil, sie erwiderte meinen Kuss mit einer Feurigkeit, die mich mit Vorfreude erfüllte. Schon spürte ich wie meine Fangzähne zum Vorschein kamen, hastig schob ich sie von mir und wandte mich ab. Sonst würde mich nichts mehr zurückhalten können und ich würde sie auf der Stelle zu einem Vampir machen. Verletzt stand sie da, verstand meine Zurückweisung nicht. Zaghaft streckte sie eine Hand nach mir aus und berührte meinen Ärmel.

„Nicht!" Rief ich panisch, noch hatte ich mich nicht so weit unter Kontrolle, um mich ihr zuwenden zu können. „Was hast du? Sebastian, rede mit mir, was fehlt dir?" Mit erhobenen Händen stand ich da, ich wusste wie sehr sie mein Schweigen kränkte, doch mein Anblick hätte sie vielleicht noch mehr entsetzt. Schön langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder und ich spürte wie sich meine Fangzähne zurückbildeten. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah sie unter gesenkten Wimpern an. „Liebes, hör mich an." Ich sah in ihren Augen Tränen glitzern. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Schuft. Wie konnte ich ihr das nur Antun? „Liebes, nicht weinen. Ich bin keine deiner Tränen wert." Zaghaft drückte ich sie an mich.

„Warum bist du seltsam?" Sie war noch so unschuldig, wie ein Kind. „Liebes vertrau mir. Du willst doch auch für immer mit mir zusammen sein?" Bejahend nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Sanft hob ich ihr tränennasses Gesicht zu mir empor. „Morgen Abend kommst du zu mir und ich verspreche dir, nichts kann uns dann mehr trennen. Willst du das tun?" Freudendstrahlend nickte sie mit ihrem Kopf. „Ja" brache es aus ihr heraus. Sachte küsste ich sie auf die Stirn, mehr traute ich mir selber nicht zu. „Komm, ich bring dich Nachhause." Ich legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und gemütlich gingen wir zurück. Heute würde ich es schaffen vor Morgengrauen Zuhause zu sein.

Mit einem Kuss auf ihre zarte kleine Hand verabschiedete ich mich von ihr, zuvor erinnerte ich sie noch daran, mich morgen aufzusuchen, aber erst nach Sonnenuntergang. Rasch lief ich Nachhause. Ich wollte noch einige Vorkehrungen treffen, ehe ich mich zur Ruhe begab. Ab Morgen hatte ich wieder jemanden der diese Ruhe mit mir teilen würde. Ich richtete alles für einen romantischen Abend. Auf einen kleinen Tisch arrangierte ich schöne silberne Kerzenleuchter und dazu kristallene Weinkelche. Aus dem Garten holte ich mir schöne blutrote Rosen, auf ihnen schimmerten Tautropfen. Auch sie schmückten den Tisch. Mit meinem Werk zufrieden begab ich mich in meine Ruhekammer und freute mich auf die nächste Nacht.

Als der Abend dämmerte lief ich bereits unruhig in meiner Villa auf und ab. Was wenn sie nicht kommt? Wenn sie aufgehalten wurde? Ich war aufgeregt und nervös. Schon versanken die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Sie würde kommen, sie musste einfach. Ein zaghaftes Pochen an der Eingangstür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und bevor der letzte Klang verstummte, öffnete ich bereits die Tür. Madeleine sah mich, mit noch erhobener Hand, erschrocken an. „Wie…?" „Guten Abend, mein Schatz. Komm herein." Unterbrach ich sie und schob sie ins Innere. Als sie den gedeckten Tisch mit den Rosen und Kerzen sah, lächelte sie verträumt. Wie schön sie heute wieder war.

Sie trug ein schlichtes weißes Kleid, ihre Haare umflossen sie wie eine duftige Wolke. Ich zog ihr einen Stuhl zurecht und sie setzte sich. Ich kniet mich vor sie hin. „Madeleine, Liebes." Begann ich und fasste nach ihrer Hand. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, für immer. Willst du das auch?" Sie legte ihre andere Hand über meine und sah mir freudenstrahlend in die Augen. „Es gibt nichts was ich mir mehr wünschen würde." Rief sie aus. Ich war so glücklich, doch schlagartig wurde ich ernst. „Es gibt da noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss." Ich räusperte mich, jetzt war ich es der nervös war. „ Ich bin ein Vampir. Ich kann auch dich zu einem machen. Du würdest nicht mehr altern, nie mehr krank werden und könntest mit mir für immer zusammen sein." Ich sprach hastig und schnell, um nicht den Mut zu verlieren. Nun war die Wahrheit raus, bange wartete ich auf ihre Reaktion. Lange sah sie mich einfach nur an. „Nie mehr altern, für immer jung? Was muss ich dafür tun?" Freudig erregt küsste ich ihre Hand. „Nichts, dafür musst du nichts tun!" Rief ich aus. Ich erhob mich und zog sie mit mir. „Komm! Ich zeigs dir!"

Ich brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer und drückte sie in die Kissen. Ängstlich blickte sie mich an, ihr war nicht wohl zu Mute. „Hab keine Angst, vertrau mir, es wird nur ein bisschen weh tun. Schließ einfach deine Augen." Gehorsam machte sie sie zu. Langsam beugte ich mich über sie, küsste ihre bebenden Lippen. Glitt ihre Wange entlang und verteilte auf meinem Weg unzählige Küsse. „Wie schön du bist." Flüsterte ich an ihrer Wange. Streifte hinab zu ihrem Hals. Rasch hob und senkte sich ihre Brust. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, ihr Blut geriet in Wallung. All das konnte ein Vampir sehen. Nur kurz hielt ich inne und dann biss ich zu. Schmerzhaft schrie sie auf, um dann still in die Kissen zurück zu fallen.

Ich trank viel von ihrem köstlichen Blut, aber nicht zuviel, ließ genug übrig, damit sie überleben und sich verwandeln konnte. Lange lag sie still da, rührte sich nicht, doch schon bald würde die Verwandlung beginnen. Ich saß bei ihr, um ihr beizustehen und zu helfen. Mit einem gellenden Schrei richtete sie sich auf. Es hat begonnen. Ihre Hände gruben sich Klauenartig in die Decke. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, ich konnte nur mehr das Weiß von ihnen sehen. „Diese Schmerzen, ich halte es nicht aus!" Schluchzte sie erbärmlich auf und vergrub gequält ihr Gesicht in die Kissen. „Töte mich, lass mich sterben! Ich ertrage keine Minuten länger diese Pein!" Unruhig warf sie sich hin und her. Ihr Körper glühte wie im Fieber. Ihren Lippen entrang sich ein tiefes leidendes Stöhnen, zum Schreien war sie zu Schwach geworden. Ich litt mit ihr und konnte ihr doch nicht helfen.

„Liebes hab Geduld, bald sind die Schmerzen und dein Leiden für immer vorbei!" Ich umklammerte ihre Hand, um ihr so halt zu geben und rief ihr inbrünstig diese Worte zu, doch sie konnte mich nicht mehr hören. Der Prozess der Verwandlung war zu weit fortgeschritten. Weinend brach sie in sich zusammen, sie litt unendliche Qualen und ich wünschte ich könnte für sie die Schmerzen tragen. Und dann plötzlich lag sie still, rührte sich nicht mehr. Madeleine war tot.

Bald war ich zurück mit meiner Beute, ein Junge den ich auf der Strasse aufgelesen hatte. Nur zu willig kam er mit, wie sollte er sich mir auch entziehen können. Madeleine lag immer noch leblos da. Ich ließ den Jungen neben der Tür stehen und beugte mich über sie. „Madeleine, Liebes wach auf." Beschwörte ich sie. Zaghaft flatterten ihre Augenlider, sie kam zu sich.

„Was ist geschehen? Wo bin ich?" Sanft lächelte ich auf sie herab. „Du bist bei mir, für immer!" Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und umklammerte dabei ihren Hals. „Meine Kehle ist wie ausgedörrt und ich fühle mich so anders." „Sieh." Sagte ich und zeigte dabei auf den Jungen der hinter uns stand. „Du musst trinken.." Sie runzelte ihre schöne Stirn. „Was meinst du?" Ich sprang auf und zog den Jungen näher. „Hier sie, sein Blut wird dich stärken." Immer noch blickte sie voller Unverständnis.

„Sein Blut?" Ich legte den Hals des Jungen frei, biss in seinen Hals und trank, aber nicht viel. Ich versuchte ihr so zu zeigen was sie tun musste. Als ich sie wieder an sah und dabei das Blut von meinen Lippen troff, veränderte sie sich. Angewidert sprang sie aus dem Bett und drängte sich in eine Ecke, in ihren Augen flackerte der Wahnsinn.

„Was hast du getan! Bleib mir vom Leibe, du…du…Ungeheuer!"


	17. Chapter 17

17

Das Ende.

Heulend brach Madeleine am Boden zusammen.

„Ich will Nachhause." Jammerte sie. Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass war jetzt ihr zuhause.

„Liebes du bist zuhause." Sprach ich mit sanfter Stimme zu ihr.

„Das ist die Hölle und du bist der Teufel!" Schrie sie mich hysterisch an.

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Ich muss hier raus!" hektisch kam sie wieder auf die Beine und begann ruhelos hin und her zu gehen.

Panisch strich sie sich dabei mit den Händen über ihre Arme. Ihr Blick flackerte unruhig durch den Raum, so als suchte sie einen Ausgang und konnte ihn nicht entdecken.

„Sei vernünftig, Madeleine. Dir kommt nur alles ein bisschen fremd vor, dass wird sich bald legen und wir werden für immer glücklich sein." Ich war so blind, ich hatte immer noch nicht verstanden.

Die Frau die vor mir stand, hatte mit Madeleine, so wie ich sie kennen gelernt hatte, nichts mehr gemeinsam. Mit meiner überstürzten Tat hatte ich ein unschuldiges, reines Wesen in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Doch noch dachte ich sie beruhigen und auffangen zu können. Ich hatte noch viel zu lernen. Madeleine war für ein Leben als Vampir nicht geschaffen.

Sie wirkte wie ein gehetztes Tier, das man jeden Ausweg genommen hatte. Langsam um sie nicht zu erschrecken, ging ich auf sie zu. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und hoffte, dass sie sie ergriff. Doch sie wich, obwohl kaum möglich noch weiter zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an! Lass mich!" Kreischte sie. Sie war nicht sie selbst. Traurig ging ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ich wollte ihr nicht den Rücken zudrehen, ich hatte Angst um sie.

„Komm zu mir." Versuchte ich sie zu locken, doch sie nahm mich gar nicht mehr wahr. Ich fühlte wie sich ihr Geist von ihr immer weiter entfernte.

„Madeleine hör mir zu, alles ist gut. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Beruhige dich doch." Flehte ich sie an.

„Wo bin ich?" Fragte eine Stimme hinter mir.

Der Junge! Ihn hatte ich völlig vergessen. Vor Wut und Schmerz warf ich mich auf ihn und tötete ihn. Dann packte ich seinen leblosen Körper und beförderte ihn zur Tür hinaus. Ich dachte, wenn Madeleine ihn nicht mehr sieht, würde sie sich schon beruhigen. Doch ihre starr gehweitenden Augen belehrten mich rasch eines Besseren. Sie hat mir zugesehen und ihr Zustand hatte sich statt zu bessern, sofern das noch möglich war, verschlimmert. Sie begann zu würgen und übergab sich.

„Du bist die grässlichste Scheußlichkeit, die die Menschheit je gesehen hat!" Schrie sie mich an.

In ihren Augen war jeder Funke von Liebe erloschen, nichts mehr war geblieben. Ich hatte sie verloren. Resigniert ließ ich meine Schultern sinken. Warum habe ich alles falsch gemacht? Sie hat mich doch geliebt! Ich hatte immer noch nicht begriffen, was so offensichtlich vor mir lag. Madeleine wollte kein Vampir sein, sie wollte einfach nur ein Abenteuer erleben und hat sich dafür den wohl denkbar schlechtesten Partner gewählt, denn es in diesem Universum für sie gab. Mich! Doch das ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Es gab kein zurück.

„Madeleine sei doch vernünftig! Du wirst lernen dein neues Leben zu lieben. Du musst mir nur vertrauen." Versuchte ich erneut mein Glück, zu ihr durchzudringen. Um sie nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken, setzte ich mich aufs Bett und gab ihr die Chance mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich will dieses Leben nicht! Ich will dich nicht! Ich verabscheue dich, du bist ein Mörder!" Warf sie mir an den Kopf, dabei fuhr sie sich mit den Händen fahrig durch die Haare. In ihrer Aufregung kamen ihre Fangzähne zum Vorschein.

Sie spürte die Veränderung und fasste sich an die Zähne. Sie schnitt sich mit ihren Fingern daran. Erstaunt blickte sie auf ihr Blut, dass von ihren Fingern ran. Ich konnte sehen und spüren, wie Entsetzen und Begierde in ihr stritten. Das Entsetzen gewann. Hastig wischte sie sich ihre Hand in ihr weißes Kleid, um so das Blut nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Nun verlor ich die Geduld, das war albern.

„Finde dich damit ab, du bist kein Mensch mehr, nie mehr!" Herrschte ich sie zornig an.

Sie zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Sie hatte große Angst vor mir. Aber ich wollte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben. Alles was sie brauchte, war ein bisschen Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sie würde schon noch merken, dass ihr neues Leben nicht so schlecht war, wie es ihr im Moment erscheinen mochte.

„Hör zu, schon bald geht die Sonne auf. Wir werden uns zur Ruhe begeben und dann wirst du am nächsten Abend die Welt mit ganz anderen Augen sehen." Redete ich auf sie ein. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht hat sie mich nun doch endlich gehört.

„Die Sonne?" Fragte sie.

„Die Sonne ist nicht gut für unsereins. Wir sterben im Sonnenlicht." Erzählte ich ihr und ohne es zu wissen hatte ich mit meinen Worten ihr und mein Schicksal besiegelt.

„Die Sonne" Wiederholte sie. Ihre Augen waren glasig und ein eigentümlicher Glanz stand in ihnen, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich liebe die Sonne." Redete sie zusammenhangslos weiter und starrte dabei ins Leere.

„Ja die Sonne ist schön, aber nicht mehr für dich und auch nicht für mich." Versuchte ich sie am Reden zu halten.

„Ich möchte die Sonne sehen." Sprache sie, ohne mich zu beachten, monoton weiter.

„Nein Liebes, du kannst die Sonne nicht sehen." Auch das ging ungehört an ihr vorbei.

„Ich werde jetzt nachhause gehen." Sie war völlig isoliert von dieser Welt, ihr Geist hatte sie, wie es aussah, aufgegeben.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich auf sie zu und leget meinen Arm um sie. Dieses mal schrak sie nicht mehr vor mir zurück, sie nahm mich nicht wahr. Sanft dirigierte ich sie zur Tür.

Es wurde Zeit, schon glaubte ich die ersten Strahlen des kommenden Morgens zu spüren. Wir mussten, um etwaigen Verbrennungen zu entgehen, nach unten in den Keller. Stufe für Stufe ging es nach unten. Ich glaubte, nun wird alles gut. Ich dacht, dass war der Schock über die plötzliche Veränderung.

Doch ich irrte mich, so sehr, dass es selbst jetzt, wo ich es aufschreibe schmerzt. Sie war verzweifelt und verwirrt. Ich hatte ihr soviel ungefragt in meiner Euphorie und Verblendung genommen. Nur weil ich damals nicht gefragt worden bin und mein Schicksal ohne klagen angenommen hatte, wie konnte ich da in meiner Arroganz annehmen, dass es Madeleine genauso sah? Das war dumm, sehr, sehr dumm. Mich quälen noch immer Selbstzweifel und Schuldgefühle, wenn ich nur daran denke.

Mit dieser Schuld werde ich leben müssen, bis das ich ein zweites mal sterbe. Wir hatten die letzten Stufen erreicht und nur noch wenige Schritte trennten uns von der rettenden Dunkelheit, als sie sich plötzlich mit einem heftigen Ruck los riss.

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss hier raus!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie wieder nach oben.

Ich versuchte sie zu fassen zu bekommen und eilte hinter ihr her. Beinahe berührte ich den Saum ihres Kleides, bald würde ich sie haben. Schon bekam ich eine handvoll Stoff zu fassen und wollte meine Hand darum fest schließen, doch sie drehte sich rasch ein Stück zur Seite und ich griff ins Leere.

„Madeleine" Rief ich. „Bleib stehen!"

Doch weder wurde sie langsamer, noch blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte die letzte Stufe noch oben überwunden und rannte durch den Flur. Ich war ihr immer noch dicht auf den Fersen. Hätte ich sie vor ein paar Stunden noch mühelos zu fassen bekommen, so war sie mir an Schnelligkeit, durch ihr neues sein, fast gleich und blieb dadurch immer ein paar Schritte vor mir. Für mich außer Reichweite.

„Madeleine!" Flehte ich sie an.

„MADELEINE!" An der Tür drehte sie sich zu mir um. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Du hast mich zu einem Leben verdammt, dass ich nicht will. Was du mir angetan hast, kann ich dir nie verzeihen. Leb wohl."

Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Tür auf und sprang nach draußen. Mitten auf der Strasse blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Zuerst passierte nichts, die Sonne kam gerade über die Dächer und Madeleine stand noch im Schatten dieser.

„Madeleine, komm zurück, ich flehe dich an!" Doch sie stand einfach da und wartete. Sie musste nicht lange warten.

Die ersten wärmenden Strahlen des Tages fielen auf sie. Ein gellender Schrei durchdrang die Stille. Madeleine schrie vor Schmerzen. Ihre Haut verbrannte zur Asche und fiel auf den Boden. In wenigen Minuten war von ihr nichts mehr übrig.

Der Wind nahm sich des kleinen Häufchens Asche an und vertrieb es in alle Richtungen.

Ich sank auf meine Knie zu Boden und weinte zum ersten mal seit beinahe 300 Jahren.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Das war also das Ende von Madeleine. Sachte legte ich das Tuch wieder zurück, zwischen die Seiten. Was für eine Tragödie! Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihm gefahren und hätte ihn geschüttelt. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Aber hatte ich das Recht ihn zu verurteilen? Tat er das nicht selber schon zu genüge? Bei jeder geschriebenen Zeile von ihm konnte ich spüren, dass er sich nicht geschont hatte.

Offen und ohne seine Rolle zu beschönigen, hatte er seine Schuld eingestanden. Er hatte dieses Mädchen aufrichtig geliebt, war es da nicht das natürlichste der Welt, wenn auch er mit ihr für immer glücklich sein wollte? Ich war so durcheinander. Was war er wirklich. Ein Vampir mit Gefühlen oder ein rohes Monster?

Ich hatte nach alle dem was ich bisher gelesen hatte keine Lust mehr auch noch den Rest zu lesen, aber war ich ihm das nicht schuldig? Immerhin hatte ich das Buch ungefragt entwendet. Müde streckte ich mich, heute würde ich es nicht mehr zu ende lesen, soviel stand fest. Ernest, der neben mir lag, sprang auf sobald er sah, dass ich mich dazu bequemte aufzustehen. Sah er doch seine Chance gekommen von mir eine extra Portion zu erbetteln, die ich ihm selbstverständlich gewährte. Nicht umsonst brachte er stolze 12 kg auf die Waage.

Er hatte mich um seine Pfote gewickelt, ich konnte ihm nichts abschlagen. Das Buch in einer Hand und die Tasse in der Anderen marschierte ich, verfolgt von Ernest, in die Küche, wo ich sobald ich alles aus den Händen gelegt hatte, für Ernest wie immer nicht schnell genug, er strich mir betteln um die Beine, endlich seine Futterschüssel auffüllte. Erst da merkte ich, dass ich den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte und wie zur Bestätigung begann mein Magen heftig zu knurren.

Da ich ein paar Tage nicht da war, gab mein Kühlschrank nicht viel her. Also ging ich zum Telefon und bestellte mir eine Pizza. Auf die Pizza wartend, setzte ich mich zu Ernest in die Küche. Unruhig klopfte ich mit den Fingern auf das Buch. Genervt von mir selber schlug ich es schließlich auf. Ich musste einfach wissen wie es weiter ging. Was hatte er gemacht danach?

1803 Endlich zurück in England!!

Noch in der folgenden Nacht verließ ich Romille´ und machte mich auf den Weg zur Küste. Mein Schmerz war grenzenlos, ich überlegte mir das Leben zu nehmen. Welches Recht hatte ich noch darauf? Madeleine war tot und ohne sie erschien mir alles so sinnlos. Ich suchte mir ein passendes Schiff und erreichte England kaum eine Woche nachdem Madeleine sich das Leben genommen hatte.

Ich erinnerte mich an ein kleines Dorf mit dem schönen Namen Heaven, vor vielen Jahren war ich hier zufällig durchgekommen und hatte abseits ein wunderschönes Herrenhaus entdeckt. Das sollte mein Ziel werden. Ich war wieder in London von Board gegangen, doch diesmal war die Mannschaft gesund geblieben. Nur ich wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Mir graute davor einen Menschen beißen zu müssen, ich konnte es nicht mehr. Wobei ich früher Spaß empfand, davor graute mir heute. Aber noch war ich nicht bereit dazu, zu verhungern. Ich bezahlte einen Schlachter gut dafür mir Tierblut zu überlassen.

Es schmeckte zugegebenermaßen scheußlich, doch reichte es um zu überleben und das genügte mir. Ich fiel immer mehr und immer tiefer in ein Loch. Mir war alles egal geworden, bis ich Heaven erreichte. Zu meinem Erstaunen und zu meiner Freude stand das Haus leer und zum Verkauf. Noch am selben Tag erwarb ich es und zum erstenmal seit Tagen fühlte ich mich für einen winzigen Augenblick gut.

Es gab viel zu tun, bei den meisten Sachen legte ich selber Hand an. Ich renovierte die alten Möbel, die zurück geblieben waren. Strich Wände, erneuerte Böden. Wie groß war mein Erstaunen, als ich den Keller mit dem geheimen Gang entdeckte, dieses Haus war für einen Vampir wie geschaffen. All das lenkte mich von meinem Kummer ab. In der Nacht durchstreifte ich die Wälder, die das Haus von drei Seiten her umgaben. Die Bäume standen dermaßen dicht, dass man nur nach wenigen Schritten vollkommen von ihnen umschlossen war. Ich genoss meine nächtlichen Ausfüge, waren sie meine einzige Freude in meinem, mir nun so trostlosen, Leben und das Haus. Zimmer für Zimmer machte ich mich daran, den alten Glanz neu erstehen zu lassen.

Besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmete ich der Bibliothek. Um sie so zu gestalten, wie ich sie haben wollte, ließ ich die Decke darüber entfernen und hatte somit einen doppelt so hohen Raum geschaffen. Ich ließ auf drei Seiten Regale einbauen und fühlte sie Fach für Fach mit allen möglichen Büchern. Lesen zählte ich nun auch zu meinen großen Leidenschaften. Ich wurde mit der Zeit sehr einsam, da ich mich von allem und jedem zurückgezogen hatte, sprach ich oft Wochen mit keiner Menschenseele und auch Vampire verirrten sich nicht in diese abgeschiedene Gegend.

Manchmal glaubte ich der Einzige meiner Art zu sein. Was ich eigentlich ganz gut fand, solche wie mich sollte es nicht geben, ich war ein Fehler, ein Unglück für die Menschheit. Nach nur wenigen Monaten waren die Arbeiten an dem Haus soweit abgeschlossen und ich hatte wieder nichts zu tun um die Leere meines Seins auszufüllen. Erneut sann ich über die Möglichkeit mir das Leben zu nehmen nach. Immer und immer wieder dachte ich über die Ereignisse in Romille´ nach. Madeleine, warum habe ich es nicht erkannt? Warum konnte ich es nicht sehen? Ich verfiel in eine dumpfe Trauer und verschloss mich immer mehr. Selbst den Wald mied ich. Ich verließ das Haus nur mehr um mir Blut zu holen. So brachte ich die nächsten vier Jahre zu.

1807 Martha lebt!

Ich saß in meiner Bibliothek, mein liebstes Zimmer in diesem Haus. Tief brütete ich über eine neu erworbene Chronik des Empires, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Martha im Rahmen stand.

„Hallo Geliebter!" Ihr Anblick versetzte mir einen Schock, ich hatte sie vor 18 Jahren zuletzt unter sehr dramatischen Umständen gesehen und war davon ausgegangen sie hätte diese Nacht nicht überlebt.

„Wie?" Brach es aus mir völlig verblüfft heraus.

„Wie was? Das ich noch lebe? Das ich hier bin?" Glockenhell lachte sie auf. Sie war wie immer.

„Nun es war schwierig der aufgebrachten Menge zu entkommen, aber ich habe noch ein paar Geheimnisse, die ich keinem verraten habe, auch dir nicht." Irgendwie verstand ich gar nichts.

„Wie, ich meine was, ach egal, erzähl mir wie ist dir die Flucht gelungen und was hast du dazwischen gemacht?" Schwungvoll warf sie sich in einen der Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.

„Wo soll ich beginnen? Nachdem wir getrennt wurden, gelang es mir mich in die Katakomben durchzuschlagen. Dort verbarg ich mich bis es auf den Strassen wieder ruhiger wurde. Erst dann wagte ich mich heraus. Ich habe dich gesucht, mein Schatz, aber du warst und bliebst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Von Paris aus kehrte ich zurück in meine Heimat Ungarn. War nicht meine beste Idee, muss ich sagen."

Hier lachte sie gezwungen auf. Irritiert betrachtete ich sie.

„Die Menschen dort sind sehr abergläubisch und glauben an die alten Zauberformeln. Ich kann dir sagen diese alten Verwünschungen sind sehr mächtig." Von ihrer vorrangegangenen Fröhlichkeit war nichts geblieben, sie wirkte genauso niedergeschlagen wie ich.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie blickte auf ihre Hände und erst da wurde mir ihr Aussehen bewusst. Früher gab es keine Stunde des Tages wo sie nicht perfekt ausgesehen hatte. Doch heute wirkte ihre Kleidung hastig übergeworfen. An ihrem blutrotem Kleid saß die Schleife schief und war schlecht gebunden. Ihre Schminke war zu stark und grell aufgetragen, so als hätte sie es verlernt. Selbst ihr Haar wirkte zerzaust und ungekämmt bei näherem hinsehen. Und ihre Nägel waren eingerissen oder abgebrochen.

„Martha was ist los?" Nun machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen.

„Auf mir lastet ein Fluch! Ich….mir bleiben nur mehr wenige Tage und dann …." Hier brach ihre Stimme und verzweifelt sah sie mich an.

„Was geschieht dann?" Ich legte mein Buch weg und rückte näher.

„Der Fluch!" Beinahe hätte ich ob ihrer dramatischen Worte aufgelacht. Kein Mensch und auch kein anderes Wesen konnte jemanden Verfluchen.

„Du machst dich lustig über mich." Ängstlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Du verstehst das nicht. Die Alten in meinem Land sind sehr mächtig und ich habe einen schweren Fehler begannen. Ich hätte nicht dort zurückkehren sollen. Mir wurden alle meine Taten angelastet und ich wurde für schuldig befunden und verurteilt.."

Ich glaubte immer noch an einen schlechten Scherz.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Nun begannen ihre Augen wieder zu leuchten. „Ich habe mich erinnert, wie du mir irgendwann einmal von diesem Haus erzählt hast und als ich in London war kamen mir zufällig Gerüchte zu Ohren, dass es hier nicht mir rechten Dingen zu geht, da wusste ich du hast es auch geschafft. Sebastian du musst mir helfen!"

Das Läuten an meiner Tür ließ mich erschrocken aufspringen. Völlig gefangen von der Geschichte, brauchte ich ein paar Sekunden bis mir wieder einfiel, dass meine Pizza gekommen war. Hastig eilte ich in die Diele und drückte den Türsummer. Zugleich fasst ich in meine Tasche und kramte mein Portmonee heraus.

Schnell bezahlt ich den Lieferanten und eilte zurück in die Küche, wo ich die Pizza achtlos auf den Tisch knallte. Ich wollte nichts essen, ich wollte wissen wie es weiter ging. Was war mit Martha, das interessierte mich brennend.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Hastig schlug ich die Seite auf und sucht die Stelle wo ich vor dieser lästigen Unterbrechung gewesen war.

„Sebastian du musst mir helfen!" Martha blickte mich großen, verschreckten Augen an. Noch immer fiel es mir schwer an einen Fluch zu glauben, aber sie tat es und sie hatte große Angst. Ich stand auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte mich zu ihr.

„Gut, erzähl mir einfach alles von Anfang an." Mehr Aufforderung brauchte sie nicht, aus ihr sprudelten die Worte nur so hervor.

„Ich ging von Paris aus zurück nach Ungarn und lebte dort recht gut. Ich nahm mir einfach was ich brauchte und mehr." Hier stockte ihre Stimme.

Ich bekam so eine Ahnung, was passiert war. Martha hatte eine Neigung zum Exzentriker und das war ihr zum Verhängnis geworden.

„So lebte ich die nächsten Jahre sehr gut, zu gut. Doch vor vier oder fünf Jahren kamen die Sinti und alles wurde anders. Ich….sagt dir der Name Bathory etwas?" Stumm schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

„Sollte er?"

„Die Bathorys sind ein mächtiges Herrschergeschlecht in Ungarn und meine Familie. Dort kennt jeder diesen Namen, aber vor allem wegen einer Nachfahrin von mir –meine Großcousine Erzsebeth, genannt die Blutgräfin. Du hast nie von ihr gehört?" Mir war so als hätte ich eine dunkle Erinnerung daran.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber erzähl weiter."

„Nun jeder kennt die Bathorys, auch die Sinti. Ich hatte vom einfachen Volk nichts zu befürchten, im Gegenteil sie gaben mir alles, wonach mir verlangte. Doch dann wollte ich unbedingt einen schönen jungen Mann aus der Gruppe der Sinti und zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit wurde mir dieser Wunsch verweigert. Ich versuchte es mit dem uns so eigenen Charme, doch durch den Schutz der Alten, waren sie dafür nicht empfänglich.

Ich wurde wütend, nein rasend und so holte ich mir einfach, wonach mich verlangte. Ich schlich mich in der Nacht ins Lager, packte ihn und brachte ihn fort. In meinem Schloss, ja ich hatte mir das Schloss von Elzsebet als Zuhause auserkoren, machte ich ihn zu einem von uns. Er flehte mich an ihn zu verschonen, doch ich lachte ihn nur aus. Dann verwünschte er mich und sagte mir auf den Kopf zu, dass ich dafür büßen würde. Sein Volk würde ihn, Nikolai, rächen, so wahr er hier stehe. Doch auch das kostete mich nicht mehr als ein Lächeln, was mir wie du sehen kannst gründlich vergangen ist."

Martha atmete tief ein, etwas was wir nur zum Schein oder in Moment größter Erregung tun.

„Nun ich biss ihn und verwandelte ihn in einen Vampir. Wie schnell er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hat! Die kleine Dienstmagd, die ich ihm als Nahrung anbot, nahm er ohne Federlesens an. Ich beschloss ihn zu behalten. Er würde mir, nachdem ich ihm Bildung beigebracht hatte, ein guter Gefährte sein, denn er war von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit. Er hatte das schwarzes glattes Haar und genauso schwarze Augen, in seiner Statur wirkte er sehr stolz, wenn er aufrecht da stand und er besaß das feurige Temperament eines Ungars.

Sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich dir das sage, aber ich hab eine große Schwäche für Männer aus meinem Volk."

Ich war ihr nicht böse, denn alles was ich jemals für sie gefühlt hatte, war lange vorbei und da war noch Madeleine, sie hatte ich immer noch nicht aus meinen Gedanken getilgt. Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie dachte und manchmal wurde der Schmerz so übergroß, dass ich daran zu ersticken glaubte, obwohl ich nicht atmete.

„Sein stolzes Herz, dass wollte ich für mich gewinnen. Nikolai sollte mich lieben. Aber es kam ganz anders. Als der folgende Tag anbrach, stürmten seine Leute das Schloss und suchten uns. Sie fanden uns unten in den Kellerräumen. Nachdem sie entdeckten, was ich Nikolai angetan hatte, töteten sie ihn. Anschließend packten sie mich um auch mich zu meucheln. Halt, rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen und ehrfürchtig traten sie zur Seite, machten Platz für eine alte Frau. Sie trat dicht an mich heran.

Später sollte ich erfahren, dass sie die Großmutter von Nikolai war und in ihrer Gruppe die Älteste. Dir soll genommen werden was du genommen hast. Sagte sie zu mir und packte dabei eine Strähne meines Haars und schnitt es mit einem alten Dolch ab. Triumphierend hielt sie mein abgeschnittenes Haar hoch und zeigte es ihrem Volk, dann wandte sie sich mir wieder zu. Sobald der Mond voll ist wirst du altern und beim nächsten sterben! Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging fort. Die Männer die mich gepackt hielten, ließen mich einfach fallen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie alle fort."

Hier machte sie eine Pause und ich wartete bis sie soweit war fortzufahren. „Zuerst hielt ich das auch so wie du für einen dummen Scherz. Wir altern nur wenn wir keine Nahrung finden und dieser Prozess kehrt sich sofort wieder um, wenn wir welche haben, aber ansonsten sind wir unsterblich." Sie sagte mir damit nichts neues, das sind Dinge die jeder Vampir weiß.

„Vor fünf Nächten war der erste Vollmond und sieh mich an, ich beginne zu altern!" Ich betrachtete sie genauer und tatsächlich.

In ihrem Gesicht zeigten sich erste kleine Fältchen und vereinzelt woben weiße Fäden in ihrem Haar. Diese Zeichen waren noch sehr gering, aber ich konnte ihre Aufregung verstehen. Auch wenn sie noch so gering da waren, sie dürften überhaupt nicht da sein.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Schön langsam begann ich zu glauben. Zu intensiv erzählte mir Martha ihre Geschichte und ich konnte die Anzeichen selber sehen.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit den Fluch zu brechen. Ich muss mein Haar zurückbekommen, dann und nur dann ist er gebrochen." Dramatisch sah sie mich an.

„Sie sind hier! Ich bin ihnen bis nach London gefolgt und habe dann ihre Spur verloren!" hektisch sprang sie vom Stuhl hoch und lief unruhig hin und her.

„Beruhig dich! Wir werden sie finden. Ich helfe dir." Das war genau was ich brauchte- eine Aufgabe. Ich würde ihr helfen und nebenbei noch meinen Gedanken entfliehen.

„Du verstehst nicht! Wie soll ich mich beruhigen? Fünf Tage sind bereits vergangen und in 13 ist der nächste Vollmond und ich habe keine Ahnung wo die Sinti hingegangen sind! Es kann Tage, wenn nicht Wochen dauern sie wieder zu finden!" Ich musste nachdenken und lehnte mich zurück.

„Erzähl mir genau wo du sie zuletzt gesehen hast?" Sie hielt in ihrem Lauf inne.

„Bei den Docks! Wieso?" Das half uns nicht wirklich weiter, aber das wollte ich ihr nicht sagen.

„Nun vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam einen Ansatzpunkt, wohin sie sich gewendet haben. Ich werde meine Sachen packen und noch heute mit dir nach London fahren. Dort hast du sie zuletzt gesehen und dort werden wir eine Spur von ihnen finden." Sagte ich Zuversichtlicher, als ich mich fühlte. Martha hatte Recht, sie konnten praktisch überall sein.

Tröstend legte ich ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie mit mir durch die Tür.

„Komm, schnappen wir sie uns!" Das entlockte ihr endlich wieder ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe."

Noch in dieser Nacht erreichten wir die Docks und ich befragte jeden Mann, jede Frau und auch jedes Kind ob sie die Sinti gesehen hatten. Doch überall bekam ich die gleiche Antwort, niemanden waren sie aufgefallen. Was mich nicht weiter erstaunte, die Docks waren gefährlich und dort kümmert sich jeder nur um seine Angelegenheiten.

Doch der Zufall arbeitete für uns, eine kleiner Junge fiel uns zufällig in die Hände, als er an uns vorbei laufen wollte, er hatte bei einer Schenke einen Gast beraubt und ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich half ihm zu entkommen. Als Gegenleistung verriet er uns wohin die Sinti gegangen sind.

Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Cambridge. Martha wäre am liebsten gleich losgestürmt, ihnen hinterher, doch die Morgendämmerung zwang uns, uns schleunigst ein Quartier zu suchen. Wir würden warten müssen bis die Nacht hereinbrach. Ich konnte Martha nur schwer bändigen, doch hätte ich sie nicht zurückgehalten, hätte es keine 13 Tage bis zu ihrem Tot gebraucht.

12 Tage bis Vollmond

In der nächsten Nacht besorgten wir uns die schnellsten Pferde und ritten als wäre der Teufel hinter uns her. Wie liebte ich dieses Freiheitsgefühl das mich durchdrang. Nichts hörte ich als die donnernden Hufe unter mir und den Wind über mir in den Ohren. Wir kamen gut voran und erreichten Cambridge bevor der Morgen zu dämmern begann. Auch hier war eile geboten, denn sonst wären wir beide tot. Wir suchten uns einen unterirdischen Unterschlupf, was in dieser traditionellen Stadt leicht war, hier gab es viele unterirdische Gänge und Keller.

11 Tage bis Vollmond

Kaum war die Nächste Nacht herein gebrochen, wollte Martha sich sofort auf die Suche machen. Mit Erschrecken stellte ich fest, dass sie in diesen zwei Nächten enorm gealtert war. Wäre sie eine Menschenfrau, man würde sie jetzt so um die Vierzig schätzen. Die Falten um die Augen und den Mund hatten sich vertieft und ihr wunderschönes schwarzes Haar war von unzähligen weißen Strähnen durchzogen. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meine Gefühle verbergen, hätte sie gesehen was ich sah wäre sie in Tränen ausgebrochen. Wir brachten die nächsten Stunden damit zu jeden der uns begegnete nach den Sinti zu befragen, doch es war wie in London, keiner konnte oder wollte uns Auskunft geben. Diese Nacht kehrten wir unverrichteter Dinge in unser Lager zurück. Martha tobte und weinte vor Angst, ihr rann die Zeit durch die Finger. Ich schlug ihr vor in der folgenden Nacht getrennt auf Suche zu gehen.

10 Tage bis Vollmond

Ich machte mich alleine auf die Umgebung zu durchstreifen. Da wir sie nicht direkt in Cambridge gefunden hatten, mussten sie sich irgendwo außerhalb aufhalten. Naheliegend waren für mich die Wälder rund um Cambridge. Also konzentrierte ich meine Suche dort und wurde tatsächlich fündig. Schon von weitem sah ich durch die Bäume den Schein eines Lagerfeuers. Ich lief darauf zu und als ich schon fast da war, prallte ich zurück. Zuerst dachte ich, ich sei gegen einen Ast gelaufen oder ein anderes Hindernis, doch da war nichts und dennoch konnte ich nicht weitergehen. Verblüfft versuchte ich herauszufinden warum, als wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich eine alte Frau vor mir stand. Sie ging auf einen Stock gestützt und ihr Gesicht war von unzähligen Falten übersäht. An ihrer Kleidung konnte ich erkennen, dass sie zu den Sinti gehörte.

„Du kommst hier nicht durch. Das ist ein Bannkreis. Nur den Lebenden ist es gestattet hier vorbei zu gehen." Ich streckte meine Hände aus um die Barriere zu fühlen.

„Wer bist du und warum bist du gekommen?" Fragte mich die Alte.

„Ich komme für eine Freundin. Ihr habt etwas was sie zurück haben möchte." Sie sah zu mir hoch und versuchte mir, wie ich glaubte, auf den Grund meiner Seele zu blicken.

„Bevor ich dir Antworte, werde ich dein Schicksal lesen." Mit diesen Worten kniete sie sich auf den Boden nieder und schüttelte einen kleinen Beutel, den sie bei sich trug, aus. Viele kleine Knochen purzelten daraus hervor. Ich sah nur ein Häufchen alter bleicher Knochen, doch sie betrachtete diese äußerst Konzentriert, dann sah sie mich an.

„Das ist ja Merkwürdig. Kann das sein?"


	20. Chapter 20

20

„Sag mir was du siehst und sprich nicht in Rätseln!" Herrschte ich sie zornig an, diese Frau hatte etwas an sich, was mich nervös machte und auch Angst einflösste. Wieder warf sie mir einen eigentümlichen Blick zu.

„Komm morgen wieder und bring deine Freundin mit!" Befahl sie mir. Dann wendete sie sich ab und ging fort.

„Warte! Was….?" Doch sie hörte mir nicht mehr zu. Unschlüssig stand ich vor dieser unsichtbaren Barriere und war verwirrt und irritiert. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwann nach Minuten, es könnten auch Stunden gewesen sein, kehrte ich um und begab mich zurück in unser Lager. Martha wartete bereits auf mich. Unruhig und wütend schlich sie in dem Keller herum.

„Nichts! Ich war überall, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihnen zu finden!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor mir auf.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" Ich hatte bisher geschwiegen und ihr noch nicht gesagt, was ich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Ich habe sie gefunden." Als sie das hörte, sprang sie mir in die Arme vor Glück.

„Lass uns sofort mein Haar zurückholen! Jetzt sofort!" Rief sie übermütig aus.

„Martha! Blick nach draußen, der Morgen dämmert bereits. Wir müssen bis zum Abend warten. Aber das ist noch nicht alles."

Nun löste sie ihre Arme von meinem Hals. „Was ist los?" Alle Fröhlichkeit war von ihr gewichen. Ernst blickte sie mich an.

„Ich habe mit der alten Frau gesprochen." Mir war nicht ganz wohl unter ihrem Blick.

„Gesprochen!" Sie spie das Wort regelrecht aus. „Warum hast du ihr nicht den Hals umgedreht und mir mein Eigentum zurückgebracht?"

Sie nahm ihre Hände von mir und trat zurück. Böse funkelte sie mich an. „Dir ist wohl entgangen, dass ich bald sterbe!" Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände.

„Hör mir zu, verdammt noch mal! Sie will dich sehen und zwar gleich morgen Abend!" Kurz stutzte sie.

„Sie will mich sehen? Warum? Erzähl mir was genau ist passiert?" Also erzählte ich ihr haarklein was sich, sobald ich auf den Schutzkreis gestoßen bin, ereignet hat.

„Und sie hat dir aus den Knochen die Zukunft weisgesagt?" Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„Nun ja, nein, ich….. sie hat was gesehen, aber nichts gesagt." Martha schien nachzudenken, sie schritt wieder auf und ab, das tat sie immer, wenn sie etwas sehr beschäftigt. Plötzlich hielt sie inne.

„Gut, las uns morgen hingehen und hören was die Alte zu sagen hat." Wir begaben uns zur Ruhe und die nächst Nacht kam schnell.

9 Tage bis Vollmond

Martha konnte es kaum erwarten in das Lager der Sinti zu kommen und so prallte sie trotz meiner Warnung gegen den Schutzkreis. Verblüfft fiel sie auf ihr Hinterteil. Ein leises Geräusch vor uns, ließ sie wieder hochschnellen. Ihr entrang sich ein Fauchen. Erst da sah ich, was sie so aufregte. Fast unbemerkt war die alte Frau aus den Schatten an uns herangetreten.

„Ich töte dich!" Schrie Martha sie an. Doch die Alte fürchtete sich nicht, sondern hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

„Halte dich zurück! Nicht ich will was von dir." Sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Komm begleite mich ein Stück."

Am Bannkreis schritten die Beiden entlang und ließen mich zurück. Ich sollte nie erfahren, was die Alte zu Martha gesagt hat. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zurück. Ernst blickte Martha mich an.

„Geh zurück in dein Haus und vergiss mich." Ich runzelte meine Stirn, ich verstand nichts.

„Wasss?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und wiederholte ihre Worte. „Das hier ist nicht dein Krieg, sondern geht nur mich und mein Volk an. Verschwinde!"

Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken und trat zurück von mir, stellte sich neben die Alte, die ihr Wort an mich richtete.

„Jetzt sag ich dir was ich gesehen habe. Du bist der Einzige deiner Art, denn du empfindest Leid. Kein anderer Vampir kann das. Hier!" Sie reichte mir eine schwarze Katze. Ich nahm das Tier in meinen Arm.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Das ist dein Wächter. Für die Toten gibt es zwei Sorten von Wächter, Katzen oder Krähen. Eine Krähe passt nicht zu dir, den sie fliegt bei Tage, doch die Katze jagt ausschließlich bei Nacht. Er wird dich beobachten und mir Berichten und sollte ich mich geirrt haben, werde wir uns wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten entließ sie mich und auch Martha winkte mich fort. Achselzuckend ging ich mit meiner Katze fort. Ich habe Martha und die Alte in jener Nacht zum letzten Mal gesehen.

Hier endet dieser Teil und ich war einfach zu müde, um noch weiterzulesen. Ich öffnete die Pizzaschachtel und aß ein Stück, der nun kalten, Pizza, aber das ist der Vorteil bei Pizza die ist kalt genauso gut. Ich hatte den ersten Bissen kaum geschluckt, als es an meiner Tür läutete.

Wer konnte das um diese Uhrzeit sein? Wie spät war es eigentlich? Knapp zehn Uhr. Unwillig und müde trottete ich zur Wohnungstür, wahrscheinlich stand der nervige Typ von neben an vor meiner Tür und wollte sich wieder irgendwas ausborgen. Das der auch nie regelmäßig einkaufen gehen konnte. Doch als ich durch den Spion guckte, war da niemand.

Ich wollte mich schon von der Tür abwenden, als es erneut klingelte. Also stand wer unten vor der Tür. Ich nahm den Hörer der Sprechanlage ab und fraget nach. Als ich seine dunkle Stimme hörte, überlief mich ein warmer Schauer.

Sebastian war hier. Mit zitternden Fingern drückte ich den Knopf, um ihn einzulassen. Ich hatte meinen Finger kaum vom Knopf genommen, da klopfte es schon an meine Tür. Er war wirklich schnell. Hastig riss ich die Tür auf und starrte ihn an. Wir hatten uns gerade ein paar Stunden nicht gesehen und doch schien es mir ewig her zu sein. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen amüsierten Grinsen.

„Darf ich reinkommen, oder möchtest du mich noch eine Weile anstarren."

Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. Schnell öffnete ich dir Tür ganz weit und ließ ihn ein. Mit großen Schritten ging er an mir vorbei und blickte sich neugierig um.

„Schön hast du es hier." Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mit seinen saphirblauen Augen auf mich herab. Ich verlor beinahe den Faden, konnte mich kaum erinnern, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was machst du hier?" Brachte ich schließlich doch noch heraus.

„Ich wollte dich sehen." Sagte er schlicht und blickte mir dabei tief in die Augen. „Außerdem bin ich neugierig. Wie weit hast du mein Buch gelesen?"

Ah, daher weht der Wind. Er wollte wissen, was ich, nun da ich soviel über ihn wusste, von ihm hielt.

„Weit genug." Wich ich aus und bewegte mich ein paar Schritte zur Seite, doch ich kam nicht weit. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und fasste mich um die Taille und zog mich an seine Brust.

„So kommst du mir nicht davon!" Er hielt mich fest und blickte mich an, mir wurden die Knie weich.

„Bis zur Katze, bis zur Katze bin ich gekommen." Hauchte ich atemlos hervor.

„Ah mein kleiner Luzifer!" Als er meine verständnislose Mine sah, fügte er noch erklärend hinzu.

„Die Katze, ihr Name ist Luzifer, ich fand den Namen passend." Auch seine Stimme klang ein Spur heiser, oder bildete ich mir das ein? Ich schluckte.

„Lass mich sofort los!" Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heißeres Krächzen. Intensiv suchte seine Augen mein Gesicht ab, so als hätte er auch das Gefühl, wir hätten uns ewig nicht gesehen.

„Ich möchte dich küssen."

Schokolade, wie flüssige Schokolade, so klang sie, seine Stimme. Ich brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, jeder vielleicht noch halbwegs vernünftige Gedanke, der eventuell da gewesen war, war mit seinen Worten unweigerlich in den Tiefen meines Gehirns verschwunden, statt dessen rief eine Stimme in meinem Kopf mir zu – ja!

So als hätte er mich gehört, beugte er den Kopf und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf meine. Ich schloss meine Augen und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Ich hatte ihn so vermisst. Hingebungsvoll erwiderte ich den Kuss und vertiefte ihn, dann riss ich mich los. Er kam uneingeladen in meine Wohnung und als Strafe dafür küsste ich ihn.

„Warte! Bist du nur hergekommen um mich zu küssen?" Er versuchte mich wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Ja, das war einer der Gründe." Einer der Gründe? Es gab also mehrere Gründe?

„Und was noch?" Geschickt wich ich ihm aus, sollte er mich noch einmal berühren, ich würde ihm nicht mehr widerstehen können.

„Das erzähl ich dir später." Antwortete er und bekam mich grad noch zu fassen, ehe ich mich hinter der Couch verschanzen konnte.

„Doch zuerst."


	21. Chapter 21

21

„Nein, nein, nein, auf keinen Fall!" Energisch stemmte ich meine Arme gegen seine, zugegebenermaßen, harte Brust und wand mich unter seinem Arm hervor.

„Zuerst reden wir!" Sebastian streckte die Arme aus und wollte mich wieder an sich ziehen.

„Anne, können wir nicht später reden?" Lockte er mich.

Dabei setzte er sein sinnliches Lächeln auf, was mich beinahe wieder schwach werden ließ. Und zum ersten Mal sprach er meinen Namen aus und aus seinem Mund klang er wie etwas verbotenes sündiges. Dieser Mann konnte einen echt in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Wir werden uns jetzt setzten und du wirst mir ein paar Fragen beantworten." Bestimmte ich und deutete mit der Hand auf die Couch.

„Tun wir so als würdest du bei mir Tee trinken und dabei erzählst du mir noch so einiges."

Ergeben, fürs erste, setzte er sich und ich ging in die Küche um für mich eine Tasse Tee zu holen, nicht allein um ihn zu trinken, sondern um etwas zum festhalten zu haben. Außerdem nahm ich sein Buch mit. Demonstrativ legte ich es auf den Tisch vor ihn hin.

Doch er beachtete es kaum, sondern sah mich lächelnd an und klopfte einladend neben sich auf die Couch und zog dabei aufreizend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was mir ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte. Nein, so leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen. Ich wählte den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, was ihn, wie ich mit einer gewissen Genugtuung feststellte, leicht enttäuschte.

Doch dieser Eindruck war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Schon wieder hatte er einen gewissen lauernden Blick aufgesetzt. Schön langsam fragte ich mich warum er heute Abend tatsächlich hergekommen war.

„Erzähl mir etwas über deine Katze. Was macht ein Wächter und soll das heißen deine Katze ist beinahe 200 Jahre alt?" Nun war wirkliche jede Amüsiertheit aus seinem Blick gewichen und ernst sah er mich an.

„Luzifer ist seit jener Nacht bei mir, aber wie du dir denken kannst ist er keine gewöhnliche Katze. Auch er ist bereits lange tot." Er ließ das tatsächlich so im Raum stehen.

„Und?" Das konnte heiter werden, recht redselig war er heute nicht gerade.

„Nun scheinbar ist er so lange ich existiere bei mir." Ich spürte, wie ich schön langsam ungeduldig wurde.

„Was ist seine Aufgabe und bitte genau?" Fragte ich ihn gereizt. Überrascht sah er mich an.

„Du bist sauer! Warum?" Nun wäre ich ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen, aber das würde höchstens in einer wilden Küsserei enden, also ließ ichs.

„Weil ich dir fast jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen muss!" Erwiderte ich mühsam beherrscht.

„Oh, das tut mir leid." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Nicht wirklich, dachte ich.

„Ich bin heute ein bisschen abgelenkt." Und da war er wieder, dieser sinnlich erotische, mich alles vergessen lassende Blick.

„Las das und benimm dich, wie ein erwachsener Vampir! Ansonsten…" Den Rest ließ ich offen. Doch er hackte sofort nach.

„Ansonsten tust du was?"

„Also gut, ansonsten setze ich dich vor die Tür!" Erwiderte ich mit einer Entschlossenheit die ich nicht wirklich empfand, doch er schien mich wenigstens vorübergehend ernst zu nehmen und mit einem Seufzen beantwortete er mir meine Frage.

„ Luzifer bewacht mich. Sollte ich gegen die Regeln verstoßen, kommen die Sinti zurück und töten mich." Er hat es schon wieder getan, mir eine sehr einsilbige Antwort gegeben.

„Was sind die Regeln? Wer hat sie aufgestellt?" Nun zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Die Regeln wurden schon vor Hunderten von Jahren von den Sinti festgelegt. Es sind ihre Gesetze. Im Wesentlichen geht es um meine Natur, sollte ich einen Menschen kaltblütig ermorden oder verwandeln, kommen sie und strafen mich." Nachdenklich nippte ich an meinen Tee.

„Soll das heißen seit jener Nacht hast du keinen Menschen mehr getötet?" Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe seit jener Zeit sehr wohl getötet, doch du darfst nicht vergessen, Sinti-Gesetze funktionieren anders. Solange ich keinen Unschuldigen töte, ist es kein Problem."

Schweigend betrachtete ich ihn ein paar Minuten, dass musste ich erst mal verdauen. Ich atmete tief durch, ich wusste bereits schon, dass er kein Schmusetier war, sondern eher ein reißender Wolf.

„Was ist so besonderes daran Leid zu empfinden?"

„Wie soll ich dir das erklären? Für dich ist es normal Leid zu empfinden, doch Vampire empfinden kein Leid. Es tut ihnen nicht leid, wen und wenn sie töten, nur so können sie überleben. Ich aber habe diese Fähigkeit, warum oder wodurch, dass weiß ich nicht. Ich unterscheide und ich leide, wenn ich töte."

Sein Gesicht war ganz ausdruckslos geworden, wie er mir das erzählte. Ich konnte beinahe den Schmerz, der sich hinter diesen Worten verbarg, spüren und ich empfand Mitleid mit ihm und gleichzeitig begann ich zu verstehen. Würde er bei jedem seiner Opfer Mitleid empfinden, könnte er sie nicht töten.

„Und was ist mit der anderen Sache, das was dir Martha erzählt hat? Das du wieder zum Mensch werden könntest?" Fragte ich neugierig weiter.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das Wahr ist." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, ich wollte ihn so gerne fragen, ob er überhaupt wieder ein Mensch sein wollte, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Er schien mich auch so zu verstehen.

„Ich bin schon so lange, was ich bin und kenne es nicht anders. Schön wäre es einen Sonnenaufgang sehen zu können, aber ich mache mir keine Hoffnung mehr, tatsächlich noch einmal einen zu erleben. Und wenn doch, so würde es auch mein letzter sein." Hier wurde ich unruhig, wie stellte er sich das mit uns vor. Wie sollte es funktionieren?

„Was ist mit uns?" Ehe ich es verhindern konnte, was die Frage heraus. Er zog die Stirn in Falten, sah mich an und schwieg. Erst als ich mit keiner Antwort rechnete, öffnete er den Mund.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er klang so traurig, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Wenn es möglich wäre, würdest du wieder zum Mensch werden wollen?" Ich musste es wissen, denn wenn seine Antwort nein lautete, gab es keine Hoffnung mehr für uns, doch falls ja, dann würde ich kämpfen.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er sehr aufgewühlt war.

„Ich…… kann nicht nein und nicht ja sagen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Nie habe ich an so eine Möglichkeit geglaubt. Willst du, dass ich daran glaube?" Er war innerlich zerrissen und es war meine Schuld.

Ich sprang von meinem Platz auf und eilte zu ihm. Ich wollte ihm nahe sein. Ich nahm ihn einfach in meine Arme und drückte ihn fest an mich.

„Weißt du das ich dich liebe?" Diese Worte kamen ihm so schlicht über die Lippen und doch trafen sie mich mitten ins Herz.

Ich rutschte ein Stück zurück von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Wie eine stürmische See, so sahen sie aus. Und dann küsste ich ihn. Sebastian schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich auf seinen Schoss. Gleichzeitig vertiefte er den Kuss und verlangte mehr, was ich ihm ohne zu zögern gab. Unter den immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Küssen, riss ich mich kurz schweratmend los.

„Wen du mich beißt, töte ich dich, ist das klar!" Er warf den Kopf zurück und lachte laut auf. Dann sah er mir wieder tief in die Augen.

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Das kann ich gar nicht. Niemals!" Ich glaubte ihm, ich vertraute ihm.

„Na dann, mein Schlafzimmer ist dort drüben." Und zeigte ihm mit der Hand die Richtung an.

Das musste ich ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mich auf seine Arme gehoben, als wiegte ich überhaupt nichts und ehe ich einmal tief Luft holen konnte, stand er vor meinem Bett, wo er mich sanft auf den Boden stellte. Er strich mir mit beiden Händen über mein Gesicht, ehe er es zärtlich umschloss und mich innig küsste.

„Ich hab jeden Tag seit ich dich kenne von diesem Moment geträumt. Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, gingst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wo hast du dich nur so lange vor mir versteckt?" Ich hob meine Hände und legte sie auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe mich nicht versteckt. Ich musste erst geboren werden um zu dir zu kommen." Wir waren wie Kinder und blickten voller Wunder auf den Anderen.

„Ich möchte dich sehen." Flüsterte er mir zu.

Ich packte mein Shirt an den Enden und zog es mir ohne zu Zögern über den Kopf. Dabei ließ ich ihn nicht aus den Augen und so konnte ich ein begehrliches Aufflackern in seinen Augen wahrnehmen, was bei mir ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust auslöste. Langsam ließ ich meine Hände am Bund meiner Hose entlang gleiten, ehe ich sie über meine Hüften schob und achtlos zur Seite warf.

Jetzt trug ich außer meinem BH und Slip nichts mehr. Während er noch vollkommen bekleidet war. Wieder einmal trug er ein weißes Hemd und dazu Jeans. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und sah zu ihm auf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du heute nicht mehr nachhause kommst?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Das war meine große Hoffnung. Ich wollte bei dir bleiben." Zärtlich lächelte er auf mich herab. Ich nahm seine Hand und verschlang seine Finger mit meinen und zog ihn mit mir aufs Bett.

Dort drückte ich ihn in die Kissen und strich mit beiden Händen über seine Brust. Diesmal würde ich ihm nicht das Hemd vom Körper reißen, im Gegenteil. Jeden Knopf widmete ich mich einzeln mit höchster Aufmerksamkeit bevor ich ihn öffnete, das damit freigelegte Stück Haut wurde von mir mit einem Kuss bedacht. Unruhig wandte sich Sebastian unter dieser süßen Folter und genoss sie. Langsam öffnete ich den letzten Knopf und schob sein Hemd weit auseinander. Wie schön er war. Jede Linie, jede Erhebung und jede Vertiefung war perfekt.

„Du bist so schön." Hauchte ich. Genießerisch ließ ich meine Hände über seinen Brustkorb wandern, wollte jeden Zentimeter von ihm berühren. Ich setzte mich ritt links auf ihn und versuchte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen. Sebastian kam mir entgegen um mir zu helfen. Ich schob es über seine Arme herab, öffnete die Knöpfe bei den Handgelenken und küsste dabei seine Schultern, dann zog ich es ihm endgültig vom Körper.

Endlich konnte ich seine Haut an meiner spüren. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich meinen Lippen. Ich beugte mich über ihn und verteilte federnde Küsse auf sein Gesicht. Knabberte spielerisch an seinem Ohr und ließ meine Zunge über seinen Hals nach unten wandern. Mit einem Knurren packte er mich, drehte mich herum und lag auf mir.

„Genug!" Grollte er tief aus der Kehle hervor. Verführerisch lächelte ich ihn an. „Komm zu mir." Lockte ich ihn.

Mit einem Stöhnen warf er sich auf mich und küsste mich tief und heiß. Mir verging tatsächlich hören und sehen. Ich glaubte in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ruhelos wanderten meine Hände über seinen Körper und verfingen sich in seinem Haar. Er schob sich ein Stück weg von mir und strich mit den Fingern über mein Schlüsselbein. Sanft schob er einen Finger unter den Träger meines BHs und zog diesen sachte über meine Schulter.

Mit den Lippen folgte er ihm und verteilte viele Küsse auf meine Schulter. Ich glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren und versuchte ihn an mich zu ziehen, doch er lachte nur über meine Ungeduld. Zornig darüber, richtete ich mich halb auf und biss ihn fest in die Schulter. Erstaunt blickte er mich an.

„Du beißt mich! Hexe!" Flüsterte er heißer erregt. Dann sprang er mit einem Satz vom Bett und riss sich voller Ungeduld die Hose vom Körper und warf seinen Slip hinterher. Nackt wie ein Gott, stand er vor mir.

Ungeduldig breitete ich meine Arme aus und schon warf er sich auf mich und verschloss meine Lippen mit einem alles versengenden Kuss. Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken und fanden was sie suchten. Schnell hatte er meinen BH aufgehackt und fast genauso schnell folgte er seinen Sachen auf den Boden. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Du bist wunderbar." Seine Stimme war dunkel vor Erregung. Ehrfurchtsvoll ließ er seine Hände über meinen Körper nach unten wandern und gab mir so das Gefühl schön zu sein. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hände unter den Bund meines Slips und versuchte ihn über meine Hüften zu schieben. Ich hob leicht mein Becken und keine Minute später gehörte er bereits der Vergangenheit an. Ich umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und sah ihn an.

„Komm zu mir, jetzt." Ohne seinen Blick von meinem zu lösen schob er sich über mich und war im nächsten Moment in mir. Mir war als würde mein Herz stehen bleiben und die Welt hörte sich für uns auf zu drehen. Nur mehr das Hier und Jetzt zählte. Er warf den Kopf zurück und entblößte seine langen Fangzähne, aber er beherrschte sich und trotz seiner Erregung, biss er mich nicht.

Im Moment der höchsten Wonne, schrie ich losgelöst von dieser Welt seinen Namen – Sebastian!


	22. Chapter 22

_22_

Schlaftrunken lag ich an ihn gekuschelt, mein Kopf lehnte an seiner bloßen Schulter. Zärtlich drückte er mir einen Kuss ins Haar, ehe er mich sanft auf die Seite schob. Ich wollte, plötzlich seiner Nähe beraubt, protestieren, was ihm ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Ich muss aufstehen, denn sonst liegst du bald neben einem Häufchen Asche, Liebes." Erst jetzt öffnete ich meine Augen und tatsächlich, der Morgen begann bereits zu dämmern.

Wie kurz die Nacht gewesen war und was wir alles gemacht hatten. Der bloße Gedanke daran ließ mich sanft erröten. Wir hatten uns die ganze Nacht geliebt und Sebastian war ein ausdauernder und fantasievoller Liebhaber. Er erforschte meinen Körper auf das Gründlichste, mittlerweile glaubte ich er kenne ihn besser als ich. Sebastian stand nackt beim Fenster und schloss die Jalousien und Vorhänge. Nun war mein Schlafzimmer wieder in absolute Dunkelheit getaucht. Ich stütze mich auf den Ellbogen und sah ihm zu wie er sich dem Bett näherte. Wie schön er war.

„Hattest du gewusst, dass ich Jalousien habe?" Fragte ich ihn. Unverwandt blickte er mich an, wir hatten uns nicht die Mühe gemacht uns zuzudecken, und ich sah den Hunger in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

„Sag mal du denkst doch nicht schon wieder……" Bevor ich den Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte, war er schon auf mir.

„Und ob. Ich kriege nie genug von dir. Du bist so wunderbar einmalig." Flüsterte er an meinem Hals, während er unzählige Küsse darauf verteilte.

„Mhm, mach weiter ich bin ganz Ohr", schnurrte ich ihm in das Seinige.

„Was hab ich in dir erweckt? Ein Monster wie mir scheint." Lachte er an dem Meinigen, ehe er seine Zunge hineingleiten ließ und mir damit wohlige Schauer verursachte. Sanft ließ ich meine Nägel seinen Rücken hinabgleiten und strich zärtlich über seine Pobacken, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Du machst mich verrückt, weißt du das?" Liebevoll blickte ich in sein Gesicht.

„Das hoffe ich." Hauchte ich, ehe ich ihn küsste. Er erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft und begann mit seinen Händen meinen Körper zärtlich zu streicheln.

Wie ein Bogen spannte ich mich und kam ihnen entgegen. Keine Berührung wollte ich mir entgehen lassen. Er ließ seine Lippen seinen Händen folgen, heiß strichen sie meinen Hals hinab, verweilten kurz in der Vertiefung zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein, ehe seine Zunge eine alles versengende Spur nach unten zog. Meine Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar und höchst erregt wand ich mich unter ihm.

„Mach nur so weiter und wir verlassen dieses Bett nie mehr." Presste ich schwer atmend hervor. Ich spürte an meinem Bauch wie er lächelte und dann mit der Zunge meinen Bauchnabel umkreiste, während seine Hände tiefer glitten. Energisch zog ich ihn zu mir hoch und unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem stürmischen Kuss.

„Komm zu mir, jetzt!" Flehte ich ihn an und das musste ich ihm nicht zweimal sagen.

Danach lagen wir angenehm ermattet neben einander. „Musst du nicht ruhen?" Fragte ich ihn, sobald ich wieder zu Atem kam.

„Ich kann es mir aussuchen und heute will ich nicht einen Moment verschlafen." Er warf mir einen liebevollen Blick zu, der mir die Knie weich werden ließ.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich spontan. Er beugte sich zu mir und berührte sanft meine Lippen.

„Du wirst mich nie mehr los. Ist dir das eigentlich klar?" Flüsterte er an meinem Mund.

„Ich lasse dich auch nie mehr gehen." Wisperte ich zurück.

Wie sehr wünschte ich, dass diese Einigkeit für immer anhalten würde. Doch die Erde drehte sich unaufhaltsam weiter und zwischen uns war noch so vieles ungeklärt.

Nur ungern wand ich mich aus seinen Armen und verließ das Bett, aber ich war ein Mensch, mit menschlichen Bedürfnissen. Ich schnappte mir frische Unterwäsche und ein langes T-Shirt und verschwand damit im Bad, um dort unter anderem auch ausgiebig zu duschen.

Danach putzte ich mir gründlich die Zähne, wobei ich merkte, dass ich die ganze Zeit vor mich hin grinste. Ich war glücklich, wenn es auch ein gestohlenes Glück war, flüsterte meine innere Stimme mir zu. Schön langsam senkte sich ein Schatten über mein Glücksgefühl.

Nach dem Badezimmer war die Küche dran, ich musste, ob ich wollte oder nicht, etwas essen. Auch Ernest fühlte sich schrecklich vernachlässigt. Nachdem ich den Kühlschrank ausgiebig geplündert hatte, ging ich durch meine Wohnung und machte sie Vampirsicher. Überall schloss ich Jalousien und Vorhänge, ein Glück für ihn, dass ich beides besaß. Danach kehrte ich ins Schlafzimmer zurück und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.

„Wir sollten reden." Fing ich zaghaft an. Er setzte sich auf, schlang sich ein Lacken um die Hüften und schob sich ein Kissen in den Rücken und lehnte sich daran an.

Ergeben nickte er.

„Ich weiß"

Hier stockt ich, ich wusste nicht wie ich beginnen sollte und dann sprudelten die Worte beinahe von selbst aus mir heraus.

„Ich liebe dich, aber wir können keine Beziehung haben, solange wir so verschieden sind. Das würde nur eine kurze Zeit gut gehen. Selbst jetzt wo wir neben einander sitzen, altere ich und du nicht."

Ich wusste selbst, dass meine Stimme leicht verzweifelt klang und dennoch konnte ich es nicht verhindern. Ohne es zu wollen und ohne es wirklich gemerkt zu haben, bis jetzt, war er das Wichtigste in meinem Leben geworden. Traurig blickte er mich an, dann senkte er den Blick.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du so wirst wie ich." Sagte er leise. Ich fühlte, dass er an Madeleine dachte und was mit ihr geschehen war, als er sie verwandelte.

„Ich möchte nicht so sein wie du, aber kannst du nicht so werden wie ich?" Mit dem Finger begann er Muster auf die Decke zu zeichnen.

„Vor ein paar hundert Jahren oder so, gab es einen Van Helsing er war Professor für irgendwas, ich glaube Medizin. Nun, dieser studierte meine Art und brachte ein Buch heraus. Dieses ist zwar seit dem ersten Weltkrieg verschollen, doch darin könnten wir Antworten auf deine Frage finden." Frustriert sprang ich auf.

„Soll das heißen, wir müssen ein Buch finden, dass fast seit hundert Jahren verschwunden ist, um vielleicht eine Lösung zu finden?" Ich begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

„Und wenn es so ist wie Martha dir erzählt hat, wenn du die Kreatur die dich gebissen hat finden musst, um wieder zum Menschen werden zu können, dann hab wir unlösbare Probleme!" In mir brodelte es.

Wahrscheinlich war ich eher tot, als das wir eines von beiden fanden. Sebastian stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich mir in den Weg. Zärtlich umfasste er meine Schultern, damit ich zu ihm aufblickte.

„Gib uns jetzt nicht auf, gerade wo wir uns gefunden haben."

Tränen standen in meinen Augen, ungeduldig wischte ich sie fort.

„Was sollen wir tun?" Fragte ich ihn mit leicht brüchiger Stimme.

„Sobald die Nacht hereinbricht, kehren wir zurück in mein Haus und beginnen mit der Suche." Antwortete er mir entschlossen. „Zufällig besitze ich eine Abschrift von Van Helsings Buch. Ich weiß nicht ob alles originalgetreu drinnen steht, doch zumindest ist es ein Anfang. Und was meinen „Erschaffer" betrifft, so habe ich eine dunkle Ahnung, wo er sich aufhalten könnte."

Diese Antwort brachte ihm einen Tritt gegen sein bloßes Schienbein ein. Wie konnte er mich jammernd auf und ab laufen lassen, wo er diese Informationen hatte.

„Aua!" Rief er keine Spur verletzt aus. „Du haust mich!"

Erbost blickte ich ihn an. „Du wusstest all das und wartest bis jetzt mir das mitzuteilen! Diesen Tritt hast du dir verdient!" Zornig wollte ich aus seiner Nähe kommen, doch er hielt meine Schultern fest umklammert.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin die meiste Zeit mit mir alleine und wie du weißt, ist das nicht die beste Gesellschaft."

Meine Wut löste sich bei seinen Worten auf der Stelle in Luft auf. Was war ich für eine Furie, wusste ich doch, dass er in den letzten Jahren kaum mit Menschen oder Anderen gesprochen hatte. Ich verlangte so viel von ihm. Schnell stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Mir tut es leid. Ich bin so ungeduldig." Schon kehrte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Wenn du dich jedes Mal so entschuldigst, darfst du viel öfter wütend werden." Ich streckte ihm meine Zunge raus. Er war und blieb unmöglich.

„Mein Urlaub ist bald zu Ende. Ich muss arbeiten gehen. Ich kann nicht alles liegen und stehen lassen, wie es mir gefällt." Er ließ mich los und schritt nun seinerseits auf und ab, dabei fuhr er sich unruhig durch die Haare. Über irgendwas dachte er sehr intensiv nach.

„Kündige! Komm mit mir. Ich … ich kann für dich sorgen." Was für ein Angebot.

Wollte ich das? Es war ja nicht so, dass ich übertrieben an meinem Job hing, aber alles überstürzt hinter mich zulassen, konnte ich das? Die Liebe verlangt oft große Risiken, es liegt an uns ob wir bereit dazu sind, sie einzugehen. Er war die Liebe meines Lebens, ohne das ich in mein Herz blicken musste, wusste ich das und ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Und mein Job war nur ein Job. Ich könnte mir, falls alles schief lief einen neuen suchen. Aber Sebastian gab es nur einen für mich auf dieser Welt. Ich umschloss seine Hand mit beiden Händen und drückte einen Kuss darauf.

„Ich folge dir überall hin, denn mein Herz ist bei dir." Nun standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen. Zärtlich umfasste er mit seiner Hand mein Gesicht und beugte sich zu mir, um mich innig zu küssen.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Dann löste ich mich aus seinen Armen und schickte ihn endlich zum Anziehen, denn solange er so unbekleidet in meinem Schlafzimmer stand, war er für mich eine zu große Ablenkung.

„Ich werde meinen Job aufgeben und für Ernest muss ich auch ein gutes Plätzchen finden. Am Besten bringe ich ihn zu meinen Eltern, meine Mum hat sowieso eine Schwäche für ihn", zählte ich ihm auf.

Sebastian schlüpfte gerade in seine Jeans und streifte sich das Hemd über, ohne es zuzuknöpfen, er sah unglaublich sexy aus. Er kam auf mich zu und schloss mich in seine Arme.

„Willst du das auch wirklich? Mit mir ist es nicht leicht und du hättest einen besseren verdient." Ich wusste nicht sollte ich lachen oder ihn schimpfen.

„Besser als dich? Für mich gibt es nichts Besseres als dich, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

Er drückte mir einen Kuss in mein Haar und flüsterte: „Wohl nicht oft genug, Liebes."

Dann löste er sich von mir. Ich hielt ihn zurück.

„Und du? Willst du wirklich versuchen wieder ein Mensch zu werden? Du bist schon so lange ein Vampir. Als Mensch hast du nicht soviel Kraft und du wirst krank und du bist wieder sterblich." Darüber zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich lebe seit 1476 und ich habe soviel gesehen, aber ich war die meiste Zeit alleine. Um bei dir sein zu können, würde ich das alles mit Freuden aufgeben." Ich spürte, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Noch was, wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass das Ding, das dich gebissen hat, in Rumänien ist?" Gespannt blickte ich ihn an.

„Es war etwas, was Martha einmal zu mir gesagt hatte. Sie meinte es gäbe nur zwei wirklich gute Plätze für Vampire auf der Welt – Ungarn und Rumänien, naja Russland gehört da auch dazu. Aber Rumänien gilt als die Wiege aller Vampire und als die Zeiten immer moderner wurden, zogen sich viele in den Osten zurück." Jetzt fing das wieder an, er gab mir wieder nur halbe Informationen.

„Und woher weißt du, dass sich viele Vampire in den Osten Europas zurückgezogen haben?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war dort", sagte er schlicht.

„Was du warst dort? Wann?" Er lächelte über meine Neugierde.

„Erledige zuerst deine Sachen hier und dann las uns zu mir fahren und dann, versprochen, erzähle ich dir alles."

Also rief ich meinen Chef an, der die Neuigkeit, dass ich fristlos kündigte erstaunlich gelassen aufnahm. Nach dem er mich aufs wortreichste beschimpft hatte, was ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte, knallte er mit den abschließenden Worten: „Zeugnis bekommen Sie keines von mir!" den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Seufzend legte ich ebenfalls auf, um gleich darauf meine Eltern anzurufen. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass ich eine Reise gewonnen hätte und für ein paar Wochen unterwegs sein würde, auch bat ich sie Ernest zu nehmen. Sie freuten sich so ehrlich mit mir, dass ich mich ganz elend fühlte.

Anschließend rief ich noch meine beste Freundin Isabella an und erzählte ihr dieselbe Geschichte, zuerst war sie überrascht, sie wusste ja gar nicht, dass ich bei Preisausschreiben mitmachte, doch ihre Freude überwiegte und so wünschte sie mir eine gute Reise. Ich hoffte, ihre guten Wünsche würden sich erfüllen. Ich kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Sebastian sich es mit Ernest im Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

„Und, hast du alles erledigt?", fragte er mich und sah mich besorgt an. Er schien zu spüren, dass ich mich nicht sehr wohl fühlte, ich hatte gerade die liebsten Menschen, die ich hatte belogen, kein sehr schönes Gefühl.

„Ja. Ich habe meinen Job gekündigt. Ernest geht zu meinen Eltern, die glauben ich habe eine Reise gewonnen und dasselbe habe ich meiner Freundin erzählt", berichtete ich ihm leicht niedergeschlagen und legte mich neben ihn. Er strich mir über mein Haar.

„Weißt du, dass du mir jetzt völlig ausgeliefert bist? Kein Mensch weiß, wo du dich wirklich aufhältst." Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich damit aufheitern oder mir mal wieder Angst machen wollte.

„Sollte ich mir deswegen auch noch Sorgen machen?" fragte ich ihn leicht bissig. Ich spürte wie sich seine Brust hob vor lachen.

„Du bist einmalig."

„Gut und diese einmalige Frau muss jetzt wieder aufstehen und Koffer packen." Und schon schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und kroch beinahe darunter, um meinen Koffer hervor zu ziehen.

Ich hievte ihn aufs Bett und ließ ihn aufschnappen. Wahllos suchte ich zusammen, was ich dachte brauchen zu können. Oben auf legte ich Sebastians Buch. Dann kramte ich aus einer Schublade noch meinen Pass hervor und stopfte ihn in meine Handtasche, ebenso meine Kreditkarten. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr sagte mir, dass ich gerade noch genug Zeit hatte, Ernest zu meinen Eltern zu bringen und zurückzukommen, ehe es dunkel wurde.

Ich verabschiedete mich rasch mit einem Kuss von Sebastian, packte Ernest in seinen Katzenkorb und sauste los. Bei meinen Eltern hielt ich mich nicht lange auf, ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr belügen. Es tat so schon genug weh, wie sie mich ausfragten, wohin die Reise ging und ich so gezwungen war, meine Lüge noch mehr auszubauen.

Kaum zurück konnte ich noch einen schönen Sonnenuntergang beobachten, ehe die Sonne am Horizont hinter den Dächern verschwand. In meiner Wohnung packte ich meinen Koffer und trug ihn schon zum Auto. Wieder oben, konnte ich mir eine Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hergekommen und woher hast du gewusst wo ich wohne?" Sebastian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mit dem Taxi. Deine Adresse habe ich in deiner Firma erhalten, wie auch deine Telefonnummer." Ich war entsetzt, da ruft ein in meiner Firma Unbekannter an und die gaben ihm meine Adresse und Telefonnummer.

„Las uns bloß von hier verschwinden, ehe ich noch mal meinen Exchef anrufe und ich ihm meine Meinung sage", grollte ich wütend. Ich warf einen letzten Blick zurück in meine Wohnung, so als ahnte ich bereits, dass ich sie nie mehr wieder betreten würde.

Zurück in seinem Haus, setzten wir uns in die Bibliothek, doch statt wie beim ersten Mal gegenüber, hockten wir dieses mal Seite an Seite und blätterten in Van Helsings Buch. Luzifer leistete uns Gesellschaft, nur sah ich ihn jetzt mit anderen Augen.

Wirkte er immer schon so wissend, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein, weil ich die Wahrheit über ihn kannte? Wie auch immer, sein Verhalten mir gegenüber war nicht mehr ganz so feindselig, so als spürte auch er, dass ich wusste was er war.

„Ich habe das Buch nie gelesen, nur mal ein bisschen überflogen.", grummelte Sebastian neben mir, vertieft in einer Textstelle.

„Woher hast du das überhaupt?", fragte ich ihn.

„Was? Das Buch? Das hat Vlad mir gegeben." Antwortete er abwesend. Ich sah ihn völlig erstaunt an.

„Vlad? Marthas Freund? Wie kommst du den zu dem?" Bohrte ich weiter.

„Ach auf meinen Reisen durch die Karpaten." Murmelte er. Er schien mir gar nicht richtig zuzuhören.

„Sebastian!" Schrie ich ihn an. "Muss ich dir wieder jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?" Nun blickte er mich überrascht an.

„Hm?" Er merkte es nicht mal, es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

„Also daran musst du noch arbeiten, mit Neuigkeiten herausplatzen und sie dann einfach ohne Erklärung im Raum stehen zu lassen. Das geht so nicht." , erklärte ich ihm.

Er grinste mich schief an und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern, versprochen." Schon wieder versöhnt, grinste ich zurück.

„So und wann warst du in den Karpaten?" Er legte das Buch endgültig nieder und antwortete mir.

„In jener Nacht, als ich Martha verließ, das ließ mir lange keine Ruhe und so machte ich mich ein paar Wochen später noch einmal nach Cambridge auf um sie zu suchen. Doch keine Spur mehr von ihr oder den Sinti. Sie waren wieder fort gegangen. Das einzige was ich wusste, war das sie wie Martha aus Ungarn kommen und so beschloss ich nach Ungarn zu reisen." Jetzt war ich richtig Neugierig.

„Und hast du sie gefunden?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, weder sie noch die Sinti. Von anderen Reisenden erfuhr ich, dass sie auf dem Weg in die Karpaten waren. Also war das mein nächstes Ziel und dort traf ich Graf Dracula."


	24. Chapter 24

24

„Das ist jetzt ein Witz, oder? Den gabs doch nicht wirklich?" Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. Das amüsierte ihn, dass sah ich ihm an.

„Ja und nein. Graf Dracula ist Vlad Tepes. Den Spitznamen Graf Dracula hat er van Helsing zu verdanken. Der meinte es würde sich in seinem Buch besser machen, wenn er schreiben könnte, er habe den Grafen Dracula getötet, als Vlad Tepes." Irgendwie verwirrte mich das Ganze immer mehr.

„Halt, stopp, du hast mir doch gerade erzählt, Vlad hätte dir das Buch gegeben. Wie kann er das, wenn ihn dieser van Helsing getötet hat?" Nun lachte er wirklich.

„Hat er nicht. Er hat Vlad nicht getötet, im Gegenteil, die Beiden waren sehr gute Freunde. Nur zum Schutze von Vlad, hat er dessen Tod erfunden." Irgendwie war die Geschichte abstrus.

„Gib mir dein Buch! Ich wird´s selber nachlesen. Aus dir ist kein vernünftiger Satz heraus zu bringen." murrte ich verstimmt.

„Liebes, das Buch hast du." Als ich schon aufstehen wollte, um es aus meinem Koffer zu holen, packte er mich am Arm und zog mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl.

„Ich erzähle dir die Geschichte und verzeih, ich hab einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor." Ich lehnte mich zurück, verschränkte meine Arme und wartete.

„Es war immer noch das Jahr 1807 als ich damals auf Vlad traf. Er bewohnte immer noch das Familienschloss. Er und Mina Hacker. Sie hatte er aus England mitgebracht. Er war fast so alt, wie ich, aber nur fast, ich war älter und somit stärker als er. Als Vampir wirst du von Jahr zu Jahr, stärker und mächtiger. Wenn ein Vampir auf einen Anderen trifft, ist immer entscheidend, wenn nicht sogar Lebensnotwendig zu wissen, wer der Ältere ist. Da sie zu zweit waren, brachte mir mein Alter einen gewissen Vorteil und Vlad und Mina waren sehr gastfreundlich.

Ich traf die Beiden beim überqueren der Karpaten. Mein letzter Halt wer ein kleines verschneites Dorf. Dort waren die Menschen sehr merkwürdig. Ich kehrte in das einzige Gasthaus ein, mehr um mich nach dem Weg zu erkundigen, als etwas zu mir zu nehmen. Als ich durch die Tür ging, schlug mir eisernes Schweigen entgegen. Man konnte spüren sie mochten keine Fremden.

Ich musste mich im Raum ducken, überall von der Decke hing Knoblauch. Zuerst dachte ich, diese Menschen hätten eine besondere Vorliebe für diese Knolle, erst später erklärte mir Vlad, was es damit auf sich hatte. Ich bat um einen Becher Wasser und fragte nach dem besten Weg über den Pass. Niemand antwortete mir, schon wollte ich mich zum gehen aufmachen, als der Wirt vor mich trat. „Hört mir zu und vergesst es nicht. Hier ist ein unheiliger Ort. Das Böse geht dort um. Kehrt um und verschwindet von hier, ehe es zu spät ist."

Der gute Mann gab mir einen wirklich vernünftigen Rat, denn ich nicht zu beherzigen gedachte. Ich selbst war das Böse, hier gab es nichts das ich fürchten musste, doch das konnte er nicht wissen."

Hier hielt er inne und sah mich gespannt an.

„Ich weiß wer du bist und sollte ich zur Vernunft kommen, werde ich mich auch gebührend vor dir Fürchten, doch jetzt erzähl erst mal zu Ende." erwiderte ich bestimmt. So leicht würde er mir keine Angst mehr machen. Er hatte mich, was ihn betraf, nie belogen und darum und weil ich ihn liebte, hatte ich keine Angst vor ihm.

„Ich fragte ihn, wo dieser Ort sei und stumm deutete er mit einer Hand die Richtung an. „Hör zu Junge, du rennst in dein Unglück!" versuchte er erneut sein Glück mich umzustimmen. Doch für mich war das zu spät. An der Tür wandte ich mich ein letztes Mal um und schenkte der Rund ein Lächeln. Es war erstaunlich, alle bekreuzigten sich fast gleichzeitig, denn nun wussten sie, was ich war.

Unermüdlich stapfte ich in die vom Wirt gezeigte Richtung und sah nach einer guten Stunde Gehzeit ein düsteres Schloss in der Ferne aufragen. Wölfe umkreisten diesen Ort und hielten neugierige Besucher fern. Als ich näher kam, liefen sie auch auf mich zu, aber mir taten sie nichts. Alle Geschöpfe der Nacht erkennen einander. Ich näherte mich dem Tor, das weit offen stand. Flankiert wurde es von zwei alles beherrschenden dunkeln Türmen, die düster herabblickten.

Ich ging ungehindert durch und kam in den Innenhof. Alles wirkte verlassen und doch konnte ich eine starke Präsenz spüren. Hier konnte man den Verfall des Schlosses deutlich sehen. Türen hingen lose in den Angeln. Herab gestürzte Steine lagen wo sie hingefallen waren. Automatisch kamen meine Fangzähne zum Vorschein und wie aus dem Nichts, stürzte sich etwas auf mich. Doch ich hatte den Angriff bereits gespürt, eher er statt fand und drehte mich gekonnt auf die Seite.

Mein Angreifer sprang ins Leere und blieb vor mir am Boden auf allen Vieren hocken. Ein Pfauchen ging von der Kreatur aus und auch ich machte mich kampfbereit. So verharrten wir den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, diese Zeit reichte für mich zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu erkennen: erstens war mein Angreifer eine Frau, eine Vampirin und zweitens mir weit unterlegen.

Auch sie erkannte es sofort und gab ihre Kampfpose auf. Sie erhob sich und ließ ihre Fangzähne verschwinden. „Wer bist du?" Fragte sie mich und ging dabei um mich herum, um mich genau zu begutachten. Ich ließ sie schweigend gewähren und erst als sie wieder vor mir stand, gab ich ihr Auskunft. Zu meiner Linken löste sich ein Schatten aus der Wand und vor mir stand Vlad Tepes, alias Graf Dracula.

Wir taxierten uns schweigend, schätzten bei dem anderen Kraft und Alter ab. An meiner Ruhe konnte er spüren, dass ich bereits wusste, dass er mir im Ernstfall unterlegen wäre. Weißt du, Vampire begegnen sich nicht immer, eigentlich äußerst selten freundlich. Das mit Martha und mir war eine Ausnahme. Nun, nachdem geklärt war, wer von uns beiden der Stärkere war, legte er jede Feindseligkeit ab.

Freundlich stellte er sich und auch seine Gefährtin vor. Er bat mich ins Innere und war ein ausgesprochen zuvorkommender Gastgeber. Er brachte mich in einen vormals sicher prunkvollen Saal, doch auch hier schien sich niemand um Ordnung und Instandhaltung zu kümmern. In mir keimte der Verdacht auf, dass sich hinter dieser offensichtlichen Verwahrlosung eine gewisse Absicht verbarg, so als wollte hier jemand bewusst den Eindruck von Verlassenheit prägen.

Vlad nahm am Kopfende der Tafel platz, überschlug die Beine und lehnte sich zurück. Ich setzte mich zu seiner Rechten und Mina mir gegenüber. Hinter ihr zierte die Wand ein prachtvoller Wandteppich, dessen Farben durch die schlechte Behandlung stark gelitten hatte. Doch das war nicht von Interesse für mich, viel mehr das Motiv. Es zeigte eine große Schlacht. Die Türken gegen die Rumänen und in diesem dargestellten Getümmel, war auf einem braunem Pferd, mein Gastgeber sehr realistisch abgebildet. Auch wenn er als Vampir nicht mein Alter hatte, so war er nicht weit davon entfernt.

„Was treibt Euch in diese Gegend?" fragte er mich. „Eine alte gemeinsame Freundin." erwiderte ich. „Martha" Kurz blickte er mich irritiert an. Er war eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit. Sein Haar war nachtschwarz, wie seine Augen. Er besaß sehr ausgeprägte Gesichtszüge und seine ganze Haltung verriet, dass er zum Herrschen geboren war, was er auch viele Jahre tat, ehe Martha in sein Leben getreten war.

Vlad Tepes Draculea wurde in Sighisoara geboren und geriet durch den Verrat des eigenen Vaters in türkische Gefangenschaft. Von dort aus eroberte er sein eigens Land zurück: aus „Sohn des Drachen", also Vlad Draulea, wurde Sohn des Teufels. Kein Wunder, dass Martha, als sie ihn kennen lernte sich sofort von ihm angezogen fühlte und ihm das ewige Leben schenkte. Fortan war er praktisch unverwundbar, für sein Volk ein nützlicher Vorteil. Die Ungarn und die Türken fürchteten ihn gleichermaßen für seine Grausamkeit und seine ihnen unheimlich werdende Unsterblichkeit. Die besten Krieger konnten ihm nicht eine Wunde zufügen, oder ihn gar töten. Ihr Glück war, dass er mit Martha nach England ging, wo er auf Mina traf, die ihn fortan mehr interessierte als alles andere.

„Du fragst mich nach Martha? Ich hab sie seit London nicht mehr gesehen, aber es geht ihr sicher gut, oder zumindest ist sie am Leben." Ich sah von einem zum anderen, wusste er von der Legende? „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, wenn du sie nicht gesehen hast?" Fragte ich zurück. „Sieh mich an, ich bin immer noch ein Vampir, kein Mensch. Ja!" Sagte er als er Erstaunen in meinen Augen aufblitzen sah. „auch ich kenne die Legende. Van Helsing hat sich sehr dafür interessiert. Und auch sie wäre kein Vampir mehr." Dabei umfasste er Minas Hand. „Kennst du die Sinti?"

Dieser Mann der nichts zu fürchten schien, zuckte bei meinen Worten zurück und wurde sofern das noch möglich war, noch eine Spur blasser. „Kein Vampir sollte sie kennen, oder versuchen ihnen zu begegnen! Sie sind sehr mächtig!" Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, diese Antwort musste ich erst mal verdauen. „Was hast du mit denen zu schaffen?" wollte Vlad wissen. „Nichts. Martha hat einen Fehler begangen."

„Diese Närrin!" Rief er aus. „Eines Tages tötete sie uns alle mit ihrem Leichtsinn!" Er war aus seiner Sicht zurecht wütend. Sie hatte ihn erschaffen und wenn die Legende wahr ist, würde er mit ihrem Tod wieder ein Mensch und sterblich und somit verwundbar. „Mein Aufenthalt ist hier zu Ende, da du weder weißt wo Martha steck, noch die Sinti, muss ich meine Suche fortsetzen." Ich erhob mich, ich musste für den Tag noch einen sicheren Platz finden. „Warte! Bleib hier, bis die Nacht kommt, hier wird dir kein Leid geschehen, ich gebe dir mein Wort!" Zustimmend nickte ich und blieb den Tag bei Ihnen. In der kommenden Nacht setzten wir unsere Gespräche fort und sie erzählten mir von ihrer Begegnung mit van Helsing.


	25. Chapter 25

25

„Warum sprichst du nur von Vlad dem Fürsten der Walachei und wie er aussah. Was ist mit Mina?", fragte ich ihn neugierig. Sebastian sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Mina? Sie war eine zierliche Brünette und wie alle Vampire von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit. Wieso fragst du?" Was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Entschuldigung, aber ich war gerade ein kleines bisschen sehr eifersüchtig? Wohl kaum!

„Ach das Interessiert mich eben.", antwortete ich lieber ausweichend. „Erzähl ruhig weiter."

Unbehaglich wand ich mich unter seinem Blick, wo zuerst Unverständnis einem wissenden Lächeln wich. Ohne mich damit aufzuziehen fuhr er mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Was die Beiden noch nicht wussten, war von der Existenz meines Wächters. Er war seit jener Nacht mehr oder minder immer bei mir. In der folgenden Nacht sollte sich dies jedoch ändern. Wir saßen, nachdem jeder für sich seinen Hunger gestillt hatte, wieder in demselben Saal wie am Vorabend zusammen. Vlad setzte gerade an über van Helsing zu erzählen, als Luzifer mit dem typischen geschmeidigen Gang einer Katze den Raum betrat und neben mir auf den Stuhl sprang. Vlad und Mina wichen entsetzt vor ihm zurück, sie wussten sofort was er war.

„Was willst du hier!" fuhr er Luzifer an. Dieser zuckte nur gelangweilt mit seinem Schwanz und leckte sich die Pfote. „Er gehört zu mir!", sagte ich mit ruhiger Stimme. Vlad fasste sich als erster wieder und nahm Platz, ohne die Katze aus den Augen zu lassen. „Wer hat dir denn den aufgehext?" Und dann, wie als würde er verstehen, setzte er wieder zu sprechen an. „Ah, die Sinti, deswegen fragst du nach ihnen!" Mina nahm vorsichtig auf ihrem Stuhl platz, auch sie konnte ihre Augen kaum von Luzifer wenden.

„Er wird euch nichts tun. Wie gesagt, er gehört zu mir." Vlad besah ihn sich genau und wandte sich dann zu mir. „Wie kommt das?" Nun war es an mir ihnen die ganze Geschichte über Martha und die Sinti zu erzählen. Schweigend hörten sie mir zu, unterbrachen mich nicht einmal. Als ich endete schlug Vlad mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Verdammt seiest du, Martha! Verdammt sei dein Leichtsinn und dein Wahnsinn!" Aufgebracht wirbelte er den Staub auf dem Tisch auf. „Und dieser alten Hexe hast du deinen Wächter zu verdanken? Warum hat sie dich nicht getötet?"

Seine nachtschwarzen Augen verdunkelten sich gefährlich, er machte sich sprungbereit. Plötzlich war der Raum spannungsgeladen. Ich verharrte ruhig, aber breitete mich innerlich auf einen Kampf vor. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Martha hat mich in diese Geschichte hineingezogen. Vielleicht ließen sie mich zufrieden, weil ich ihnen nichts getan hatte. Was weiß ich.", erwiderte ich ruhig, aber mit einem warnenden Unterton.

„Ich verschwieg ihm absichtlich, was die Zigeunerin zu mir gesagt hatte. Es würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen einen Vampir der Mitleid empfand um sich zu haben. Vlad beruhigte sich so schnell, wie er sich aufregt hatte. „Halte mir ihn bloß vom Leib und von meinem Schlafplatz fern!", verlangte er und ich konnte ihn gut verstehen. Luzifer, der jedes Wort verstand, stützte seine Vorderpfoten auf den Tisch, beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne und fixierte Vlad mit seinen grünen Katzenaugen, dann sprang er elegant vom Stuhl und verließ den Raum.

Beide beruhigten sich merklich und Vlad fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Van Helsing lernte ich in London kennen, dort wollte er mir Jonathan, Minas Verlobten, an den Kragen hetzen. Er hatte doch allen Ernstes vor mich zu töten und folgte uns bis hierher. Aber van Helsing war ein Mann der Wissenschaft und so gelang es mir ihn zu überzeugen, von seinen Tötungsabsichten vorerst Abstand zu nehmen. Ich lud ihn ein, mein Gast zu sein, und versprach ihm, dass ihm unter meinem Dach kein Leid geschähen würde. Er nahm erst an, als er Mina unversehrt sah. Nun gut, sie war ja jetzt eine von uns."

„Ich hatte Freude an ihm, er war so gebildet und wir saßen stundenlang beisammen und tauschten uns aus. Nach ein paar Wochen beschloss er seine Erfahrungen und sein Wissen über Vampire in einem Buch niederzuschreiben. Ich stellte ihm einen Raum und Schreibmaterial zur Verfügung und er war dankbar in Ruhe und ohne störende Unterbrechungen schreiben zu können.

Nach nur vier Monaten war er fertig und ich durfte sein Werk als Erster lesen. Er hatte sehr viel Wissen über unsereins zusammengetragen. Nur eines war falsch und ich hütete mich ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hielt mich für den ältesten aller Vampire. Du und ich wissen, wer der Älteste ist. Martha! Noch eine Stelle in seinem Buch versetzte mich in Staunen. Er hatte tatsächlich die Sinti getroffen und sie hatten ihm vieles von ihrem Wissen preisgegeben. Es sollte ihm helfen uns zu töten und das hat es.

Viele junge unerfahrene Vampire fielen ihm zu Opfer. Ich bat ihn, mir das Buch zu schenken, doch er gab mir lediglich eine Abschrift davon. Im Gegenzug musste ich ihm meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Bei einer Sache habe ich gelogen, meiner Vampirwerdung. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem verzweifeltem Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit und wie ich mich von der Kirche ab und dem Bösen zugewandt hatte, in einer unheiligen Nacht wurde mir mein Wunsch gewährt und ich wurde unsterblich. Ich machte mich zu dem Ersten unter den Untoten."

„Er war mit Feuereifer dabei alles so niederzuschreiben. Seine letzte Bitte war mich töten zu dürfen, natürlich nur im Buch. So wäre ihm das nie geglückt, auch wenn ich nicht der Älteste bin, so bin ich alt genug um mit einem staubigen Wissenschaftler mühelos fertig zu werden." Hier lachte er und glaub mir bei ihm sah das Unheimlich aus. „Kann ich das Buch sehen?", bat ich. In dem Buch stand etwas über die Sinti, vielleicht auch wo sie zu finden waren. Vlad erhob sich und verließ den Raum um kurz darauf zurück zu kehren. In seinen Händen hielt er das Buch."

Sebastian tippte mit der Hand auf das kleine schwarze Buch vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Warum gab er es dir?" Sebastian zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Er drückte es mir in die Hand und sagte nur, wenn ich wollte könne ich es behalten. Er hatte es schon gelesen und für ihn war es von keinem sonderlichen Interesse. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass er kein Mensch mehr sein wollte. Ich packte das Buch ein und verließ die Beiden und auch die Karpaten."

„Und du hast das Buch mitgenommen, es aber nie gelesen? Warum?"

Er seufzte.

„Schon seit Ewigkeiten musste ich nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal beantworten. Auf meiner Suche nach Martha, habe ich das Buch eigentlich wieder völlig vergessen und als ich zurückkam, war es mir egal. Ich stellte es zu den anderen Büchern ins Regal und vergaß es einfach. Bis du mich daran erinnert hast."

Ich zog das Buch zu mir. Frustriert blätterte ich darin. Ich konnte es nicht lesen. Es war zu alt. Unwirsch schob ich es zurück auf den Tisch.

„Na toll ich kann es nicht lesen!", brummte ich. Sebastian zog das Buch wieder an sich.

„Ich werde es laut vorlesen.", meinte er nur ruhig dazu und begann.

Meine Reise durch Ungarn gestaltet sich sehr beschwerlich. Der Winter steht vor der Tür, aber ich will meine Suche nach Graf Dracula nicht aufgeben…

„Halt, das kenn ich ja schon. Such lieber eine Stelle wo die Sinti vorkommen.", drängte ich ihn. Er blätterte das kleine Buch durch, bis er die Stelle fand.

….die Sinti kannten viele Riten und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl sie verstanden sich auf Magie. Ihre erklärten Feinde waren die Vampire, waren sie doch fast so alt, wie diese von Gott verdammten Geschöpfe. Ich weilte schon ein paar Wochen unter ihnen und gewann so ihr Vertrauen und so offenbarten sie mir einige ihrer Geheimnisse. ……

Sebastian stockte und hörte auf zu lesen. Seine Mine verdüsterte sich und erstarrte zu Stein.

„Sebastian? Was hast du?" Ich spürte die Kälte die plötzlich von ihm ausging, es war als wäre er jemand anderes. Blind sah er mich an und schien mich durch mich hindurch zu blicken. Er klappte das Buch zu und schleuderte es quer durch den Raum, dann erhob er sich.

„All das, dass funktioniert nicht." Seine Stimme ließ mich frösteln, sie war so kalt.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Was ist nur mit dir los? Was steht in dem Buch?" Unbewusst rückte ich ein Stück von ihm weg, noch nie war er mir so fremd erschienen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Verdammt!" Brüllte er und packte seinen Stuhl und schleuderte ihn über den Schreibtisch.

„Kapierst du das nicht? Ich, du, das alles ist eine Illusion! Geh weg! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben! Du bist nichts! Nur ein erbärmliches kleines Mädchen, mit Träumen von einem Prinzen! Ich bin nicht der Prinz, ich bin das Monster!"

Ängstlich klammerte ich mich an seinen Arm.

„Sebastian? Was redest du? Ich liebe dich doch!" Konnte nur ich die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme hören oder nahm er sie auch war. Unwirsch schüttelte er meinen Arm ab.

„Du bedeutest mir nichts. Verschwinde endlich." Verächtlich blickte er auf mich herab, ehe er sich abwandte und den Raum mit großen Schritten verließ.

„SEBASTIAN!" Rief ich hinter ihm her, ehe meine Stimme brach und ich schluchzend auf meinen Stuhl sank.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Allmählich versiegten meine Tränen und ich wischte sie fort aus meinem Gesicht. Was war gerade eben passiert? Was hatte ihn so wütend gemacht? Mein Blick blieb an dem schwarzen Buch hängen. Der Teufel soll mich holen, wenn das nicht damit zusammen hing. Ich ging durch den Raum und hob es auf. Vorsichtig strich ich die eingeknickten Seiten glatt.

Verzweifelt sah ich auf die Buchstaben und wünschte sie lesen zu können. Dann kam die Wut. Wie konnte er mich nur so anschreien und mich dann stehen lassen, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Wie konnte er mich so verletzen? Wer glaubte er den, dass er war?

„So nicht, mein Freund!"

Ich klemmte mir energisch das Buch unter den Arm und stürmte aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinab in seine Gruft. Mir war klar, dass er sich dort verstecken würde. Dort stand er, mit dem Rücken zu mir, die Hände an der Wand abgestützt.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei mich so anzuschreien und dann davon zu laufen?" rief ich schon von oben.

Ich stieg die restlichen Stufen nach unten und trat vor ihn. Noch immer kehrte er mir den Rücken zu und gab mir keine Antwort.

„Entweder du redest auf der Stelle mit mir und sagst was los ist, oder…." Erst jetzt kam Bewegung in ihn und er drehte sich zu mir. Wie unendlich müde er wirkte.

„Was steht hier drinnen und weich mir nicht wieder aus!" Ich hielt das Buch hoch und sein Blick fiel darauf als sei es ein Mahnmal.

„Willst du es nicht verstehen, es ist vorbei. Geh fort und komm nie wieder zurück!" Seine Grabsstimme ließ mich erschaudern. Eisige Kälte kroch in mir hoch und umschloss mein Herz. Er kehrte mir wieder den Rücken zu.

„Warum?", flüstere ich, gegen eine Wand des Schweigens.

Wo war der zärtliche Liebhaber von gestern? Wo war der Mann den ich liebte. Vorsichtig streckte ich einen Arm aus um ihn zu berühren, wollte so die Mauer durchbrechen.

Als meine Finger seine Schulter berührte, wandte er sich heftig um, doch jetzt stand nicht mehr der Mann vor mir, sondern der Vampir.

„Sieh! Sieh mich an! Das bin ich!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Wut und Schmerz.

Er zeigte mir seine Fratze. Erschrocken über seinem Anblick wich ich zurück. Er sah meine Reaktion, hatte sie erwartete und schien dennoch enttäuscht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich auf seine langen spitzen Fangzähne. Seine klauenartigen Nägel und seinen Stirnwulst. Das war nicht mehr Sebastian und doch er. Er zeigte mir die Bestie in sich. In seinen schwarzen Augen glitzerte die Blutgier.

„Hör auf, mach das nicht.", flehte ich ihn an.

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Meinen klammen Fingern entglitt das Buch und fiel ungehört zu Boden. Schritt für Schritt wich ich zurück, Schritt für Schritt folgte er mir.

„Ich habe vielen den Tod gebracht. Ergötzte mich an ihren Qualen. Weidete mich an ihrem Entsetzen."

Jedes einzelne Wort prasselte auf mich ein und drückte mich nieder. Stumm rannen mir Tränen über mein Gesicht. Warum war er so verändert? Was hatte ich getan? Er hob seine Hände und streckte sie nach mir aus.

„Du kannst mich nicht retten. Keiner kann das!" Fauchte er und versuchte mich zu fassen.

„Hast du vergessen, dass du versprochen hast mir nicht weh zu tun?", schrie ich hysterisch. Ich stieß mit den Füßen gegen die erste Stufe.

Energisch stemmte ich meine Hände in die Hüften. Ich wollte nicht weichen. Trotzig hob ich ihm mein tränennasses Gesicht entgegen.

„Du machst mir keine Angst.", versuchte ich mich mutiger zu zeigen, als ich mich tatsächlich fühlte. Aus seiner Kehle entrang sich ein tiefes Fauchen und schon setzte er zum Sprung an.

Ich schrie auf, wandte mich um und hetzte die Stufen nach oben. Er war wahnsinnig geworden und ich hatte Angst, sehr große sogar. Ich lief aus dem Keller, hinaus aus dem Haus, hinein in die Nacht. Abrupt blieb ich neben dem Brunnen stehen, er wollte mich tatsächlich beißen.

Denk nach, denk nach. Redete ich auf mich selbst ein. Meine Autoschlüssel befanden sich im Haus und zurück würde ich auf keinen Fall gehen. Also blieb mir nur eine Flucht in die Dunkelheit. Ich rannte die Auffahrt hinunter und kaum erreichte ich die ersten Bäume umschloss mich die Finsternis fast vollkommen. Ich konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

Hastig tastete ich mich voran, als ich hinter mir ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Ein bedrohliches Knurren, Schritte die schnell näher zu kommen schien. Ich beschleunigte, lief um mein Leben. Schnell wurde mir klar, auf dem Weg würde ich ihm niemals entkommen können und so lief ich zwischen den Bäumen in den Wald. Mit den Händen voran ertastete ich mir meinen Weg. Immer wieder streiften mich Äste und Sträucher. Meine Hände waren von Kratzern übersäht.

Ich warf einen Blick zurück, konnte aber nichts sehen, es war zu dunkel. Das Rascheln von Zweigen neben mir ließ mich instinktiv ducken und ich kauerte mich auf dem Boden zusammen. Er ging direkt an mir vorbei. Seine scharfen Nägel schrammten an einem Baumstamm entlang. Er jagte mich wie ein wildes Tier. Kurz blieb er stehen, suchte nach mir. Ich schloss fest meine Augen und hielt den Atem an.

„Bitte, geh weiter!", flehte ich stumm. Als wäre ich erhört worden, entfernten sich die Schritte von mir und bald war nichts mehr zu hören.

Ich verharrte völlig reglos einige Minuten auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig stand ich auf, versuchte so gut wie kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Ich machte kehrt und schlich leise durch die Bäume zurück. Im Wald würde ich mich nur verlaufen und außerdem hielt ich es für klüger, eine andere Richtung als er einzuschlagen.

Ich schluckte schwer, ob er mich wirklich töten wollte? Was stand nur in dem Buch? In der Ferne hörte ich ein Knurren. Er war also tatsächlich weiter gelaufen und hatte meine Spur hoffentlich verloren. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Unter mir hörte ich den Kies knirschen. Ich war wieder auf dem Weg. Nun galt es schnell zu sein. Ich hatte mir das genau überlegt. Zu Fuß hatte ich keine Chance gegen ihn.

Ich würde also zurück laufen und meine Schlüssel aus dem Haus holen, dann schnell in meinen Wagen springen und wegfahren. Ich rannte was das Zeug hielt und sah schon das Licht, dass aus der offenen Haustür fiel. Aus dem Wald kam ein bedrohliches Knacken, er war mir wieder auf der Fährte, lief mit mir in dieselbe Richtung. Ich verdoppelte meine Anstrengungen, heftig sog ich die Luft in meine brennenden Lungen.

Ich konnte fast nicht mehr, ich hatte Seitenstechen und ich war völlig alle. Lange würde ich nicht mehr durchhalten.

Doch ich war noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Ich ignorierte meinen Körper und rannte weiter. Nur mehr wenige Meter trennten mich von der Tür. Hinter mir knirschte der Kies. Auch Sebastian hatte den Wald verlassen und war nun dicht hinter mir. Ducken würde mir hier nichts bringen.

Der Schweiß strömte über mein Gesicht. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Gehetzt warf ich einen Blick zurück ich über die Schulter. Er war schon ganz nah, ich konnte seine Zähne blitzen sehen. Ich würde es nicht schaffen. Schon glaubte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter zu fühlen. In meiner Panik schlug ich einen Hacken und lief an der Haustür vorbei und auf den kleinen Waldweg zu.

In der Dunkelheit konnte ich ihm vielleicht noch einmal entkommen. Ich presste meine Hand in die Seite. Meine Lungen brannten. Ich erreichte die ersten Bäume und schlängelte mich hindurch. Er war mir immer noch dicht auf den Fersen Wieder tauchte ich in die vollkommene Dunkelheit ein. Hier konnte ich mich nur auf meine Instinkte verlassen.

Ich streifte mit den Füßen eine Wurzel und geriet ins Straucheln. Mich auf den Aufprall schon vorbereitend, streckte ich die Hände aus, doch bevor ich aufschlug, umfasste mich ein stählerner Arm von hinten und drückte mich an eine harte Brust. Energisch setzte ich mich zur Wehr, wir gerieten beide aus dem Gleichgewicht und stürzten. Gemeinsam rollten wir über den weichen Waldboden. Er kam auf mir zu liegen.

Verbissen kämpfte ich gegen ihn, unsere Körper rieben dabei aneinander. Mit meinen Händen schlug ich auf ihn ein, doch mühelos fing er sie auf und drückte sie über meinen Kopf auf den Boden. Heftig hob und senkte sich meine Brust, ich war völlig außer Atem. Ich konnte ihn kaum sehen und doch spürte ich seinen glutvollen Blick, wie er sich in mich brannte.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, weg von ihm und bot ihm damit unbewusst meinen Hals und die darunter verborgene Lebensader zum Biss an. Er senkte seinen Kopf, sein Haar kitzelte mich an der Schläfe. Schon fuhr er mit der Zunge langsam und träge meine Halsschlagader entlang. Ich erbete unter dieser Berührung und schloss meine Augen.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Stöhnend entrang sich ein Fluch seinen Lippen und dann küsste er mich. Nicht wie sonst, anders. Hungrig, zornig und doch voller Verzweiflung, so als wäre es das letzte Mal. Sebastian trank von meinen Lippen wie ein Verdurstender. Er ließ meine Hände los um meinen Körper erforschen zu können. Selbst seine Berührungen waren diesmal anders.

Endlich befreit wollte ich ihn von mir stoßen, doch stattdessen zog ich ihn noch fester an mich. Ich musste genauso wahnsinnig wie er geworden sein, denn anders konnte, ich mir meine Reaktion nicht erklären. Getrieben von seiner Verzweiflung riss mich der Sturm der Gefühle mit sich fort. Ich spürte wie mir seine Zähne die Lippe aufriss und schon schmeckte ich mein Blut. Auch er kostete davon, leckte es genüsslich von meinem Mund.

„Du schmeckst wunderbar." In seiner Stimme lag nichts Zärtliches, nur ein großer ungestillter Hunger. Dann widmete er sich ausgiebig meinem Hals, ritzte mit den Zähnen entlang, biss aber nicht zu. Erreget und aufgewühlt fragte ich mich worauf er wartete. Dann zog er sich zurück, ließ seine Finger an die Stelle seiner Lippen gleiten. Strich meinen Hals entlang.

„So verletzlich und doch so stark." murmelte er.

Er packte den Kragen meiner Bluse und riss sie entzwei. Heftig hob sich meine Brust nur mehr bedeckt von einem dünnen BH. Ich versuchte sein Gesicht zu sehen, aber es war noch zu dunkel. Also vertraute ich auf meinen Tastsinn und strich ihm mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Unwillkürlich schmiegte er seine Wange an meine Hand. Daraus schöpfte ich Hoffnung. Noch war nicht alles verloren.

Er zog mit seiner Hand eine brennende Spur über meine Brüste und meinen Bauch, glitt hinab ins Zentrum meiner Lust. Auch hier ließ er sich keine Zeit mir die Hose erst umständlich auszuziehen, sondern riss sie mit aller Kraft einfach von meinem Körper. Ungeduldig bäumte ich mich unter ihm auf. Das war Wahnsinn, wir beide waren wahnsinnig. BH und Slip hielten seinem Drängen nicht lange stand und folgten meinen andern Kleidungsstücken, so lag ich nackt und verletzlich vor ihm.

Er nahm sich nicht einmal mehr die Zeit sich zu entkleiden, öffnete lediglich seine Hose und war in mir. Heftig stieß er ihn mich. Er war wie eine entfesselte Naturgewalt, ursprünglich und von primitiven Instinkten geleitet. Ich schrie auf vor Erregung und grub meine Nägel tief in seinen Rücken. Sebastians Kehle entrang sich ein animalisches Stöhnen. Er riss mich mit sich fort, in eine Welt, wo nur wir beide und sonst nichts wichtig war. Dann setzte mein Denken aus, machte anderen Gefühlen platz.

Meine eigene Lust trieb mich einem Höhepunkt entgegen, wie ich keinen zuvor erlebt hatte. Erst in der höchsten Wonne ließ auch er sich fallen und war wieder mein Sebastian. Erschöpft sank er danach auf mich nieder und rollte zur Seite.

Schweigend lagen wir da. Ich musste das alles erst verdauen. Der Abend war so bizarr verlaufen, erst sein Wutausbruch und wie er mich dann durch den Wald gehetzt hatte. Und nun das hier. Ich war echt durch den Wind, wusste nicht was ich von dem allem halten sollte und war auch gerade zu erschöpft dafür.

Schön langsam kam Bewegung in ihn. Er stand auf, schloss seine Hose und beugte sich herab zu mir. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen holte ich aus und verpasste ihm mit aller Kraft einen Kinnhaken. Verblüfft wich er zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an! Nie wieder! Mistkerl!"

Ich rappelte mich auf, suchte meine Kleider zusammen und warf mir lediglich meine Bluse über, alles andere war hoffnungslos ruiniert.

Ich ging einfach weg von ihm. Er folgte mir, ließ aber einen Abstand zwischen uns.

„Was geht nur in deinem kranken Hirn vor? Zuerst schreist du mich grundlos an, dann machst du mir Angst und jagst mich durch den dunklen Wald und dann küsst und liebst du mich fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Ich hab die Schnauze voll. Von mir aus kannst du in deinem Steinhaufen hier verrecken!"

Ich war wütend wie nie zuvor. Ich war verletzt. Endlich lag die Eingangstür vor mir. Ich stapfte hinein, suchte unter meinen Sachen nach brauchbaren Klamotten und zog mich an. Er stand die ganze Zeit hinter mir und schwieg. Nachdem ich fertig angezogen war, schnappte ich meine Sachen um von hier zu verschwinden. Als ich bei ihm vorbeigehen wollte, trafen sich kurz unsere Augen. Wie traurig er aussah.

Nein, ich würde kein Mitleid mehr mit ihm haben! Aus! Schluss! Vorbei!

„Vielleicht ist es das Beste so." sagte er leise neben mir. Zornig ließ ich meine Tasche fallen. Wie konnte er es wagen so etwas zu sagen!

„Wie bitte?!" Auf meiner Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. „Ich sollte dir einen Pflock durchs Herz jagen, du Bastard! Das hättest du verdient und sag mir bloß nicht was für mich das Beste ist. Das Recht hast du nicht!" fauchte ich ihn an.

Energisch hob ich meine Tasche wieder auf und verließ das Haus. Draußen begann bereits der Tag zu dämmern. Das erste Grau des Tages kündigte einen schönen Tag an, es würde sehr sonnig werden. Schweigend mit den Händen in der Tasche war er mir gefolgt und sah mir zu wie ich die Tasche ins Auto warf und den Kofferraum mit Wucht schloss.

„Ich….." setzte er plötzlich an. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand fahrig durch die Haare. „Ich hätte dich nicht gebissen. Ich schwöre es."

Ich war schon bei der Fahrerseite angelangt und blickte ihn nach diesen Worten verächtlich schnaubend an, riss die Tür auf und schwang mich hinein. Bevor ich die Tür zuziehen konnte, stand er schon dazwischen.

„Warte! Bitte!" Wie flehentlich seine Stimme klang. Er hatte auch guten Grund dazu Reue zu zeigen.

„Kannst du mir sagen worauf?" Er zuckte zusammen, mein Sarkasmus war ihm nicht entgangen, ich sah es an seinem leichten zusammenzucken.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es nicht verdient, aber hör mir bitte zu." flehte er.

Ich schloss meine Augen in der unsinnigen Hoffnung so auch seine Stimme auszuschließen zu können.

„Ich hätte dir zugehört, vor all dem." erwiderte ich verbittert. Rings um uns war nur das Zwitschern der Vögel zu hören, sonst nichts.

„Bitte, komm mit mir. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Ich….ach verdammt… ich bin ein Idiot!" Ich spürte, seine Reue war echt, aber andererseits konnte ich mir, nach dem was hier vorgefallen war, sicher sein?

„Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast mir so wehgetan!" warf ich ihm vor.

Schwer stützte er sich am Auto ab, verzweifelt bemüht mich nicht gehen zu lassen. Schon drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die dichten Baumkronen, lange würde er nicht mehr hier stehen bleiben können, sonst müsste er sterben.

„Bitte ich hatte meine Gründe, wenn du mir nur noch eine Chance gibst…. ich werde dir alles erklären." Wie gerne wollte ich seinem Drängen nachgeben, aber ich konnte nicht.

„Ich hätte nie hier her kommen sollen! Alles ist so falsch. Ich merke erst jetzt, wie wenig wir uns im Grunde doch kennen. Was weiß ich schon von dir? Das du eine blutsaugende Bestie bist und manchmal großzügiger Weise, wenn es dir gerade in den Kram passt Gefühle zeigst? Wie wenig das doch ist und es reicht nicht!" Traurig blickte ich auf meine Hände, die ich um das Lenkrad verkrampft hatte, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Ich wollte dir heute Angst machen, damit du von mir fortläufst. Es gibt keine Rettung mehr für mich. Ich bin was ich bin und eines Tages werde ich als solches sterben, aber nie wieder werde ich ein Mensch sein können."

Noch immer konnte ich ihn nicht ansehen, obwohl mich seine Worte trotz all dem tief berührten. Die Sonne war inzwischen noch höher gestiegen und die einige vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich schon bis auf den Platz, aber noch erreichten sie uns nicht, doch das war nur mehr eine Frage von Minuten. Warum ging er nicht? Wollte er sterben?

„Das Buch, dieses verdammte Buch hat mir die Augen geöffnet." Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und löste sie wieder, jetzt hatte er sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

„Wie schön für dich." zischte ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, dass konnte ich mir nicht verbeißen. Er wirkte leicht zerknirscht.

„Das habe ich wohl verdient." meinte er trocken. „Komm mit mir! Las mich dir alles erklären!" flehte er mich an.

„Erkläre es mir jetzt, oder lass es!" Ich würde nicht eher aussteigen, bis er mir plausibel sein Verhalten von letzter Nacht erklärt hatte. Ich würde nicht nachgeben. Die Sonne hatte seine Schuhspitzen erreicht, doch er wich nicht von meiner Seite.

„Es würde zu lange dauern, dir hier alles zu erzählen." Ein leises Drängen mischte sich in seine Stimme, der Grund dafür war mir klar. Eigentlich dürfte er gar nicht mehr hier sein, nur noch wenige Sekunden und der Tod wäre ihm sicher.

„Ich habe Zeit!" Das war gemein von mir, doch Rache musste sein. Nun hatte die Sonne seine Fingerspitzen erfasst und seine Haut begann zu verbrennen.


	28. Chapter 28

28

„Anne?" Dieses eine Wort durch drang meinen Panzer aus Schmerz und Zorn und traf mich tief in meiner Seele. Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen.

„Geh!" Presste ich zwischen meine Lippen hervor. Er aber rührte sich nicht, stand immer noch da.

„Geh endlich!" herrschte ich ihn an. „Ich komme gleich, versprochen." fügte ich noch hinzu.

Erst jetzt begann er sich zu bewegen und lief geduckt auf das Haus zu. Er rannte um sein Leben, so wie ich letzte Nacht. Lange blieb ich noch im Wagen sitzen, ich konnte mich nicht überwinden ins Haus zu gehen. Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, zog ich den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und stieg aus.

Ich wusste, ich musste gehen, ich hatte es versprochen. Langsam ging ich auf das Haus zu, die Tür stand immer noch offen. Als ich den dämmrigen Flur trat sah ich ihn am Boden liegen. Er rührte sich nicht mehr. Was hatte ich getan! War ich inzwischen auch ein Monster geworden? Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über ihn. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht, seine Hände und Arme waren von schlimmen Verbrennungen übersäht. Schwer röchelnd lag er vor mir und blickte mich aus verschwollenen, tief in den Höllen liegenden Augen an.

„Sebastian? Was kann ich tun? Liebster!" Alle Wut war vergessen, all mein Zorn verraucht. Jetzt zählt nur ihm zu helfen. Trocken hustend bemühte er sich zu sprechen.

„Bring mich nach unten, bitte." Ich konnte ihn kaum hören. Mit einmal wurde mir klar ich hatte mein dummes Spiel zu weit getrieben, er lag im Sterben. Ich würde ihn verlieren.

Aber noch lebte er und ich wollte dafür sorgen, dass er am Leben blieb. Energisch versuchte ich ihn hoch zu ziehen. Es überstieg fast meine Kräfte, doch ich mobilisierte all meine Reserven und er half mir so gut er konnte. Mühsam zerrte ich ihn durch den Flur zur Kellertür.

Nun kam der schwere Teil, ihn die Stufen nach unten zu bringen. Keuchend schleppte ich ihn Stufe für Stufe hinab, dann durch den ersten Raum zur nächsten Stiege. Meine Arme und Beine begann unter der Belastung zu zittern, lange würde ich nicht mehr durchhalten können.

Im Geiste zählte ich die Stufen mit, als wir die letzte vor uns hatten, atmete ich erleichtert aus. Nur mehr die wenigen Schritte bis zum Bett. Schwer stützte er sich auf meine Schultern, es schien ewig zu dauern, bis wir beim Bett angelangt waren. Ohne ihn loszulassen ließ ich mich einfach mit ihm auf das Bett fallen.

Stöhnend lag er mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Bett. Mühsam rollte ich unter ihm hervor und versuchte ihn umzudrehen, was mir erst mit dem dritten Versuch gelang. Zärtlich strich ich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Was kann ich tun?" Ich sah in sein einst so schönes, nun völlig entstelltes Gesicht. In mir tobten die Schuldgefühle.

„Kühlschrank!" War das einzige Wort, dass er hervor brachte und selbst das überstieg beinahe seine schwindende Kraft. Hastig sprang ich aus dem Bett und eilte zum Kühlschrank. Ich wusste was mich darin erwartete und was er brauchte.

Blut. Eilig packte ich eine der Konserven und hastete zu ihm zurück. Ich riss einen der Plastikverschlüsse ab und hielt sie ihm an die Lippen. Zuerst ran fast alles daneben, dann begann er zu trinken. Vorerst nur wenig, aber bald schon immer gieriger. Zu einer anderen Zeit und an einem anderen Ort hätte ich das bestimmt abstoßend gefunden, doch hier und jetzt Zählte nur er und sein Überleben.

Als die Konserve leer war, sah er zwar schon viel besser, aber noch nicht wirklich gut aus. Sanft wiegte ich seinen Kopf in meinem Schoß und wartete. Die Stunden verstrichen und auch mich übermannte die Erschöpfung und ich schlief ein, meine Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. Der Tag verstrich und die Nacht brach an.

Seufzend wollte ich mich im Schlaf umdrehen um irritiert festzustellen, dass das unmöglich war. Irgendetwas hielt mich eisern umklammert. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen um zu sehen was es war und blickte direkt in die von Sebastian. Verwirrt und erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Er war wieder vollkommen genesen. Keine Brandwunden mehr und auch keine Narben. Er war schöner als zuvor. Ungläubig hob ich meine Hand und strich über seine Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid." flüsterte ich und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

„Pst mein Liebes. Das muss es nicht, ich habe es verdient. Außerdem hast du mir das Leben gerettet." Von Schuldgefühlen überwältigt schloss ich meine Augen, hätte ich ihn nicht beinahe vorher getötet, hätte er nicht gerettet werden müssen.

„Durch meine Schuld bist du in Lebensgefahr geraten." Er zog mich fest in seine Arme und drückte mich an sich.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Es war nicht deine Schuld, sondern es war meine Entscheidung, bei dir zu bleiben und mich dabei der Sonne auszusetzen. Das meinte ich nicht, als ich sagte, du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich ihn an, ich verstand wieder einmal gar nichts.

„Seit du in mein Leben getreten bist, hast du es völlig verändert. Du hast mich verändert und leider bringst du an mir nicht nur die guten Seiten zum Vorschein, sondern, wie du zu meinem Bedauern am eigenen Leibe erfahren durftest, auch die schlechten. Ich hätte dir was gestern passiert ist nicht antun dürfen und ich wünschte ich könnte es ungeschehen machen." Die wütende, tobende Bestie von gestern war verschwunden. Heute war er wieder mein Sebastian.

„Was war gestern? Kannst du es mir heute erzählen und bitte ohne dabei wieder so auszurasten?" Bat ich ihn.

„Du erinnerst dich, wir haben in Van Helsings Buch gelesen. Ich habe in seinem Buch gelesen. Es ging um ein Ritual das darin beschrieben wird. Ich…es hat mir die Hoffnung genommen und in die Verzweiflung getrieben und ich dachte nur mehr: „Jetzt wird sie dich verlassen."

Abrupt brach er ab. Das Thema wühlte ihn immer noch sehr auf. Ich löste mich aus seinen Armen und setzte mich auf.

„Du musst dich Entscheiden, entweder erzählst du mir, was da drin stand, oder ich werde tatsächlich gehen." stellte ich ihm ein Ultimatum.

Sebastian öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann nickte er zustimmend. War endlich der Augenblick der Wahrheit gekommen, würde er mir nun endlich erzählen was er gelesen hatte und was danach in ihm vorgegangen war?

Ich wartete, vor Spannung den Atem anhaltend, auf den Beginn seiner Geschichte.

„Die Sinti erzählten Van Helsing von dem Ritual einen Vampir zurück zu verwandeln. Im Wesentlichen ist es so wie Martha es mir erzählt hatte. Bis auf eine wichtige Kleinigkeit." Hier stockte er wieder, so als könnte er sich doch nicht durchringen mir alles zu sagen.

„Martha hatte mir erzählt ich müsste meinen Erschaffer töten um wieder ein Mensch sein zu können. Das Stimmt soweit auch, aber es ist nicht alles." Erneut machte er eine Pause.

Er sprang vom Bett, als wäre gestern nichts passiert, dabei war er noch vor ein paar Stunden dem Tod nahe gewesen uns schritt unruhig auf und ab.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Fragte er mich völlig unerwartete.

„Nein verdammt. Ich möchte nur wissen was in dem verdammten Buch steht, ehe ich es eigenhändig verbrenne." Warum konnte er nicht einfach mit der Sprache rausrücken und sagen was Sache war? Wieder tigerte er unruhig hin und her.

„Es reicht nicht, nur dieses Etwas das mich gebissen hat zu töten. Wie gesagt, das ist nur der eine Teil. Als ich mich damals verwandelte, musste ich erst sterben um wieder als etwas Neues geboren werden zu können." Auch dieser Teil war mir schon bekannt und ich wusste immer noch nicht auf was er hinaus wollte.

„Nun von den Toten kehrt keiner mehr zurück, außer…." Erneut geriet er ins Stocken.

„Du kannst dem Tod nicht entkommen, ohne dafür eine gleichwertige Gegenleistung zu erbringen und auch da geht nicht irgendeine, sondern nur eine Besondere." Er sprach in Rätseln. Was meinte er mit Gegenleistung? Aufgewühlt sah ich ihn an.

„Um mein Leben zurück zu bekommen, muss ein anderer für mich sterben." Die plötzliche Stille in der Kammer war beinahe unheimlich.

„Heißt das…heißt das, du musst jemanden töten?" Angespannt wartete ich auf seine Antwort. Er nickte.

„Aber nicht irgendjemanden, sondern dieser Mensch muss vollkommen unschuldig sein, ein reines Wesen." Welcher Mensch war rein von jeder Schuld und frei von jeder Sünde?

„Ein neugeborenes Kind. Nichts ist reiner und unschuldiger!" Ich hatte die Frage kaum zu Ende gedacht und schon bekam ich die Antwort von ihm. Voller Entsetzten schlug ich die Hand vor meinen Mund.

„Du kannst doch nicht….."

„Natürlich nicht!" fiel er mir ins Wort.

„Niemals!"


	29. Chapter 29

29

„Hm, aber eine Sache ist mir immer noch nicht klar. Warum bist du so wütend geworden und warum hast du mir Angst eingejagt? Was sollte das?" Ich betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab einfach die Nerven verloren." Meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, setzte ich mich kerzengerade auf.

„Da war doch wohl nicht alles, oder?"

Er kam auf mich zu und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Du wolltest so sehr, dass ich wieder zum Mensch werde und plötzlich war dieser Wunsch unmöglich. Meine und deine ganze Hoffnung war mit einem Schlag zerstört, wie weggefegt. All das in Summe gesehen setzte in mir unbändige Wut frei und in mir gewann die Bestie die Oberhand, wie du am eigenen Leib erfahren hast."

Ich stand ebenfalls auf und lief mit verschränkten Händen hin und her. Seine Wut und sein unkontrollierter Ausbruch war eine Sache, doch da war noch was anderes. Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Geschichte stimmte nicht, irritierte mich. Nur wollte ich nicht darauf kommen, was es war.

„Kommt dir nicht auch etwas komisch vor, oder empfinde nur ich das so?" Er runzelte seine Stirn und sah mich ratlos an.

„Was meinst du? Mein Verhalten? Ehrlich Anne, das tut mir so leid. Ich…." Doch unwirsch fiel ich im ins Wort.

„Nein, das mein ich nicht. Da ist etwas anderes, nur es will mir nicht einfallen." Suchend blickte ich um mich, um vielleicht so darauf zu kommen, dabei fiel mein Blick auf das Buch und mit einmal wusste ich es, was nicht richtig war.

„Das Buch!" rief ich aus. „Das ist es!" und eilte darauf zu. Er verstand immer noch nicht.

„Hör zu, dieser Van Helsing war vielleicht zu seiner Zeit ein fähiger Geist und auch Wissenschaftler, aber mit der Wahrheit nahm er es nicht so genau." Sebastian kam auf mich zu und nahm das Buch in seine Hände.

„Wie?"

„Wie ich darauf komme? Ganz einfach! Vlad hat ihm doch gesagte, er sei der Älteste unter den Vampiren, was wie wir wissen falsch war und er hat davon geschrieben wie er ihn umbringt, dabei erfreut sich Vlad noch immer bester Gesundheit, oder? Ist es da nicht Offensichtlich, dass er sich künstlerische Freiheiten erlaubt hat. Außerdem prüfte er seine Informationen anscheinend nicht nach. Wer weiß, was wirklich stimmt."

Ich konnte in seinem wunderschönen Gesicht erkennen, wie auch er die Wahrheit zu sehen begann.

„Du hast vielleicht Recht." antwortete er vorsichtig.

„Vielleicht? Du weißt, dass Martha viel älter als Vlad ist. Wer kann da schon sagen, ob das Stimmt, was er von den Sinti erfahren hat. Es kann durchaus sein, dass sie ihm auch nur wirres Zeug erzählt haben um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Oder sie wollten, so wie Vlad, vor ihm gut dastehen und haben deshalb diese Geschichte mit dem Baby und so erfunden. Oder sie haben ihm gar nichts erzählt und so hat Van Helsing diese Geschichte mit dem Kind einfach erfunden, wegen dem reißerischen Effekt. Ich für mich glaube kein Wort von dem was Van Helsing geschrieben hat."

Tief atmete ich durch, ich war so aufgebracht, jetzt wo ich die Wahrheit erkannt hatte. Dieser Van Helsing hat einfach alles aufgeschrieben, was er so aufgeschnappt hatte. Was er dabei für einen möglichen Schaden anrichteten könnte, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Immer noch ratlos blickte Sebastian auf das Buch.

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter?" Fragte er mich. Nach letzter Nacht traute er sich kein Urteil und keine Entscheidung mehr zu. Er machte Fortschritte.

„Du setzt dich vor den Computer und findest alles über die Sinti raus. Wo sie leben, sofern es sie noch gibt. Ob es irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen gibt und wenn ja, wo sie zu finden sind. Such nach allem was mit ihnen zusammenhängt, alles was uns nur irgendwie weiter bringt."

Kaum hatte ich zu Ende gesprochen, saß er schon beim Laptop und schaltete ihn ein. Kaum erschien das Bild auf dem Schirm, schon flogen seine Finger über die Tasten. Bewundernd stand ich hinter ihm.

„Es gibt sie nicht mehr, jedenfalls keinen Eintrag über sie. Aufzeichnungen hatten sie scheinbar auch keine gemacht. Bist du noch böse auf mich?" Ich legte ihm von hinten meine Hände auf seine Schultern und strich ihm beruhigend darüber.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich noch sauer sein, aber im Moment kann ich es nicht. Such nach Pressemitteilungen, vielleicht wurden sie in einem Artikel erwähnt." Er hackte auf die Tasten ein und versuchte die diversen Suchbegriffe, doch es war wie die berühmte Nadel im Heuhaufen, nichts. Es war frustrierend.

„Nichts, es gibt keine Einträge über sie, bis auf den Einen. Scheinbar hat sich ein deutscher Geschichtsforscher auf ihre Spur begeben und sie in seiner Studienarbeit erwähnt." Neugierig beugte ich mich vor.

„Steht da auch, wo er ihre Spur gefunden hat?" Sebastian scrollte den Text schnell durch.

„Hm…genaue Ortsbezeichnungen gibt es nicht, nur das es nördlich von Budapest irgendwo war." Ich ließ meine Hände sinken.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich, mir war ganz elend zumute, scheinbar war unser Leben mit Stolpersteinen übersäht. Sebastian drehte sich zu mir um und sah zu mir auf.

„Ganz einfach, wir fliegen nach Budapest." Meinte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass es mich wunderte, dass ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen bin.

„Nach Ungarn? Einfach so? Spinnst du?" Das entlockte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Es scheint mir die beste Idee zu sein. Vor Ort können wir eventuell ihre Spur wiederfinden." Er schien wieder ohne Zweifel zu sein, doch bei mir meldeten sie sich gerade ganz stark.

„Sebastian, ich weiß nicht ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Du hast gerade versucht mich umzubringen und dann habe ich dich beinahe getötet. Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als sei nichts gewesen und gemeinsam mal auf die Schnelle nach Ungarn fliegen. Was ist, wenn du dort wieder so ausrastest? Tötest du mich dann wirklich? Oder ich bin gefühlsmäßig so verletzt, das ich dich gnadenlos der Sonne überlasse. Wer sollte dir dann noch helfen?"

Er hatte seine Hände in den Schoß gelegt und blickte darauf.

„Willst du, dass es hier und jetzt vorbei ist? Ich kann dich verstehen, aber bitte gib nicht, so wie ich, auf. Ich habe gestern einen schweren Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte, dass du mich verlässt. Ich wollte dich von mir wegstoßen und jetzt wo ich das nicht mehr will ist es mir geglückt. Was kann ich tun, um dein Vertrauen und deine Liebe zurück zu gewinnen? Wie kann ich dir Beweisen, dass sich mein Verhalten von letzter Nacht nicht wiederholen wird?" Traurig sah ich ihn an.

„Das ist das Problem, es gibt nichts was du tun könntest, damit ich dir wieder Vertraue." Er stand auf und wollte mich in seine Arme ziehen, ließ sie aber wieder sinken.

„Ich verspreche dir, dir nie wieder weh zu tun. Komm mit mir und hilf mir die Wahrheit zu finden. Bitte, bleib bei mir." Er sprach die Worte mit so viel Gefühl und mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit aus, so dass ich in Versuchung geriet ihm zu glauben. Doch meine Angst saß tief. Unentschlossen schritt ich auf die Stufen zu.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Ich werde nach oben gehen, folge mir nicht, ich brauche Zeit für mich." Ich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sonder stieg entschlossen die Stufen nach oben.

Ich konnte gehen, ihn für immer verlassen, er würde mir nicht folgen. Oder ich konnte ihm noch einmal vertrauen. Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach der Küche, ich hatte Hunger, außerdem konnte ich nur mit vollem Magen klar denken. Eine Küche im klassischen Sinne gab es nicht, was sollte auch ein Vampir damit?

Nur eine Art Abstell- und Vorratskammer, dort trieb ich ein Stück Brot auf. Langsam kauend setzte ich mich vor die Eingangstür auf den Boden. Es war tiefschwarze Nacht, natürlich sonst wäre Sebastian nicht wach, nicht nach seinen schlimmen Verletzungen. Mein Blick fiel ins Leere.

Was sollte ich tun? Ich liebte ihn noch immer, aber was gestern passiert war, dass konnte ich nicht so einfach ignorieren. Aber am Meisten erschreckte mich mein eigenes Verhalten. Ich, die keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun konnte und auch Spinnen vorsichtig in einem Glas vor die Tür trug, töte aus Rachsucht beinahe das, was ich am meisten Liebe. War es unter diesen Umständen klug mit ihm nach Ungarn zu reisen?

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten Arme um mich und ein kräftiger Körper schmiegte sich an mich. Sebastian war mir, trotz meiner Bitte, dennoch gefolgt und ich war froh darüber. Ich ließ mich gegen ihn fallen und genoss seine Nähe.

„Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen immer richtig zu reagieren, oder das Richtige im richtigen Moment zu sagen, aber ich verspreche dir dich immer zu beschützen." Leise drang seine Stimme an mein Ohr.

Ich fühlte, dass er es ehrlich meinte und ich wollte ihm glauben, wie konnte ich auch anders. Er hatte Recht, entweder gab ich uns eine Chance, oder es Endet hier und jetzt, aber dazu war ich noch nicht bereit. Langsam drehte ich mich in seinen Armen zu ihm um und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sie strahlten im schönsten Kristallblau.

„Gut ich begleite dich nach Ungarn, aber nur unter einer Bedienung!"


	30. Chapter 30

30

Müde lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss meine Augen. Der Flug nach Ungarn hatte pünktlich abgehoben. Natürlich flogen wir mit einem Nachtflug. Ich nutze die angenehme Stille die zwischen uns herrschte und dachte über mich und ihn nach. Soviel war in so kurzer Zeit geschehen.

Ich hatte an mir Seiten entdeckt, von deren Existenz ich bis jetzt nichts wusste. Nie hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass ich mein ganzes bisheriges Leben für einen Menschen, nein für einen Vampir aufgeben könnte. Ich hatte alles hinter mir gelassen, was einst so wichtig für mich war.

Einen Job, gut es war nicht mein Traumberuf, aber ich war zufrieden und das Gehalt stimmte, gut hätte durchaus mehr sein können. Meine Freunde, keinen von ihnen hatte ich seit ich Sebastian kenne, gesehen. Mit eine mal begann ich sie ganz schrecklich zu vermissen. Wie schön wäre es sich jetzt mit Isabella austauschen zu können. Aber was könnte ich ihr schon sagen, ohne dabei in der Klapsmühle zu landen? Nichts! Was würde sie nur von mir denken?

Ich eine normale Frau, zumindest dachte ich das früher, warf alles was ich für wichtig erachtete, für einen Mann über Bord. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu Sebastian rüber, er lehnte scheinbar entspannt in seinem Sitz und doch spürte ich seine beständigen Blicke auf mir.

Er machte sich Sorgen. Ich hatte ihm verziehen und doch war ein Bruch in unserer Beziehung geblieben. Sein Verhalten in jener Nacht hat mich zutiefst erschreckt und ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Und mein Verhalten am nächsten Tag hat mich noch mehr erschreckt. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht, dass auch in mir eine Bestie schlummert.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ließ ich ihn beinahe sterben. Das offenbarte mir, das auch ich nicht der nette Mensch war, für den ich mich bisher hielt. Ich blickte in meine Seele und sie war nicht mehr so blütenweiß, wie ich immer dachte.

Unwillkürlich dachte ich an unser Gespräch vom Vortag, er hat anstandslos meine Bedienungen akzeptiert, im Gegenteil mit keinem Wort hat er Einspruch erhoben, wo sie ihm doch sicher so sinnlos vorkommen müssen. Ich erinnerte mich an meine eigenen harten Worte. Mit welchem Recht hab ich sie ihm aufgezwungen? Ich war nicht besser, aber auch nicht schlechter als er.

Von nun an wirst du die Bestie in dir im Zaum halten! Ich bestimme unseren Weg und wie es weitergeht, solltest du dich nicht daran halten, bin ich mit dem erst besten Flug weg und du siehst mich nie wieder. Schreist du mich noch einmal an, verlass ich dich! Zeigst du mir deine langen Zähne, gehe ich. Von nun an tun wir das was ich Entscheide! Und du darfst nur Bücher lesen, die ich vorher gesehen und als ungefährlich eingestuft habe.

Alles Bedienungen die ihn unheimlich Einschränkten und doch er hat nicht einmal mit den Zähnen geknirscht. Dabei konnte ich ihm über sein Verhalten nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen. Er war über die Jahre, wenn nicht über die Jahrhunderte der Einsamkeit so geworden. Mürrisch, eigenbrötlerisch, stur und das er ein unbeherrschtes Temperament besaß, das wusste ich schon vorher.

Einigensinnig war ich selber, dass konnte ich ihm nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen. Seufzend lehnte ich mich in meinen Sitz zurück, was mir einen weiteren besorgten Blick von ihm einbrachte. Ich konnte beinahe fühlen, dass er etwas sagen wollte, es sich dann aber anders überlegte und schwieg. Still versuchte er herauszufinden, was in mir vorging. Er wusste nicht, war ich traurig, wütend, verletzt oder nur müde. Seit ich ihm diese schrecklichen Bedienungen aufgehalst habe, habe ich kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Nun war ich es die Schwieg. Auch das war neu für ihn, sowie auch für mich. Früher wäre alles nur so herausgesprudelt aus mir, doch jetzt behielt ich meine Gefühle für mich.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr sagte mir, dass wir noch gut eine Stunde flogen. In Ungarn war einer der heißesten Sommer seit langem. Temperaturen über 30 Grad waren nicht ungewöhnlich dort, doch für die nächsten Tage sollte das Thermometer weit darüber klettern.

Kein gutes Wetter für Sebastian, eindeutig zuviel Sonne. Leise surrte die Klimaanlage und ich begann zu frösteln. Sofort gab mir Sebastian seine Jacke und legte sie mir fürsorglich um die Schultern.

„Danke" murmelte ich und kuschelte mich hinein. Tief atmete ich seinen Duft ein und das trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich liebte ihn, ich wollte wieder so glücklich sein wie vor dieser Nacht und doch.

„Warum ist nur alles so kompliziert geworden? Wieso kann es nicht wie früher sein?" flüsterte ich.

„Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht." antwortete er zerknirscht.

„Nein hast du nicht, das haben wir beide." Müde rieb ich mir über die Augen. Ich sollte mehr bei Nacht und weniger bei Tag schlafen.

Ich tastete nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Egal was noch passierte ich will nicht, dass es uns auseinander bringt. Auch er drückte meine Hand, hielt sie fest in der seinigen.

„Eines Tages wirst du mir wieder vertrauen." Er sprach so leise, dass ich einen Moment glaubte mir die Worte bloß eingebildet zu haben. Eines Tages würde ich ihm wieder vertrauen, aber er auch mir?

Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, was auf mich noch zukommt, ich wäre niemals unter keinen Umständen, auch wenn meine Liebe zu ihm noch so groß ist, nach Ungarn gereist. Wie hätte ich auch erahnen können, was mich dort erwartet.

Welch Hürden uns noch in den Weg gelegt werden würden. Ich hielt mich auf diesem Flug für erfahren und abgebrüht, doch ich sollte nur allzu bald das Gegenteil erfahren. Wie naiv ich doch noch immer war. In Ungarn würden wir in Budapest landen und uns dort eine Unterkunft für eine Nacht suchen.

Wir würden getrennte Zimmer nehmen, auch eine meiner Bedienungen. Außerdem hatte ich unsere Beziehung auf Eis gelegt. Kein Küssen, kein Sex, kein gar nichts, erst mal.

Von dort würde ich uns ein Auto mieten und wir würden dann die Gegend erkunden. Doch zuerst wollten wir nach Spuren suchen. Spuren die die Sinti irgendwann mal zurück gelassen haben. Was nicht leicht werden würde, ich glaube nicht, dass wir sehr viele, wenn wir Glück haben, höchstens eine Spur finden werden.

In Budapest gibt es eine gut sortierte öffentliche Bibliothek und auch ein Archiv über die Stadtkunde, beides wollten wir uns, beziehungsweise ich ansehen. Die Öffnungszeiten erlauben es Sebastian nicht dort vorbeizuschauen, er wäre Asche ehe er einen Fuß vor die Hoteltür bekommen würde.

Noch so ein Problem, wir brauchen ein Hotelzimmer mit möglichst überhaupt keinem Fenster, sonst würde er den Tag im Bad verbringen müssen. Die meisten Hotelbäder waren fensterlose Räume. Ein Glück für alle Vampire dieser Welt, so standen Reisen in ferne Länder nichts im Wege.

Was seine Firma betraf, so konnte er, dank moderner Technologie, überall auf diesem Planeten arbeiten. Noch immer wusste ich nicht genau was er für eine Firma hatte, oder was er genau machte. Noch so ein Mysterium. Ich wusste fast alles über ihn, selbst sein völlig abwegiges Geburtsdatum.

Dabei fiel mir ein, dass er bald Geburtstag hatte, er würde Fünfhundert und ein Jahr alt. Wie mir diese Zahl durch den Kopf ging, kam sie mir selber fantastisch vor.Es war in meiner Vorstellung noch immer unmöglich.

Das Schild mit der Aufforderung sich anzuschnallen leuchtete auf. Die Stunde war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wie im Flug vergangen. Ich blickte aus meinem Fenster und konnte die vielen Lichter der Stadt unter mir sehen.

Alles schien noch wach zu sein und dabei zeigte meine Uhr fünf Minuten nach 2 Uhr an. Budapest war eine, wen auch rückständig, pulsierende Stadt. Die Landung war unkompliziert und auch das auschecken. Ehe wir uns versahen, standen wir draußen auf der Suche nach einem Taxi, was nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Die Stadt lebte von den in Scharen kommenden Touristen. Der aus Pakistan stammende Taxichauffeur brachte uns rasch in dir Innenstadt und vor ein einfaches, aber sauberes Hotel. Auch über unseren Wunsch, ein möglichst verschlossenes Hotel, sprich mit ganz wenig Fenstern, hatte er nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt. Er hatte sicher schon so einige sonderbare und merkwürdige Wünsche von seinen Fahrgästen gehört.

Ihm konnte es egal sein wie die verrückten Europäer ihre Zeit vertrieben. Für ihn zählte nur die Fahrt und der Lohn dafür, alles andere war ihm sichtlich egal. Wir betraten das Hotel, es hatte rund um die Uhr geöffnet und man war daran gewöhnt, dass zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten, es war halb drei Uhr morgens, eingecheckt wurde. Eine nette Dame gab uns unsere Schlüssel und ein nervöser junger Mann zeigte uns unsere Zimmer.

Wir schritten über eine schmale Treppe nach oben und folgten ihm auf einem roten Teppich zu unseren Zimmern. Ich hatte die Nummer 11 und er die 13. Na hoffentlich brachte uns das Glück. Der junge Mann steckte jeweils an der Tür die Schlüssel an und öffnete sie, dann wünschte er uns noch in gebrochenem Englisch eine gute Nacht und verließ uns. Doch keiner von uns beiden hatte ihn noch wahrgenommen. Meine Augen sahen nur Sebastian und er blickte auf mich. Beide standen wir vor unserer jeweiligen Zimmertür nur durch den kurzen Flur dazwischen getrennt. Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich……..gute Nacht." Warf ich ihm hastig zu und verschwand in mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Stumm lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür. Beinahe wünschte ich mir, er würde klopfen und Einlass verlangen, aber nur beinah.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Traurig warf ich mich samt meiner Kleidung auf das Bett und grübelte noch lange über uns beide nach. Irgendwann schlief ich ein und das erste Licht des anbrechenden Tages weckte mich. Stöhnend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken. Es war sehr unbequem in Kleidung zu schlafen. Müde fuhr ich mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht und setzte mich langsam auf. Ich musste mich kurz orientieren wo ich mich befand. Ungarn, ich war in Budapest, in einem Hotel und mein Sebastian war eine Tür weiter neben mir. Nur war noch nicht ganz klar ob er noch mein Sebastian war. Entschlossen schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und zog meinen Koffer zu mir. Entnahm ihm frische Kleidung und verschwand damit ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche fühlte ich mich schon viel besser.

Leise schlich ich zur Wand und horchte, doch kein Laut drang von drüben herüber. Sebastian schlief noch, oder erst. Ich würde mich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg in die Stadt machen. Wir hatten vereinbart, dass ich die Bibliothek aufsuchen sollte und falls ich es heute noch schaffte, auch beim Stadtarchiv vorbei schaue. Sebastian hatte mir vorausschauend einen Zettel für die Behörden geschrieben. Da ich kein Wort Ungarisch konnte und er es durch Martha gelernt hatte, war das Sinnvoll. Ich verließ mein Zimmer und blickte zu Sebastians Tür, dann drehte ich mich entschlossen um und ging nach unten. An der Rezeption erfuhr ich wo der Speisesaal war. Aus dem Prospektständer fischte ich mir noch einen Stadtplan und ging frühstücken. Bei Kaffee und Brötchen studierte ich diesen eingehend. Ich fand darauf die Bibliothek und das Stadtarchiv eingezeichnet.

Budapest war eine schöne und sehr alte Stadt und alsbald war ich von dem Charme und der Schönheit dieser Stadt gefangen. Die schmalen Gässchen, die verwinkelten Häuser und dazwischen modern Architektur. Alles schien zu Harmonieren. Ich verliebte mich in Budapest und verträumt lief ich durch die Strassen und sah mich satt an allem. Plötzlich war mein Weg zu Ende, ich stand an der Donau. Nicht weit von mir führte die Kettenbrücke darüber und von dort aus hatte man einen fantastischen Blick auf die Zitadelle. Am liebsten hätte ich mich all den Sehenswürdigkeiten hingegeben, die die Stadt im Überfluss zu bieten hatte, aber der Gedanke an Sebastian rief mich zur Ordnung und so suchte ich mir die Eötvös-Lorand-Universität. Was für ein beindruckendes Gebäude, voller Ehrfurcht stand ich davor. Mit seiner leicht gelblichen Fassade, gestützt von drei weißen Säulen, schien das Gebäude eher nach Grichenland, als hier her zu passen.

Ich trat ein und befand mich in einer großen, kühlen Halle. Gestützt durch unzählige weiße Säulen, blickte ich staunend auf ein reich verziertes Gewölbe. Die Bibliothek war sehr alt, dass hatte mir Sebastian schon erzählt, doch in so einem Gebäude zu stehen und die von altem Papier und Staub der Jahrhunderte geschwängerte Luft zu atmen, war überwältigend. Mit großen Augen ging ich durch die Buchreihen. Manche Bücher waren so alt, dass man sie hinter Glas vor all zu neugierigen Fingern geschützt hatte. Ich betrat den Prunksaal und mir blieb die Luft weg. Sebastian und alles andere waren vergessen. Dieser Raum versprühte eine eigene Magie. Raumhohe Regale waren an allen vier Seiten zusehen, nur unterbrochen durch meterhohe Fenster und ein Fresko. Alles strahlte und glänzte in diesem Raum. Es gab unzählige Tischchen mit einer Leselampe die dazu einluden sich zu setzen und stundenlang in eins der unzähligen Bücher zu schmökern. Aber meinen Blick fesselte die Galerie. Der Raum, nein Prunksaal, war so hoch, dass es eine Galerie gab, an der man entlangwandern und sich die Bücher aus der Nähe betrachten konnte. Eine Dame trat leise an mich heran und sprach mich mit gesenkter Stimme an. Ich verstand kein Wort und so bat ich sie, sofern möglich, alles auf Englisch zu wiederholen. Ich hatte Glück, sie sprach meine Sprache. Sie fragte mich, ob sie mir helfen könnte. Und erst da fiel mir Sebastian und die Sinti wieder ein. Ich fragte sie nach ihnen, oder nach anderen Zigeunergruppen. Sie verwies mich in die entsprechende Abteilung. Und so landete ich vor einem Regal, dass bis zur Decke gefüllt mit Büchern war, aber alle in den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen, nur nicht in meiner.

Hier hatte ich Hunderte von Büchern zu diesem Thema zur Verfügung und nicht eines konnte ich lesen. Sebastian wahrscheinlich schon, aber dieser konnte tagsüber nicht herkommen. Es war wie verhext. Ohne noch weiter auf die Schönheit dieses Raumes zu achten, verließ ich ihn unverrichteter Dinge. Ich war wütend, ich war enttäuscht. Mürrisch stand ich eine Weile draußen und ließ mir die warme Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Es war sehr heiß, sicher um die dreißig Grad.

Ein Mann kam aus der Bibliothek und sah mich kurz an, eher an mich herantrat. Er war ein einheimischer, das konnte man an seinem Äußeren und an seiner Kleidung erkennen. Er hat mitternachtsschwarze Haare und ebenfalls so schwarze Augen. Seine Haltung war stolz und er versuchte ein freundliches Lächeln unter seinem Schnurbart hervor zu zaubern, was ihm misslang. Vorsichtig beäugte ich ihn.

„Verzeihen Sie mir." Sprach er mich mit einer sanften, melodischen Stimme an. Sein Englisch war sehr gut und nur mit einem leichten Akzent unterlegt. „Ich habe gehört wie sie sich nach den Sinti erkundigten. Darf ich fragen warum?" Ich blickte zu ihm auf, er war nicht ganz so groß wie Sebastian, aber fast so groß. Sein Gesicht hatte engelsgleiche Züge und man hätte ihn sicher als schön bezeichnen können, wäre da nicht etwas in seinen Augen gewesen, was ihn verschlagen wirken ließ. Ich war auf der Hut. „Ich kenne Sie nicht und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich auch nicht darüber reden." Wich ich ihm aus. Sein stechender Blick grub sich tief in meinen. Er schien versucht, auf den Grund meiner Seele zu Blicken. Dann machte er eine leichte Verbeugung, was zu ihm passte aber nicht in diese Zeit.

„Ich muss mich noch mal entschuldigen, ich vergas mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Nikolai und ich könnte, ich möchte ihnen nur behilflich sein." Misstrauisch verengten sich meine Augen. Warum bot sich dieser Fremde so selbstlos an? Was war seine Motivation? Kein Mensch war so selbstlos und dieser ganz bestimmt nicht. „Ich denke nicht.." Versuchte ich ihn abzuwimmeln. Ich wollte schon weitergehen, doch er faste mich am Arm und hielt mich fest. „Warten Sie, ich will wirklich nur helfen. Ich werde ihnen nichts tun." Ärgerlich sah ich auf seine Hand und dann ihn an. Unverzüglich ließ er los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin von hier und kenne alle Zigeunerstämme und ihre Sitten. Wenn sie wollen, buchen sie mich als Führer, dass ist mein Job." Wie aus dem Nichts zauberte er eine Visitenkarte aus dem Ärmel und reichte sie mir. Ich nahm sie und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie war Zweisprachig verfasst, auf Ungarisch und auf Englisch. Was für ein Zufall! Darauf stand zu lesen, dass er sich als Fremdenführer verdingte. Wie interessant, vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch nach den Sinti fragen. Egal wie befremdlich und erschreckend er auf mich wirkte, er konnte mir möglicherweise eine Spur zu ihnen vermitteln. Nun gut ich würde es wagen und ihn fragen. „Wo sind sie?" Ich sagte nicht wer, er wusste auch so wenn ich meinte. „Sie wollen sie wirklich finden? Das kann sehr gefährlich sein und manchmal auch tödlich."

Ich schluckte, dieser Fremde bestätigte meine geheimsten Ängste. Sie waren geheimnisumwittert und von einer tödlichen Faszination. So hatte ich sie mir vorgestellt. Da ich meiner Stimme nicht traute, nickte ich bejahend mit dem Kopf. Ich musste sie finden, für mich, für Sebastian, für uns. Der Fremde neigte leicht den Kopf, darin lag soviel Arroganz. Irgendwas verbarg er, einmal mehr spürte ich das und schon bereute ich gefragt zu haben. „Wer sind sie wirklich?" Sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Erneut blickte er mich mit seinen stechend schwarzen Augen an und kurz sah ich Berechnung aufblitzen. Wer war er? Erneut versuchte ich Abstand zwischen ihm und mich zu bringen. Doch er folgte mir auf den Fuß. „Sie wollen wissen wer ich bin?" Nun schienen seine Augen zu blitzen und ein tückisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Sind sie bereit für die Wahrheit?" Er spielte mit mir. „Entweder haben sie etwas zu sagen, oder ich gehe meiner Wege!" Brauste ich auf und tat so als wollte ich meine Worte in die Tat umsetzten und machte einen Schritt fort von ihm. „Warten Sie! Ich bin ein Sinti!"


	32. Chapter 32

32

Er nannte mir einen Ort, verabschiedete sich auffallend plötzlich und verlor sich in der Menge. Irritiert blickte ich ihm ein paar Minuten nach. Außer seiner Visitenkarte und einem Ortsnamen, wusste ich nichts über ihn. Konnte ich darauf vertrauen, dass er mir die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es war dennoch eine Spur und ihr nicht zu folgen wäre sehr dumm. Ich begann unter der Hitze unangenehm zu leiden und so lenkte ich meine Schritte zurück zum Hotel.

Meine Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um diesen Fremden Nikolai. Ich musste Sebastian davon erzählen, ohne weiter nach links oder rechts zu blicken, lief ich schnurstracks zum Hotel und so entging mir der Schatten der mir heimlich folgte. Hinter mir lief mein Tod. Kaum trat ich durch die Schwingtüren des Hotels, umfing mich angenehme Kühle. Der Schweiß lief mir über das Gesicht, solche Temperaturen war ich nicht gewöhnt. An der Rezeption besorgte ich mir meinen Zimmerschlüssel und schlenderte jetzt gar nicht mehr eilig nach oben. Vor Sebastians Tür blieb ich unentschlossen stehen. Sollte ich, konnte ich es riskieren ihn zu wecken? Würde er überhaupt wach?

Ich erinnerte mich, als ich vor schier einer Ewigkeit an sein Bett geschlichen war und er schlief, wie tot. Selbst mit lauten Geräuschen konnte ich ihn damals nicht wecken. Es war noch immer helllichter Tag, noch nicht mal Mittag. Seufzend wandte ich mich ab und zog mich in mein eigenes Zimmer zurück. Dort breitete ich die auf dem Rückweg erworbene Straßenkarte von Ungarn aus und begann mit der Suche nach dem Ort, den Nikolai mir genannt hatte.

Ich fand ihn, er war nicht weit entfernt von Budapest und doch sehr abgelegen. Rund um dieses Dorf gab es nur Vegetation, kaum andere Strassen waren eingezeichnet, es gab eigentlich nur eine die hinführte. Dieser Ort wirkte bereits auf der Karte mysteriös und unheimlich und eine innere Stimme warnte mich davor, dort hin zu fahren. So als lauerte dort mein Verderben. Aber hatte ich eine andere Wahl? Ich würde darauf vertrauen müssen, dass Sebastian mich beschützte, so wie er es versprochen hatte.

Eigentlich war alles schon entschieden, wir würden dort hinfahren, um vielleicht so einige Antworten zu bekommen. Der Tag zog sich endlos dahin und die Nacht wollte nicht kommen. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so alleine. Ich war in einem Fremden Land ohne Freunde oder Familie von denen keiner wusste, wo ich war. Vor mir breiteten sich die Stunden öde und leer aus. Ich hätte noch einmal losziehen können und einfach die Stadt genießen können. Vermutlich würde ich das auch tun, aber ich wäre immer noch alleine.

Wieder einmal führte ich mir klar vor Augen, wie schwierig unsere Beziehung doch war. Wir konnte normale Alltagsdinge, wie durch eine Stadt schlendern nicht tun, dass blieb uns verwehrt. Entschlossen straffte ich meine Schultern, ehe ich noch weiter in Selbstmitleid zerfliesen konnte und schnappte mir meine Handtasche um diese wunderbare Stadt zu erobern. Kaum draußen, zog sie mich, obwohl es unerträglich heiß und stickig war, erneut in ihren Bann und vergessen war all mein Kummer. Die Stunden flogen an mir vorüber und ehe ich mich versah, kam die Dämmerung. Nun lief ich wieder durch die Strassen zurück zu Sebastian.

Bald würde er erwachen und ich wollte bei ihm sein. Ich hatte mein Zimmer kaum betreten, als es schon an der Tür klopfte. Sebastian hatte auf meine Rückkehr bereits gewartete. Ich öffnete ihm und er sah mich begierig an, mit was für Neuigkeiten ich zurückgekehrt war. In schnellen Sätzen berichtete ich ihm von meiner Begegnung mit Nikolai und von seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten. Der Name ließ ihn stutzig werden. Wie ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit erschien er ihm, ohne das er es genauer benennen konnte. Aufgeregt zeigte ich ihm den Ort auf der Landkarte – Kál, dass war unser nächstes Ziel. Auch ihn machte die Abgelegenheit dieses Ortes zu schaffen, so als wüsste er, dass es von dort kein zurück mehr gab. Unruhig lief er auf und ab. „Lass uns spazieren gehen, ich muss hier raus!" stieß er gepresst hervor. Seine Stimme hatte einen angespannten Ton.

Ich war zwar gerade zurückgekommen, aber dennoch ging ich mit ihm mit, ich hatte keine Lust mehr darauf alleine zu sein. Ich erzählte ihm alles was ich den ganzen Tag erlebt und gesehen hatte und schweigend hörte er mir zu. Er war selbst einmal hier gewesen, aber das lag Lichtjahre zurück. Die Nacht war schön, unzählige Sterne standen am Himmel und ein laues Lüftchen regte sich. Überall waren Menschen unterwegs, alle schienen die Nacht zum Tag werden zu lassen. Aus den zahlreichen Gasthäusern drang Musik und Tische im Freien luden zum niedersetzen ein.

Sebastian drängte mich bei einem von diesen Tischen Platz zu nehmen und bestellte mir das Nationalgericht – Pörkölt! Rindfleisch wurde mit Zwiebeln, Paprika und Fett geschmort, als Beilage gab´s Kartoffeln. Es war deftig, aber köstlich und ich glaub nicht, dass ich von Sebastian in jener Nacht noch einen Kuss bekommen würde. Nicht, dass ich darauf wartete, immerhin hatten wir vereinbart uns nicht zu küssen, geschweige denn uns zu berühren und doch spürte ich ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Magengegend, wenn er mir so wie jetzt im Kerzenlicht gegenüber saß.

Schweigend aß ich mein Essen und schweigend saß mir Sebastian gegenüber. Woran er wohl dachte? Ich räusperte mich und wollte die Stille durchbrechen, geschwiegen hatten wir schon genug miteinander. Doch eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln, ließ mich jedes Wort vergessen. Ich bildete mir ein Nikolai gesehen zu haben. War das möglich? Folgte mir dieser Mann?

Als ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung wo ich glaubte ihn gesehen zu haben wendete, war da nichts. Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf, ich sah schon Gespenster. Auch Sebastian war meine Reaktion nicht entgangen und er blickte selbst in die Richtung wohin mein Blick geschnellt war, dann sah er mich fragend an. „Ich dachte für einen Moment, ich hätte diesen Nikolai gesehen, aber ich hab mich getäuscht. Da ist niemand." Achselzuckend tat ich die Angelegenheit ab, aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl blieb und ließ mir die Haare zu Berge stehen.

Später schlenderten wir gemeinsam Hand in Hand durch die Straßen. So sollte es sein, ich mit meinem Freund, Hand in Hand eine fremde Stadt besichtigen, die auch bei Nacht viel zu bieten hatte. Es war weit nach Mitternacht als wir in unser Hotel zurückkehrten und unschlüssig blieben wir vor der Zimmertür stehen. Zärtlich drückte er mich an sich und senkte vorsichtig seinen Kopf. Fragend, bittend hielt er vor meinem Mund inne und da ich mich nicht wehrte, senkte er seine Lippen auf meine. Ich schloss die Augen und kapitulierte. Allzu bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund und gewährte ihm Einlass. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit hob er den Kopf und ließ mich mit brennenden Lippen atemlos zurück.

Beide fühlten wir die unausgesprochene Frage zwischen uns. Ich wollte heute Nacht nicht alleine bleiben und er wollte bei mir sein und dennoch konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, die Mauer die zwischen uns stand, nieder zu reißen. Schwer atmend sah ich ihn an und dann schluckte ich.

„Ich….es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht." Entfuhr es mir. Oh Gott, wie konnte alles nur so schwierig sein? Ich liebte ihn, war aber noch nicht bereit mich auf ihn wieder vollkommen einzulassen, die Angst und mein Schmerz saßen zu tief. Enttäuscht ging er auf sein Zimmer, wo er sicher nicht lange bleiben würde, es waren noch einige Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung. Geknickt ging ich in das Meine und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Ich brauchte nicht lange zu warten, kurze Zeit später fiel nebenan die Tür schwer ins Schloss und schnelle Schritte eilten an meiner Tür vorbei.

Er entschwand in die Nacht. Ich ließ mich zurücksinken und starrte an die Decke. Schon morgen sollte unsere Reise weitergehen. Wir würden diesem Ort einen Besuch abstatten. Wieder spürte ich ein ungutes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen, wie eine böse Vorahnung.

Bekümmert stand ich auf und zog mir ein Nachtgewand an, dann trat ich zum Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus, so als könnte der Himmel mir Antworten geben. Dann kletterte ich in mein Bett und versuchte Schlaf zu finden, der sich aber nicht einstellen wollte. Unwillig gab ich jeden Gedanken an Schlaf auf, als erneut neben mir die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sebastian war zurück.

Eine Weile lauschte ich auf die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer und als dort Ruhe einkehrte, fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. In meinen Träumen verfolgte mich Nikolai und versuchte mich zu retten und zu töten. Völlig zerschlagen erwachte ich am anderen Morgen und der von dunkeln Wolken verhangene Himmel verhieß nichts Gutes. Auch mein ungutes Gefühl von gestern hatte sich nicht verflüchtigt, im Gegenteil, es war stärker und riet mir zur Umkehr. Aber es gab kein Zurück, ich hatte Sebastian mein Wort gegeben ihm zu helfen und ich würde es auf Grund eines Gefühles nicht brechen.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ich sah zu Sebastian, wie ruhig er das Steuer des Leihautos umfing. Ich konnte nicht umhin ihn zu fragen, wo er Autofahren gelernt hatte. Schließlich haben Fahrschulen nur tagsüber geöffnet. Das entlockte ihm ein Grinsen. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck wurde mir klar, dass er fast dabei gewesen war, als das Rad erfunden wurde. Er hatte erlebt wie die Technik laufen lernte und sah die aller ersten Autos fahren. Er hatte selbst so ein Automobil gehabt. Freigiebig erzählt er mir, wie er sich ein Automobil zugelegt hatte und damit ohne Scheinwerfer – denn die mussten erst erfunden werden - in der Nacht herumfuhr.

Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er einen Heidenspaß dabei hatte. Ganz vergnügt zeigte er mir seinen fast funkelnden Führerschein. Verblüfft starrte ich darauf, wie kam ein Nachtwesen wie er, zu einem Führerschein. Lächelnd zwinkerte er mir zu und dann war mir alles klar, eine Fälschung. Aber das war es nicht alleine, was mir selber ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte, es war er. So fröhlich und so gelöst hatte ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, eigentlich nur einmal, bei mir in der Wohnung. Ich verliebte mich neu in ihn und ich fühlte, dass alles zwischen uns würde wieder gut werden würde.

Wir verließen unser Hotel, wie wir angekommen waren, mitten in der Nacht. Ich hatte am Tag einen Leihwagen gemietet, was nicht so einfach gewesen war wie ursprünglich gedacht. Zuerst weigerte sich der Autoverleiher beinahe mich zu bedienen, schließlich war ich nur eine Frau, dann wollte er mir ein uraltes, beinahe antikes Auto vermieten.

Nach dem ich mir dann einen Wagen ausgesucht hatte, bemühte er sich krampfhaft mich nicht zu verstehen als wir um den Preis zu feilschen begannen, aber hartnäckig blieb ich am Ball und ließ mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern. Nach beinahe dreistündiger Verhandlung waren wir uns schließlich einig, keine Minute zu spät, denn die Sonne stand nur noch knapp über dem Horizont. Ich brachte den Wagen zum Hotel, wobei ich mich zweimal verfuhr. Budapest war für Autofahrer die Hölle, hier herrschte immer viel Verkehr. An der Rezeption bezahlte ich mit Sebastians Golden Card die Rechnung. Sebastian besaß eine Golden Card! Vampir zu sein machte nicht gerade arm. Dann holte ich mein Gepäck und Sebastian.

Er nahm mir den Schlüssel aus der Hand und schwang sich ganz selbstverständlich hinters Steuer. Beinahe mühelos fädelte er das Auto in den Verkehr ein. Schnell hatten wir die Stadt hinter uns gelassen und fuhren auf der Schnellstrasse Richtung Mogyorod. Ich versuchte etwas von der Landschaft zu erkennen, doch zu meinem Bedauern war es bereits zu dunkel. Sebastian nahm die Abzweigung Richtung Fót und da nahm unsere Reise ein abruptes Ende.

Die Strasse war wegen Dreharbeiten gesperrt. Vom Pförtner, der die Absperrung bewachte, erfuhren wir nur, dass eine englische Serie gedreht wurde, welche wollte er uns partout nicht verraten. Wir mussten umkehren und diesen Ort umfahren, was bei Nacht und kaum vorhandener Ortskenntnis kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Da geriet es uns zum Vorteil, dass Sebastians Sinne in der Nacht viel schärfer als meine waren. Er konnte sehr gut sehen im Dunkeln. Doch brauchten wir dafür eine gute Stunde. Endlich kam Kál in Sicht. Ein verblasstes Ortsschild wies uns den Weg.

Die Strasse wurde ab hier immer schlechter. Einst wand sich eine schmucke kleine Strasse um einen Hügel und gab die Sicht frei auf ein malerisches kleines Dorf, doch jetzt war der Asphalt aufgesprungen und von Löchern zerklüftet und die wenigen Häuser wirkten einsam und verlassen. Sebastian fuhr langsam zwischen den Häusern durch. Egal aus welchem Grund, die Häuser waren von ihren Besitzern schon lange verlassen worden. Kein Lebewesen regte sich hinter den blinden Fenstern. In einige Gärten waren noch Spuren von einstiger, liebevoller Pflege zu sehen, ehe sie wohl überstürzt verlassen worden waren.

Darüber erhob sich eine in graue Schatten gehüllte Festung, besser gesagt was davon übrig geblieben war. Wie ein zahnloses Untier erhob sie sich über den Häusern und blickte grimmig auf uns herab. Wir wussten beide, dass sie unser Ziel war. Sebastian lenkte den Wagen darauf zu, doch die Strasse endete mit dem letzten Haus, ab da mussten wir zu Fuß weitergehen. Der Aufstieg erwies sich als mühevoll und tückisch. Schon lange war hier niemand mehr vorbei gekommen, jedenfalls hatte es für mich so den Anschein. Ich hatte mir in kluger Voraussicht eine Taschenlampe mitgenommen, doch half mir auch Sebastian beim Aufstieg und stützte mich.

Oben angekommen, merkte ich erst jetzt wie schön diese Nacht war. Der Mond stand voll und tief am Himmel, ich glaubte ihn beinahe berühren zu können. Alle dunklen Wolken von letzter Nacht waren verschwunden und am Firmament leuchteten unzählige Sterne. Ich blickte mit glänzenden Augen zu dem Mann an meiner Seite. Vergessen war der Grund, warum wir hier waren. Vergessen war dieser seltsame Nikolai. Nur mehr Sebastian zählte. Ich verlor mich in den tiefen seiner mitternachtsblauen Augen, wobei ich die Farbe in der Dunkelheit nur erahnen konnte.

Zärtlich umschloss ich mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu mir. Aufseufzend verschloss ich seine Lippen mit einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss. All meine Liebe und meine Hoffnung lag darin. Stöhnend vergrub er eine Hand in mein Haar um mich noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Mit der anderen umschlang er meine Hüften und ich konnte seine Erregung spüren. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm all seine Kleider vom Leibe gerissen und hätte mich hier inmitten dieser Ruine von ihm lieben lassen. Aufkeuchend schob er mich von sich, dies war weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunk dafür. Später las ich ihn seinen Augen das unausgesprochene Versprechen. Zustimmend nickte ich leicht mit dem Kopf. Später.

Ich sah lächelnd, wie er sich noch ein paar Schritte von mir entfernte, so als würde er sich in meiner Nähe selbst nicht trauen. Eines wusste ich in diesem Moment genau, nichts würde uns je wieder auseinander bringen, das schwor ich mir. Eine dunkle Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und schien mich zu verhöhnen. Im selben Augenblick versteifte sich Sebastian. Irgendetwas war da draußen, etwas Lebendiges lag auf der Lauer. Wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt zum Sprung.

Ich sah zu Sebastian, wollte etwas sagen, doch dieser legte seinen Finger an die Lippen und gebot mir so zu schweigen. Nervös befeuchtete ich meine trockenen Lippen und starrte angestrengt in die Finsternis, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen. Kein Schatten regte sich. Die Nacht hielt mit mir den Atem an, gespannt wartete ich auf ein Ereignis, dass unweigerlich kommen würde. Sebastian verwandelte sich und erneut blickte ich in das Antlitz des Vampirs. Knurrend wollte er sich an mir vorbeischieben. Er wusste wo er suchen musste, hatte seinen Gegner schon fixiert. Ich konnte immer noch nichts sehen und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Wo zuerst nur Schatten war, entstand Bewegung und eine Gestalt löste sich aus der Nacht. Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei stürzte er hervor. Im letzten Moment sah ich die tödliche Klinge im Mondlicht aufblitzen und warf mich zwischen sie und Sebastian. Ich spürte, wie sie mich traf und um haaresbreite mein Herz verfehlte. Abgelenkt durch die Rippen, glitt sie knapp darunter in meine Brust. Keuchend brach ich in Sebastians Armen zusammen, einen letzten Blick auf meinen Mörder werfend – Nikolai.

Hasserfüllt ruhten seine Augen auf Sebastian, doch dieser schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

„Ich spucke auf euch Vampire! Ich werde jeden einzelnen von euch töten!" zischte er hasserfüllt Sebastian an. Nun erst sah Sebastian ihn an.

„Sie ist kein Vampir! Sie ist ein Mensch!" herrschte dieser ihn an, um ihn dann zu ignorieren.

So entging ihm der entsetzte Ausdruck auf Nikolais Gesicht. Angewidert ließ dieser das Messer fallen und floh in die Nacht. Sanft legte er mich auf den Boden und strich mir das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Ich sterbe, nicht wahr?" Es war eine Frage, doch ich kannte die Antwort bereits. Ich fühlte wie das Leben mich verließ. Mit jedem Atemzug presste ich meinen Lebenssaft aus meinem Körper. Blut sickerte aus meiner Wunde und verklebte mir die Kleider. Schon spürte ich wie mich bleierne Müdigkeit erfasste.

So war es also, wenn man stirbt. Ich konnte meine Augen kaum noch offen halten und dennoch bemühte ich mich Sebastian noch einmal ansehen zu können. Er hatte sich zurück verwandelt, verschwunden war der Vampir. Ich wollte ein letztes Mal sein schönes Gesicht sehen und sah in seinen Augen Zorn und Entschlossenheit aufblitzten, ehe ich in die Dunkelheit versank.


	34. Chapter 34

34 Aus der Sicht von Sebastian

„NEIN!" ertönte ein Schrei und erst als er fast schon verhallt war merkte ich, dass ich ihn ausgestoßen hatte. Leblos sank sie in meinen Armen zusammen. Ich ging in die Knie und bete sie auf den felsigen Untergrund. Sanft strich ich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn, an meinen Händen klebte ihr Blut. Sie starb. Ich würde sie verlieren, wenn ich nicht etwas tat. Im Grunde hatte ich keine andere Wahl, entweder ich tat es, oder ich würde sie für immer verlieren. Zart berührte ich ihre Mund und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Vergib mir!" flüsterte ich an ihren Lippen. Ich hatte es ihr Versprochen, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, doch jetzt würde ich mein Wort brechen und ehe ich es mir anders überlegen konnte, biss ich zu.

Ängstlich spürte ich, wie nahe sie dem Tod schon war. Sie hätte diese Nacht niemals überleben. Ihr Blut war von der gleichen Süße wie ihr Anblick. Als ich meinen Kopf hob, erblickte ich meinen Wächter. Unwirsch schrie ich ihn an. „Sie ist mein Leben, ohne sie werde ich sterben! Ich musste es tun!" Luzifer zuckte ein paar Mal mit dem Schwanz, saß aber ansonsten reglos da. Würde er mich den Sinti ausliefern? Mir war alles egal, alles was zählte war Anne und ihr Überleben. Sie sah so friedlich aus, als würde sie sich lediglich ausruhen und schlafen. Doch auch im fahlen Mondlicht konnte ich erkennen, wie blass und blutleer ihre Haut war. Die Lippen leicht blau beschattet und keine Atemzüge ließen ihre Brust sich heben und senken. Sie war tot. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, ehe ich Gewissheit darüber bekam, ob ich nicht zu spät gehandelt hatte. Aber dann würde sie kein Mensch mehr sein, sondern so wie ich und dafür würde sie mich unsäglich hassen. Aufmerksam studierte ich mein Umfeld und erblickte in nicht allzu weiter Ferne wonach ich Suchte, einen von Unkraut verwucherten Abhang.

Sachte schob ich meine Arme unter Anne und hob sie hoch. Nach wenigen Schritten waren wir im Verließ der ehemaligen Burg. Die verrosteten Ketten an der Wand waren stumme Zeugen der einst grausamen Behandlung der Insassen hier. Der Boden war schmutzig und übersäht mit undefinierbaren alten Dingen. Mir graute davor Anne in diesen Schmutz zu legen, doch es musste sein. Luzifer war mir gefolgt und beobachtete misstrauisch mein Treiben. Ich kniete mich nieder und legte sie auf die staubige Erde. Noch zeigte sich keine Veränderung, sie war immer noch ohne Leben. Ich musste sie alleine lassen, um einiges aus dem Wagen zu holen. Nur schwer konnte ich mich von ihr lösen, aber es musste sein, wir würden den Tag hier verbringen müssen. Hastig lief ich den steinigen Weg nach unten, und musste dabei mehr als sonst auf meinen Weg achten, zu sehr nahm mich die Angst sie zu verlieren gefangen. Rasch schnappte ich alles aus dem Wagen, was mir irgendwie nützlich erschien und schloss ihn sorgfältig ab.

Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich eine Menschenseele hier her verirrte, wollte ich dennoch nicht leichtfertig unseren Wagen riskieren. Mit meiner Beute machte ich mich dann auf den Rückweg. Anne lag da, wie ich sie verlassen hatte. Dunkel stieg die Erinnerung an Madeleine auf. Ihr Bild wie sie sich schmerzvoll auf dem Bett gewunden hatte, wie sie schrie unter ihrer Pein. Anne lag nur still da. War alles Hoffen doch vergebens? Ich breitete eine Decke neben ihr aus und betete sie darauf. Ich selbst setzte mich neben sie auf den Boden und wartete. Ich umfasste eine ihrer kalten Hände und schloss sie fest in die meinigen. Nun erst löste sich die Anspannung und ich ließ meinem Kummer freien Lauf. Blind liefen mir einzelne Tränen über das Gesicht. Die Nacht schritt voran und es zeigte sich keine Besserung bei ihr. Dumpf brütete ich vor mich hin und verfiel immer mehr in eine düstere Stimmung. Ich würde diesen Mann, diesen Nikolai, der ihr das angetan hatte suchen und ihn töten. Danach würde ich mir den ersten Sonnenaufgang seit annähernd fünfhundert Jahren gönnen. Ein Leben ohne sie war kein Leben.

Unwillkürlich schweiften meine Gedanken zurück zur jener Nacht, in der ich versucht hatte sie aus meinem Leben zu vertreiben und wo beinahe die Bestie in mir über mich gesiegt hätte. Ich hatte es ihr nie erzählt, aber ein Teil von mir liebte die Jagd und die Gier nach Blut war mein ständiger Begleiter. In jener Nacht hatte ich das begonnen, was ich heute vollendet hatte. Ich wollte sie damals beißen. Wie gerne hätte ich meine Zähne in ihr Fleisch gegraben und den köstlichen Saft des Lebens von ihr gekostet. Eine kleine Probe hatte ich mir gegönnt, ehe ich zur Besinnung kam. Wut und Zorn über mich fochten in meinem

Inneren einen Kampf aus. Noch immer war ich zutiefst bestürzt über mein Verhalten damals und ich hatte nach Madleins Tod keinen Menschen mehr so schlecht behandelt wie Anne in jener Nacht und dabei liebte ich sie, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Vieles würde sich nach dieser Nacht zeigen. So fern sie diese überlebte, würde sie bei mir bleiben? Wie würde sie sein? So wie ich, oder so wie Martha? Fragen, Zweifel, Kummer und Trauer umwölkten mein Denken. Flehend presste ich meine Stirn auf ihre Hand, so als versuchte ich mit dieser Geste sie ins Leben zurück zu rufen. So verharrte ich eine Ewigkeit und dann fühlte ich wie sich ihre Finger kurz krümmten. Sie würde überleben. Freudig hob ich den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie war immer noch blass, doch die blauen Schatten auf ihren Lippen waren verschwunden. Anne wirkte schöner als je zuvor, sie war ein Vampir.

Ich hatte sie zu einem Geschöpf der Nacht gemacht. Nun kam der schwierige Teil. Ich hatte im Wagen ein Seil gefunden und auch wenn es mir wehtat, so wusste ich, ich musste es tun. Sorgfältig band ich es ihr um beide Handgelenke. Dann schob ich sie mitsamt der Decke zur Wand. Prüfte die Eisenringe und fand einen, der mir stark genug erschien, ihrem Toben stand zu halten. Um diesen knotete ich das restliche Seil und wartete. Sachte strich ich ihr über die Stirn. Oh ja, sie würde toben. Ich hatte mittlerweile ihr Temperament kennen gelernt so wie auch ihre Großzügigkeit, sie hatte soviel gegeben und was hatte sie von mir bekommen? Ich bedrohte sie, verfolgte sie, hetzte sie durch den dunklen Wald, brachte ihr den Tod und nun ein Leben in ewiger Verdammnis. Ich war kein guter Weggefährte, ich brachte ihr nichts als Unglück und stürzte sie ins Verderben.

Schon spürte ich wie am Horizont der Tag dämmerte. Bald würde das Licht über die Dunkelheit siegen. Ich stieg hinauf und blickte dem neuen Tag entgegen. Manchmal gönnte ich mir dieses kurze Vergnügen, der Gefahr bewusst trotzend. Die ersten Strahlen kämpften gegen die Dämmerung, nicht mehr lange und ein strahlend schöner Tag würde geboren werden. Wieder einen den ich nicht erleben würde. Seufzend wandte ich meinen Blick ab und stieg hinab in die mich willkommen heißende Dunkelheit. Seit Anne in mein Leben getreten war, sehnte ich mich nach einem normalen Leben zurück. Ich konnte fühlen wie sehr sie mit mir ganz normale Dinge unternehmen wollte. Erinnerungsfetzen über sonnendurchflutete Wiesen erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge, wogende Kornfelder, die sich im Wind der Sonne entgegen neigten. All das wünschte sie sich und was bekam sie dafür? Immer währende Dunkelheit und die Gier nach Blut. Noch immer schlief sie den süßen Schlaf des Todes. Ich kauerte mich zu ihr auf den Boden und merkte erst da, dass Luzifer verschwunden war. Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf, ich bereute nichts. Egal wie meine Strafe aussehen würde, die Hauptsache war, dass Anne nicht von mir gegangen war. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, als ich an unsere erste Begegnung zurück dachte.

Wie nervös sie gewesen war. Sie hatte so süß ausgesehen als sie draußen in der Sonne stand und obwohl ich ihre tödlichen Strahlen spürte, konnte ich mich von ihrem Anblick nicht losreisen. Wie sie mir die Papiere vorlegte, eifrig bemüht professionell zu erscheinen. Dabei konnte ich mich kaum auf die Unterlagen konzentrieren, zu sehr war ich mir ihrer Nähe bewusst gewesen und dann traf ich die verhängnisvolle Entscheidung. Ich bat sie bei mir zu bleiben. Wohin hatte sie das gebracht? Sie war tot und als Untote wurde sie durch mich wiedergeboren.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Finger, langsam öffnete und schloss ich sie zur Faust. Mein Körper fühlte sich so fremd an, alles war schärfer und klarer. Zuerst öffnete ich die Augen nur halb auf und konnte nichts sehen, also riss ich sie ganz auf. Ich lag auf einer Decke, aber ich konnte den harten felsigen Boden unter mir spüren. Augenscheinlich befand ich mich in einem Kerker. Über mir konnte ich alte verrostete Ketten ausmachen. Mein Mund war staubtrocken, ich hatte unerträglich großen Durst und fühlte ein Verlangen, dass ich nicht benennen konnte. Hinter mir vernahm ich ein leises Geräusch und schon schoss ich in die Höhe. Ich war unglaublich schnell, doch die Fesseln an meinen Händen rissen mich zurück. Fesseln? Ich hörte ein unmenschliches Fauchen und merkte erst danach dass ich es war, die dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte. Kampfbreit sah ich mich um. Da stand Sebastian und starrte mich abwartend an. „Warum bin ich gefesselt?"

Verständnislos und verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Streckte ihm meine Hände entgegen. Dunkel stieg die Erinnerung in mir hoch. Automatisch griff ich mir an die Brust, wo ich eine große klaffende Wunde erwartete, doch außer meinem T-Shirt das in Fetzten herab hing, war ich unversehrt. Merkwürdig ich konnte mich noch an den brennenden Schmerz den die Klinge verursacht hatte erinnern und an mein Sterben. Mühsam versuchte ich zu Schlucken und schloss die Augen. Mit einmal wusste ich es. „Du hast es getan!" flüsterte ich. Heißerer Schmerz schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich wusste was ich war. Wütend warf ich mich in die Seile. „Du elender Mistkerl! Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Dabei verwandelte ich mich, was ich zuerst gar nicht merkte. Sebastian blieb aus meiner Reichweite und sagte kein Wort. Wartete einfach. Ich warf mich heftig in die Seile, wollte sie zerreißen, doch sie hielten. Kein Wunder, Sebastian hatte sie ausgesucht.

„Binde mich auf der Stelle los!" schrie ich ihn an. Auch darauf reagierte er nicht. „Nun gut, dann werde ich mich eben selber befreien!" Erneut zog und zerrte ich an den Stricken. Diese blöden Dinger mussten doch irgendwie zu lösen sein. Aber sie gaben kein bisschen nach. „Ich hasse dich!" fuhr ich ihn grimmig an und versuchte dabei zu ignorieren wie gut sich mein Körper anfühlte. So als wäre er erst jetzt vollkommen. Ich fühlte mich von Energieströmen durchflutet. Alles in mir pulsierte und noch nie war ich so lebendig, obwohl ich tot war. Ironie des Schicksals. Meine Wut steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und ich kämpfte wie eine Irre gegen die Stricke die mich hielten. „Warum hast du es Getan?" fauchte ich ihn erneut an. Eigentlich erwartete ich keine Antwort. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht mit mir gesprochen, warum sollte er es jetzt tun. „Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren." kam leise, kaum hörbar seine Antwort. Das ließ mich in meinem Toben innehalten. „Was?!" Meine Handgelenke waren schon aufgescheuert und mir hingen die Haare wirr in die Stirn. „Ich konnte dich doch nicht sterben lassen." Diese Antwort ließ meine Wut verpuffen. Außerdem wurde mein Durst immer brennender, wie sehr ich mich auch bemühte nicht an Blut zu denken, doch mit aller Macht schob es sich in mein Bewusstsein. Sebastian hielt mir stumm eine Flasche hin, er wusste was ich brauchte, um die fast unerträgliche Gier zu stillen.

Unentschlossen nahm ich sie und drehte sie in meinen Händen. Mein Kopf schrie Nein, ich wollte das nicht tun müssen. Aber mein Körper hatte einen eigenen Willen und schon setzte ich die Flasche an und trank. Es lief mir die trockene Kehle hinunter und es war köstlich, besser als alles was ich je zu mir genommen hatte. Bestürzt über diesen Gedanken nahm ich die leere Flasche von meinen Lippen. Angeekelt von mir selbst hielt ich ihm dann die leere Flasche hin. Mein Durst war gestillt und ich fühlte mich noch besser, noch stärker. Nicht mehr abgelenkt durch mein Verlangen nach Blut war es mir ein leichtes die Fesseln zu sprengen. An Sebastians Verblüffung konnte ich erkennen, dass ich stärker war, als er vermutet hatte. Abwartend baute ich mich vor ihm auf. Ich fühlte in mir eine ungeahnte Ruhe. „Erzähl mir alles. Warum hast du mich zu dem gemacht, das ich bin – ein Vampir?" Immer noch sah er mich erstaunt an. „Du bist außergewöhnlich stark und kommst erstaunlich gut zu recht damit." Er runzelte die Stirn und ging um mich herum, so als könnte er so eine Antwort finden. Ich drehte mich um die eigene Achse und blickte ihm mitten ins Gesicht. „Rede mit mir!" verlangte ich.

„Nikolai wollte sich letzte Nacht auf mich stürzen um mich zu töten. Du bist dazwischen gegangen und so traf dich die tödliche Klinge. Du lagst im Sterben und so traf ich eine Entscheidung. Ich habe dich gebissen." beendete er seinen Bericht. Eine Weile dachte ich darüber nach und fühlte erneut Wut in mir aufsteigen, aber nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern auf Nikolai. Ihm hatte ich ein Leben in der Dunkelheit zu verdanken. Sebastian konnte ich verstehen, ich hätte an seiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt. „Ich liebe dich, lass uns diesen Nicholas jagen gehen." sagte ich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. „Anne Schatz solltest du dich nicht lieber zuerst zurück verwandeln?" fragte mich Sebastian. Irritiert blickte ich ihn an, verstand ihn zuerst gar nicht. Dann ging mir ein Licht auf und vorsichtig berührte ich meine Zähne. Sie waren sehr lang und rasiermesserscharf. Ich befühlte meine Stirn und tastete über den Wulst, dann betrachtete ich meine Hände mit den langen Nägeln, spitz und scharf, wie eine Waffe. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und die Zähne, der Wulst und die langen Nägel verschwanden. Ich war wieder ich, oder so ähnlich. Schon bewegte ich mich auf den Ausgang zu. „Warte!" rief mir Sebastian nach.

„Du kannst jetzt noch nicht gehen." Beim Umdrehen zu ihm lag mir die Frage nach dem Warum schon auf der Zunge, doch ehe ich sie aussprechen konnte, redete Sebastian bereits weiter. „Es ist noch zu hell, die Dämmerung hat erst begonnen." Also kehrte ich wieder um und setzte mich auf die Decke. „Wie lange noch?" Sebastian setzte sich zu mir. „Was wie lange noch? Bis zur Dunkelheit?" Ich nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Du kannst es kaum erwarten ihn zu finden? Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe so das leise Gefühl wir werden bald Besuch bekommen." schloss er müde. Sebastian hatte den ganzen Tag Wache gehalten und nicht geruht. „Mein Wächter ist bereits schon seit Stunden fort. Ich habe gegen ihre Gesetzte verstoßen und dafür werden sie einen Preis fordern." Er sagte nicht welchen, verschwieg mir bewusst, dass es ihn das Leben kosten würde. Doch ich wusste es auch so und ich würde es nicht zulassen. Niemand fügt meinem Sebastian Leid zu. „Lass sie nur kommen!" knurrte ich. „Wir werden schon mit ihnen fertig. Es war immerhin einer von ihnen, der dich zu dieser Tat zwang."

Sebastian schubste mit seiner Schulter leicht an meiner an. „Du gibst nicht mir die Schuld?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Nein." schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte genauso gehandelt." Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich an. „Was fühlst du?" Ich verstand nicht. Was ich fühlte? „Was willst du wissen?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Genau das, was fühlst du?" War das ein Test? „Ich fühle mich stark und all meine Sinne sind geschärft. Ich fühle Wut auf die Sinti, weil sie mir das angetan haben. Ich fühle in mir ein Verlangen zu Töten." Erschrocken sog Sebastian tief die Luft ein, ihm schien meine Antwort nicht zu gefallen. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass es falsch ist so zu fühlen. Ich bin verwirrt und froh dich an meiner Seite zu haben." Freudig umarmte mich Sebastian. „Du bist wie ich." Grinsend wand ich mich in seinen Armen. „Natürlich bin ich so wie du, ein Vampir halt." Aufgeregt umfasste er meine Schultern. „Nein, du verstehst nicht. Du bist wie ich." Nun war es an mir den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, Sebastian, ich bin nicht wie du. Ich weiß was richtig und was falsch ist, aber ich empfinde kein Leid."

Sebastian erbleichte, sofern das bei einem Vampir noch möglich war. „Was hab ich getan." Erschüttert über sich selbst sprang er auf und brachte Abstand zwischen uns. In seiner Verzweiflung fuhr er sich aufgeregt mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. „Du hast mir ein neues Leben geschenkt." beantwortete ich für ihn die Frage. „Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass….." Ich unterbrach ihn. „Was? Das ich so werde wie du?" Nun lachte ich ihn aus. Wie naiv. „Du bist einzigartig und bleibst es, mein Schatz." Ich begann mich immer mehr wohl zu fühlen mit meinen neuen Fähigkeiten. Ich war unsterblich und unbesiegbar. Ich war mächtig. All meine Emotionen spiegelten sich in meinem Gesicht wieder. „Nein, Anne, das bist du nicht." Er konnte meine Gedanken lesen. „Noch nicht, aber ich werde es bald sein. Bring mir alles bei." forderte ich ihn auf, doch er sah mich an, als hätte ich von ihm verlangt, bei Sonnenlicht spazieren zu gehen.

Er war entsetzt. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Wir werden die Kreatur finden, die mich zu einem Vampir gemacht hat und dann werden wir beide wieder zu Menschen." stellte er klar. Ich fügte mich zum Schein. Ich wollte kein Mensch mehr sein. Endlich war ich frei von allen Zwängen, und wollte es auch bleiben!


	36. Chapter 36

36

„Rrr, lass uns rausgehen!" Ich spürte wie mich die Nacht nach mir rief. Ich konnte kaum noch still sitzen, also sprang ich auf. Unruhig bewegte ich mich im Verlies. Ich konnte die Dunkelheit förmlich fühlen. Mich zog ein unwiderstehlicher Drang nach draußen. Meine Augen bekamen einen fiebrigen Glanz vor Vorfreude. Sebastian musste trotz allem über meine Euphorie lächeln, und er konnte mich verstehen. Ob er es wahrhaben wollte oder nicht, die Liebe zur Nacht teilten wir beide. Ich umfasste mit beiden Händen seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir. „Komm, lass uns die Nacht erobern!" Sebastian ließ sich von mir anstecken und folgte mir gerne nach oben. Es war wunderschön. Der Vollmond hing tief über den Bäumen. Tief sog ich den frischen Duft ein und lauschte all den Geräuschen. Unzählige Grillen zirpten um die Wette, eine Eule schrie in der Ferne und zwischen den Felsen raschelte eine Maus. Wer glaubt die Nacht sei ohne Leben der irrt, Vampire waren nicht die einzigen Jäger der Nacht. Eine Fledermaus flog dicht über unsere Köpfe hinweg, ich konnte sie sehen. Als Vampir besaß ich die Fähigkeit bei Dunkelheit fast so gut wie bei Tage zu sehen. Zu dem war mein Gehör geschärft, wie das einer Fledermaus und ich konnte so schneller laufen als ein Wolf. Das Rascheln des Windes in den Bäumen lockte mich und so gab es für mich kein halten mehr. Ich lief los.

Den Abhang hinab und in die Wälder. Meine Füße fühlten sich leicht an und lachend rannte ich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, ohne dagegen zu laufen. Ein kribbeln im Nacken sagte mir, dass Sebastian die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Diesmal musste er sich anstrengen mich zu fangen. Leichtfüßig setzte ich über einen Baumstumpf hinweg um plötzlich stehen zu bleiben. Vor mir hockte im Gras ein Hase. Ich ging in die Hocke und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er duckte sich, er erkannte den Jäger in mir. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und das Blut schoss ihm durch die Adern. Ich konnte seine Furcht fühlen, für mich eine völlig neue und faszinierende Erfahrung. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und hielt meine Nase in die Luft. Hier wimmelte es vor tausenden neuen Gerüchen, einer interessanter als der andere. Unweit von mir lauerte ein Fuchs auf diesen Hasen. Übermütig klatschte ich in die Hände und der Hase entschwand ins nächste Gebüsch, der Fuchs würde es schwer haben ihn noch zu fassen. Ich lief weiter, vorbei an grasenden Rehen. Doch ein stechender Duft ließ mich erneut inne halten. Seitlich von mir erhob sich ein Bär. Ohne Furcht betrachtete ich ihn. Er kam auf den Hinterpfoten ein paar Schritte näher. Blieb dann stehen und schien die Situation abzuwägen. Er merkte, dass ich keine Bedrohung für ihn war und setzte seine Vorderpfoten wieder auf den Boden um sich zu trollen. Ich fühlte mich so gelöst und frei, ich wäre wohl ewig weiter gelaufen, wenn nicht in diesem Moment Sebastian an meiner Seite aufgetaucht wäre. „Jetzt verstehe ich erst warum du in der Nacht so gerne im Wald bist, es ist atemberaubend."

Die Welt erschoss sich mit tausenden Geräuschen neu für mich und ich wünschte es wäre ewig Nacht. Ich drehte mich mit ausgestreckten Armen im Kreis, den Kopf tief im Nacken. Sebastian schaute mir eine Weile zu und fasste dann nach meiner Hand. „Es gibt noch mehr zu sehen." lockte er mich und ich folgte ihm. Gemeinsam liefen wir Seite an Seite. An einem Bach blieb er stehen. Am gegenüberliegenden Ufer trank eine Hirschkuh aus dem Bach und hob erst bei unserem Erscheinen misstrauisch ihren Kopf. Ich legte den meinigen schräg, versuchte abzuwägen und sprang los. Die Hirschkuh war keinen Schritt weit gekommen, als ich meine Zähne tief in ihre Kehle vergrub. Ich riss sie mit mir zu Boden und trank ihr Blut. Es rann mir noch warm die Kehle hinab. Welch Genuss, einfach köstlich. Wie konnte Sebastian seine Flaschen und Konserven nur gegen das tauschen? Ängstlich zuckte das Tier unter mir. Sein Herzschlag ging schnell und dann verstummte er für immer. Ich war wie berauscht von dem Blut und würde von nun an jagen um mir den Saft des Lebens zu besorgen. An Sebastians Mine konnte ich deutlich erkennen, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machte. Ich war, obwohl er mich geschaffen hatte, ihm immer noch fremd als Vampir. Nachdem ich mein Mahl beendet hatte, ging ich zum Bach und kniete nieder. Sorgfältig wusch ich mich und besah mir dabei mein Spiegelbild. Ich sah mich selbst zum ersten Mal als Vampir. Meine Fangzähne waren lang und spitz. Langsam bildeten sie sich zurück und übrig blieb der Mensch. Ich war schön.

Noch nie empfand ich mich selbst als schön, bis heute. Ich richtete mich auf und überquerte den Bach. „War es das was du mir zeigen wolltest?" fragte ich ihn mit einem Grinsen. Ich wusste genau, dass es das nicht war. „Du lernst sehr schnell." Er runzelte die Stirn. Ich erinnerte mich, wie er zuerst als junger Vampir alleine durch die Welt gestolpert war. Mir stand so ein Schicksal nicht bevor. Ich hatte ihn. Zärtlich strich ich ihm über die Wange. Ich wollte ihn. „Fang mich!" flüsterte ich und setzte davon. Vom Osten her zogen dichte Wolken auf und ein fernes Grollen kündigte ein Gewitter an. Auch die Luft veränderte sich, sie pulsierte, war elektrisch aufgeladen. Der Wind gewann an Stärke. Das Unwetter würde rasch näher kommen. Angestachelt davon, lief ich zurück zur Ruine. Von dort aus würde man einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf dieses Schauspiel haben. Ein tiefes Knurren hinter mir sagte mir, dass diese Naturgewalt auch auf Sebastian wirkte, auch er schien entfesselt. Ich war wie paralysiert und wusste, dass das was jetzt kommen würde, unausweichlich war. Magisch zog es uns zueinander. Ich vergrößerte den Abstand und ein ärgerliches Fauchen von hinten sagte mir, dass auch Sebastian schneller wurde. Er liebte die Jagd und ich auch. Ich wurde wieder langsamer, ließ ihn aufholen, gab ihm das Gefühl mich fassen zu können um ihm vor der Nase davon zu laufen. Ein Blick hinter mich zeigte, dass nicht mehr Sebastian, sondern der Vampir hinter mir her war. Ich lachte hell auf. Vorfreude machte sich in mir breit. Ich konnte seine Berührungen bereits spüren. Wenige Meter trennten uns voneinander, doch ließ ich ihn nicht näher kommen, noch nicht. Immer wieder holte er ein paar Schritte auf und fiel dann wieder zurück. Wir beide genossen das Spiel und um uns tobten die Elemente. Die ersten Tropfen klatschten mir bereits ins Gesicht. Sturmböen peitschten über mich hinweg, zerrten an meiner Kleidung. Ich musste mich anstrengen um voran zu kommen. Ich erreichte die Baumgrenze.

Nur mehr den steilen Abhang hinauf und ich würde in mitten der Burgruine stehen. Schwerer Donner ergrollte gefolgt von einem Blitz der den Himmel taghell erscheinen ließ und dann öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen. Über uns ergoss sich sintflutartiger Regen, statt Unterschlupf zu suchen, hob ich mein Gesicht dem Regen entgegen. Ich war in wenigen Minuten bis auf die Haut durchnässt und Sebastian erging es nicht anders. Ich legte die letzten Meter zur Ruine zurück und wartete auf dem höchsten Punk auf ihn, meinen Geliebten. Diese Nacht würde uns gehören. Atemlos hielt ich inne. Mein ganzer Körper prickelte vor Erwartung. Langsam stieg er empor, im Schleier des dichten Regens wirkte er beinahe unwirklich. Heftig sog ich die Luft ein um sie genauso wieder auszustoßen. Er blieb wenige Meter vor mir stehen und neigte den Kopf leicht schräg.

Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten, bis er endlich bei mir war. Wohl wissend wie ich nach ihm fieberte, ließ er sich Zeit. Träge schob er sich näher und verwandelte sich dabei zurück. Wieder blieb er stehen. In diesem Moment ertönte erneut ein tiefer Donner und kaum war er verhalt zuckte ein heller Blitz über den Himmel. Sebastians Züge wirkten in diesem Licht dämonisch und ein Stöhnen drang über meine Lippen. Er streckte einen Arm aus. „Komm zu mir!" forderte er mich auf. Am liebsten hätte ich mich auf ihn gestürzt, doch auch ich beherrschte dieses Spiel. Hochmütig hob ich den Kopf. „Nein!" erwiderte ich kalt, obwohl in mir ein Vulkan brodelte. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Oh doch du wirst kommen!" Er lockte mich mit süßer Stimme und innerlich schmolz ich wie Schnee in der Sonne, aber noch widerstand ich. „Niemals!" hauchte ich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Meine Lider waren halb geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Ohne es zu wissen, sah ich für ihn genauso sinnlich aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Sein Anblick nahm mich gefangen. Sein dunkles Haar klebte in feuchten Strähnen an seiner Stirn. Seine nasse Kleidung umschloss ihn wie eine zweite Haut und gab seinen starken Körper frei. Nichts blieb mir verborgen, auch nicht wie erregt er war. Langsam begann er sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und schob es über seine breiten Schultern. Mein Mund wurde staubtrocken und ich konnte kaum schlucken. Achtlos warf er es zu Boden und sah mich dabei unverwandt an. „Komm zu mir!" forderte er erneut und diesmal brauchte er nicht zu warten.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Das Unwetter war fast vorüber. Es war beinahe so schnell vergangen, wie es gekommen war. Ich lag mit bloßem Körper im Gras, meinen Kopf an Sebastians Schulter, ermattet von der körperlichen Liebe. Der Wind strich über meine Haut und es war merklich kühler geworden, doch das spürte ich nicht. Vampire empfinden keine Kälte. In mir tobten tausende Gefühle. Ich fühlte! Ich dachte an die vergangenen Stunden. Mir war etwas unglaublich kostbares geschenkt worden. Für einen Augenblick durfte ich fühlen wie der Mensch, der ich vorher war. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über Sebastians Brust und eine unendliche Traurigkeit überfiel mich. „Ich muss wieder ein Mensch sein. Ich vergesse meine Liebe zu dir." Sebastian erstarrte unter mir. Ich schien all seine Befürchtungen zu bestätigen. „Anne vergib mir!" Er schloss mich in seine Arme. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, wollte noch etwas sagen, doch der Augenblick war vorüber. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie er in meinen die Gefühle erlöschen sah. Sein Blick trübte sich und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Er litt stumm, der Schmerz schien ihn innerlich zu zerreissen.

Törichter Vampir!

Vor ein paar Minuten noch hätten mich seine Wort tief berührt, hätte mich sein Schmerz erreicht, doch nun hatte das andere Wesen in mir wieder die Oberhand. Ich rollte mich weg von ihm und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. „Lass uns auf die Jagd gehen!" forderte ich ihn auf. Sebastian erhob sich, schnappte sich seine Kleider und stapfte davon. Auch ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen und folgte ihm. All unsere Kleider waren triefend nass. Wir begaben uns in das Verlies zurück. Dort hatte Sebastian unser Gepäck untergebracht. Jeder nahm sich frische Kleidung und schweigend zogen wir uns an.

„Der Tag dämmert bald. Wir brauchen einen Unterschlupf." Seine Stimme klang leer, bar jeder Hoffnung. Er hielt den Blick von mir abgewandt, so als könnte er meinen Anblick nicht ertragen. „Wieso bleiben wir nicht hier?" Ich verstand nicht. Die Sonne konnte hier nicht her.

„Können wir nicht. Du vergisst die Sinti, sie sind sicher schon auf dem Weg hierher!" Meine Augen verengten sich und ein Fauchen kam tief aus meiner Kehle. „Dann las sie uns hier empfangen!" Ich wollte sie, ich wollte ihr Blut sehen!

„Du Närrin! Glaubst du die kommen bei Nacht, wenn wir am stärksten sind? Wohl kaum!" Seufzend strich er sich durch sein dunkles Haar. „Sie werden bei Tag kommen und in großer Zahl. Und sie wissen wie wir zu töten sind!" Er mied es nach wie vor mich anzusehen. Was ich auch nicht ansatzweise erahnen konnte, wurde ihm mit jedem Augenblick der verstrich klarer. Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit hatte begonnen, entweder ich würde wieder ein Mensch oder wir würden einander für immer verlieren. Denn so wie ich jetzt war, würde ich mich früher oder später gegen ihn wenden. Stumm fügte ich mich ihm, noch. Gemeinsam begaben wir uns auf die Suche nach einem anderen Unterschlupf. Wir streiften erneut durch die Wälder und er bestand darauf, dass ich meine Blutgier bezähmte. Erneut fügte ich mich, doch unterschwellig knurrte ich, aber ich konnte nichts tun, noch nicht. Er war der ältere und stärkere von uns beiden.

Doch auch in mir wuchsen die Kräfte und im Gegensatz zu ihm hinderten mich keine Gefühle. Sebastian hatte ein Gespür für die Suche nach einem passenden Ort für die Tage. Wir waren kaum eine Stunde gewandert als sich aus dem Nichts vor uns eine Höhle auftat. Verstreute Knochen wiesen auf einen Bären als ehemaligen Bewohner hin. Sebastian verkroch sich in eine Ecke und ich mich in eine andere. Wir waren uns fremder geworden als am ersten Tag. Er kam mit meiner Verwandlung nicht zurecht. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie sehr er gehofft hatte ich würde so werden wie er und alles wäre so wie früher. Er drehte mir den Rücken zu und schien zu ruhen. Ich rollte mich in meiner Ecke zusammen und schlief ein.

Lärm von draußen weckte mich. Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende und bald würde die Nacht anbrechen. Auch Sebastian war wach und gespannt lauschte er auf die Geräusche von außen. Viele Menschen durchstreiften die Wälder. Sie gingen breit gefächert. Sie waren auf der Jagd und uns beiden klar, sie jagten uns. Ich sprang auf meine Beine und wollte blindlings losstürzen. Starke Arme umfingen mich und hielten mich fest, eine Hand presste sich fest auf meinen Mund. „Sei ruhig und warte. Die Dunkelheit ist unser Freund." Ich wand mich wie eine Irre in seinen Armen, konnte seine Worte zuerst gar nicht verstehen, wollte sie nicht verstehen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie zu mir vordrangen. Ich wurde ruhig und Sebastian ließ mich los, blieb aber dicht neben mir stehen, so als würde er mir nicht trauen. „Hier werden sie uns nicht finden. Sie vermuten uns immer noch in der Nähe der alten Festung. Wir sollten die Nacht abwarten." Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und sah hoch zu ihm. „Was willst du dann tun? Dich ihnen stellen oder läufst du davon?" Kurz blitze Wut in seinen Augen auf und erlosch sofort wieder, wich einer Enttäuschung. Auf mich oder auf sich, ich wusste es nicht.

„Ich werde mich ihnen stellen. Ich werde versuchen die Wahrheit über mich herauszufinden. Vielleicht wissen sie wer mich erschaffen hat. Laut van Helsing wissen sie zumindest etwas darüber wie man es rückgängig macht, wie man wieder zum Menschen wird." Draußen entfernte sich der Lärm. Sie waren in eine andere Richtung weiter gezogen. „Wann stellen wir sie?" Er packte mich bei den Schultern und schüttelte mich. „Wir stellen sie nicht! Ich stelle mich ihnen! Damit das klar ist! Du bleibst hier und tust gar nichts! Wartest bis ich wieder komme." Trotzig sah ich ihn an. Ich wollte nicht abgeschoben werden wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich bleibe nicht hier! Du wirst mich brauchen!" Grob stieß er mich von sich. „Was sollte mir ein unerfahrener, junger Vampir schon nützten? Ich kann dich dabei nicht brauchen. Nicht wenn du nicht gelernt hast deine Blutgier zu bezähmen! Ich brauche Antworten! Keinen verdammten Krieg!" Nun schrie er mich wirklich an.

Gleichzeitig lauschten wir. Waren sie noch so nahe, hatten sie uns gehört? Doch draußen herrschte Stille. Die Stimmen und Schritte waren verklungen. „Ich werde ihnen in der Dämmerung folgen und wenn ich Glück habe hören sie mich an." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die Worte hingen ungesagt in der Luft. Ich verstand auch so. Bevor sie mich töten! Das war es, was er nicht gesagt hatte. „Gut ich warte, aber nicht zu lange. Wenn du nicht in vier Stunden zurück bist, hole ich mir jeden einzelnen von ihnen!" Er gab sich mit meiner Zusage zufrieden, aber ich hatte gelogen. Ich würde ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen. Er brauchte mich, auch wenn er das nicht wahrhaben wollte und ich wollte die Sinti. Wir setzten uns schweigend auf den Boden und warteten. Die Zeit schien zu kriechen. Ungeduldig wippte ich mit meinen Zehen. Meine Haut fühlte sich an als würden tausende Ameisen darüber laufen. Ich musste meine Hände festhalten, sonst hätte Sebastian bestimmt meine Ruhelosigkeit bemerkt. Auch so beobachtete er mich misstrauisch aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er glaubte ich würde es nicht merken, doch sein Blick ruhte wie eine Berührung auf mir. Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick zum Ausgang, doch die Nacht ließ auf sich warten. Endlich! Die Dunkelheit senkte sich herab. Die Jagd konnte beginnen. Sebastian erhob sich. Ernst sah er mich an. „Du wartest!" Eine unterschwellige Drohung lag in seiner Stimme. Widersetzte ich mich ihm, würde ich es bereuen. Ich nickte kurz mit dem Kopf, als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf mich, ehe er die Höhle verließ. Ich gab ihm fünf Minuten, dann erhob ich mich ebenfalls und folgt ihm. Es war nicht einfach, ihm zu folgen, ich vernahm kein Geräusch. Sebastian bewegte sich fast völlig lautlos, aber nur fast. Ein leises Knacken im Unterholz ließ mich aufhorchen. Ein Lächeln fiel über mein Gesicht und ich lief los.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Die Nacht war schön und sternenklar. Frischer Moosgeruch und der Geruch des Holzes durchströmte die Wälder. Der Regen der letzten Nacht hatte die Luft gereinigt. Ich lief lautlos durch das Unterholz, immer leicht geduckt und auf meine Schritte achtend. Ich wollte nicht von Sebastian entdeckt werden, er wäre sicher sehr wütend. Ich hatte ihm mein Versprechen gegeben. Bewusst ließ ich mich noch weiter zurück fallen. Er war wie ein Schatten in der Nacht, schwer auszumachen, und mir fiel es noch schwer mich so leise zu bewegen. Sebastian blieb plötzlich stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Er schien etwas zu hören oder zu sehen, doch da war nichts. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter. Die Bäume vor mir wurden immer dichter, dieser Teil des Waldes wirkte alt und von Menschen unberührt. Etwas Düsteres und bedrohliches ging von diesem Ort aus. Einige abgestorbene Bäume lagen auf dem Boden, dem Fäulnisprozess der Natur ausgeliefert, ragten sie wie urzeitliches Gerippe hervor und mahnten jeden Eindringling zur Umkehr.

Zu gerne wäre ich geflohen, selbst ich als Untote spürte die Gefahr die von hier ausging. Es herrschte hier eine Totenstille, kein Windhauch regte sich, kein anders Geschöpf der Nacht ließ sich hier blicken. Es war ein böser Ort. Eine Unendlichkeit schien ich durch das dichte Unterholz zu wandern, mein Gesicht und meine Arme waren von den Ästen zerkratzt, selbst die Bäume hier waren böse. Immer wieder umschlangen sie meine Handgelenke und zogen und zerrten an mir, so als wollten sie mich für immer an diesen Ort bannen. In der Ferne sah ich durch die Äste einen flackernden Lichtschein und mühsam kämpfte ich mich darauf zu. Ich wusste was mich vor mir erwartete – die Sinti. Kein anderer würde sich hierher wagen und ich wusste sie waren anders. Langsam kam ich näher und ich konnte mehrere Gestalten ausmachen. Sie schienen alle im Kreis um eine in Ketten gelegte Figur zu stehen. Jeder von ihnen hielt eine Fackel in den Händen und damit beschienen sie das Szenario in der Mitte. Ich erkannte, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, der mit ausgestreckten Armen an zwei Bäumen gekettet war. Ich musste das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen um zu wissen wer es war. Sebastian!

Sie hatten ihn gefangen und in Ketten gelegt. Warum er sie nicht einfach zerriss verstand ich nicht. Stark genug dafür wäre er. Ich wollte mich noch näher heranpirschen, als mich ein eigenartiges Gefühl beschlich. Ich spürte eine Präsenz in meiner Nähe, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Hier draußen war etwas sehr altes, lebendiges. Plötzlich schloss sich eine klauenartige Hand fest um mein Handgelenk. „Wer bist du und was machst du hier? Kehr um, ehe es zu spät ist!" Eine krächzende Stimme, kaum menschlich, flüsterte mir diese Worte aus der Dunkelheit zu. Erschrocken wich ich zurück, versuchte mich mit aller Gewalt aus dem Griff dieses….dieses Dinges zu befreien. Doch eisern hielt es mich fest. Dann trat es ins Licht. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich kaltes Grauen noch empfinden könnte, doch diese Kreatur belehrte mich eines besseren. „Was bist du?" flüsterte ich, sobald ich meine Stimme wieder fand. Kehlig lachte dieses Wesen auf und kurz konnte ich die gelblichen, spitzten Zähne sehen. „Ich bin Judas! Ich bin ein Verräter!" höhnisch spie dieses Geschöpf die Worte auf den Boden.

Dieses Wesen hat zwei klauenartige, scharfkrallige Hände, zwei Beine und einen kahlen Kopf, die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und die Stirn war von Furchen übersäht. Es wirkte skelettartig, so als wäre es sehr lange ohne Nahrung gewesen. Das einzige an ihm das selbst in diesem spärlichen Licht funkelte war ein breiter, metallener Reifen um seinen Hals und daran war eine dünne Kette befestig. Die Haut hatte einen gelblichen Schimmer und spannte sich fest um diesen spinnenartigen Körper. In mir schrie ein Gedanke – dieses Wesen sollte es nicht geben, das ist unmöglich! Doch es stand vor mir und hielt mich immer noch fest. „Für Vampire ist das kein guter Ort. Kehr um oder du findest deinen Tod hier, so wie er da." Das Wesen zeigte mit seinem dürren Finger auf Sebastian. „Er lebt!" widersprach ich heftig. Ein Krächzen war zu hören und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich es als ein Lachen erkannte. „Noch, doch kein Vampir verlässt lebend den Kreis!" klärte mich das Wesen auf. „Was bist du?" flüsterte ich erneut. „Ich bin wie du. Vor langer, langer Zeit war so schön wie du und dann schloss ich einen Pakt mit diesen Teufeln." Wütend zerrte es an seiner Kette. Von der Lichtung wurden Stimmen laut. Ich konnte Nikolais Stimme hören. „Seht ihn euch an! Urgroßmutter hat ihn unter ihren Schutz genommen, weil sie dachte er wäre anders, doch in Wahrheit ist in ihm die gleiche Gier nach Blut, wie in jedem anderen seiner Art!" Nikolai schritt vor Sebastian auf und ab und hielt seine Hetzrede gegen ihn. Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören. Sie glaubten ihm!

„Du vergisst ihnen zu erzählen, warum ich es getan habe. Nicht aus Blutgier, sondern um ihr Leben zu retten. Ich liebe sie! Das Leben das du ihr genommen hast!" Sebastian versuchte sich zu verteidigen, doch niemand wollte auf ihn hören. „Lüge! Das ist eine Lüge! Kein Vampir ist zur Liebe fähig. Ich sah wie du sie eiskalt gebissen hast und dein Wächter hat es bestätigt!" Triumphierend hob er seine Fackel. „Wir sollten ihn für seine Taten bestrafen. So hätte es schon vor hundert Jahren geschehen sollen. Tod allen Vampiren!" Alle riefen im Chor dieselben Worte. Sebastian versuchte sich verzweifelt Gehör zu verschaffen, doch keiner beachtete ihn. Nikolai holte aus und schlug ihm schwer in den Magen. Ein Knurren drang aus meiner Kehle und ich wollte losstürzen. Doch wieder packte mich das Geschöpf am Arm und hielt mich fest. „Albernes Ding, wo willst du hin? Denkst du, du kannst es mit ihnen aufnehmen?" Ich versuchte meine Hand frei zu bekommen und schlug mit der anderen nach diesem Wesen, doch unerbittlich hielt es mich fest. „Hör mir zu. Du kannst nichts tun. Er hat sein Schicksal selbst besiegelt. Freiwillig stellte er sich ihnen und nun wird er dafür sterben."

„Las mich los! Las mich gehen! Ich werde sie alle vernichten!" fauchte ich zurück. Einige Gesichter aus dem Kreis drehten sich in meine Richtung. Das Geschöpf zog mich mit sich in die Dunkelheit. „Sie töten schon so lange Vampire, du hast keine Chance gegen sie." In der Stimme lag beinahe Traurigkeit. „Ich hab so viele von deiner Sorte kommen sehen und sie alle fanden hier ihren Tod." Abgelenkt durch diese Worte, stutze ich. „Warum kamen sie?" Nun senkte das Wesen sein Haupt. „Meinetwegen!" Mit diesem Wort ging das Wesen in die Hocke und hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. „Vampire fühlen die Nähe der anderen. Ich weiß immer wenn einer in der Nähe ist." Ich ging ebenfalls in die Hocke, das Wesen sprach sehr leise, kaum hörbar. „Ich verrate meine eigene Art an sie!" Es ließ seinen Blick hinüber zum Kreis schweifen. Sie – die Sinti! „Warum?" Ich verstand nicht. „Sie halten mein Leben in ihren Händen. Um am Leben zu bleiben, verrate ich ihnen wenn Vampire in der Nähe sind." Dieses Wesen stieß mich ab. „Einen Pflock! Jagd ihm einen Pflock durchs Herz und trennt ihm den Kopf ab! Sterben soll die Bestie!" Diese Hetzrufe drangen durch die Nacht. „Fliehe! Rette dich selbst! Überlass ihn seinem Schicksal!" Ich erhob mich und betrachtete das Geschehen auf der Lichtung.

Ich konnte förmlich den Hass und das Verlangen Sebastian tod zu sehen am eigenen Leibe spüren. Nichts konnte sie mehr aufhalten. Sebastian legte sich schwer in die Ketten, versuchte Nikolai zu erreichen. „Sag ihnen die Wahrheit! Du bist der Mörder! Du hast sie getötet! Frag meinen Wächter. Er war dabei, er kennt die Wahrheit!" schrie er ihn an. Die Menge griff nach ihm, zog ihn zurück, umringte ihn immer dichter. Nikolai trat dicht an ihn heran. „Dein Wächter ist tot!" Verächtlich spuckte er ihm die Worte ins Gesicht.

„Flieh!" flüsterte das Wesen neben mir. Ich musste mich entscheiden. Sie würden ihn töten und nichts was er zu ihnen sagte würde sie aufhalten. Was sollte ich tun? Konnte ich gehen und alles hinter mich lassen? Sebastian brauchte meine Hilfe. Doch wie leicht konnte ich dabei den Tod finden. Eiskalte Furcht breitete sich in meinem inneren aus. Furcht? Ich fühlte Furcht. Ein Fackelschein erleuchtete sein Gesicht, er hatte es zu mir gewandt. Seine Augen leuchteten und durchdringend blickte er in meine Richtung. Es war als könnte er mich sehen. Sebastian!


	39. Chapter 39

39

Wie konnte ich auch nur für einen einzigen Augenblick zweifeln? Wie konnte ich nur an mich denken? Kurz schloss ich die Augen. Da vorne stand Sebastian und er würde, wenn ich nichts tat, sein Leben verlieren. Erinnerungsfetzen rasten durch mein Hirn. Ich durchlebte jeden einzelnen Moment mit Sebastian auf einmal. Wie ich auf seiner Treppe stand und zu ihm aufblickte, der erste Kuss, wie wir uns in meiner Wohnung liebten und wieder liebten, unser gemeinsamer Spaziergang Hand in Hand durch Budapest. Irgendwas geschah mit mir, ich begann mich zu verändern, doch mir blieb keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Ich musste handeln.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die Kreatur neben mir, dann lief ich los. Ein kreischendes „Nein!" folgte mir. Die Kreatur griff nach mir, aber es war zu spät. Ich durchbrach die Äste vor mir, ohne weiter darauf zu achten, wie sehr die Bäume mich dabei verletzten. Im Bruchteil einer Minute war ich auf der Lichtung und doch schien ich Äonen zu brauchen dahin zu gelangen. Mein erster Blick galt Sebastians geliebtem Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und Sorge um mich. Schnell wandte ich mich ab, verdrängte seine Augen aus meinen Gedanken, es würde mich nur ablenken, von dem was zu tun war. Ich richtete meine ganze Konzentration auf Nikolai. Wie ich ihn hasste.

Unbewusst hatte ich mich verwandelt und zeigte ihm meine Reißzähne. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück, mit mir hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Verschwinde kleiner Vampir, um dich kümmern wir uns später." schrie Nikolai mich an. Entschlossen trat er an mich heran. Er glaubte tatsächlich ich würde zurückweichen, dachte ich würde fliehen! Er hielt mich für nicht stark genug, dass ich es mit ihm aufnehmen könnte. Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg und senkte meine Augen, damit er darin nicht lesen konnte. Nicht lesen konnte, was ich mit ihm vorhatte. „Anne, bitte rette dich! Lauf weg!" beschwor mich Sebastian. „So du glaubst mit mir fertig zu werden?" Beim drohenden Klang meiner Stimme stockte Nikolai. Schnell für ihn nicht sichtbar schoss meine Hand nach vor und packte ihn am Hals. Ich zog ihn in die Höhe so dass seine Füße den Boden kaum mehr berührten. Erst jetzt sah ich das Messer in seiner Hand. Er würde sich nie ändern. „Wolltest du mich damit töten? Schon wieder?" Ich hob meinen Blick und die verächtliche Wut die er darin sah ließ ihn erbleichen. Hastig ließ er das Messer fallen. „Anne tu es nicht!" rief Sebastian hinter mir.

„Tötet sie!" krächzte Nikolai vor mir. Einer aus dem Kreis wagte es tatsächlich und stürzte auf mich zu. Ich entriss ihm die Fackel und schlug ihn damit zurück in die Reihe. „Bleibt fern von uns!" schrie ich in die Runde, dann sah ich wieder auf Nikolai. „Du bist mein Mörder! Du sollst deine gerechte Strafe bekommen!" Er packte meine Hand und wollte sich aus meinem Griff befreien. „Du darfst mich nicht beißen!" Entrang es kaum hörbar seinen Lippen. . „Du elender Narr, glaubst du ich würde dich beißen und in ein so edles Geschöpf wie ich es bin verwandeln?" Kalt lachte ich ihm ins Gesicht. Das ließ ihn vor Furcht erschaudern. „Warum willst du mich töten?" fragte Sebastian Nikolai. „Du bist ein Vampir und wir hassen alle Vampire. Sobald einer in unsere Nähe kommt, suchen wir ihn und töten ihn." Seine Antwort warf viele Fragen auf. „Warum hasst du mich?" Sebastian konnte aus Nikolais Worten auch persönlichen Groll heraus hören.

„Mein Ur-ur-Großvater wurde zum Spielball eines Vampirs. Meinem Volk blieb keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu erlösen. Vampire leben ihre Macht willkürlich aus und tun was sie wollen. Sie nehmen sich einfach wonach ihnen gelüstet. Solch einem Treiben gehört ein Ende gesetzt!" Leidenschaftlich brachen die Worte aus Nikolai hervor. Mir wurde plötzlich viel klar. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an eine Passage aus Sebastians Buch. Martha hatte einen von den Sinti entführt, weil sie ihn begehrte. Sie brachte ihn in ihr Schloss und verwandelte ihn. Der Name dieses Mannes war Nikolai. Nun ergab alles Sinn. Dieser Nikolai handelte nicht aus einer inneren Überzeugung heraus, sondern schlicht und ergreifend aus Rache. Er hasste uns alle, schon sein ganzes Leben lang. „Du kleiner Wicht, sag die Wahrheit. Nicht moralische Werte lassen dich handeln. Du wirst von Rache getrieben!" Warf ich ihm an den Kopf. Ich bohrte meine scharfen Nägel in seinen Hals und Blut rann zwischen meinen Fingern in feinen Linien herab. Er quiekte wie ein Schwein. Ich konnte seine Angst riechen, sie kroch aus all seinen Poren. „Anne lass ihn auf der Stelle los!" schrie mich Sebastian an.

Ich ließ Nikolai fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Er lag auf dem Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen, hielt er sich seinen schmerzenden Hals. „Sag ihnen die Wahrheit!" Ich deutete in die Runde. Wie gerne hätte ich ihn einfach getötet, er hätte es verdient. Er hatte alles zerstört. „Nikolai? Was diese Frau sagt, stimmt das?" zögernd trat eine ältere Frau aus der Runde hervor, machte ein zwei Schritte auf uns zu und blieb dann abwartend stehen. „Aischa, sie ist nichts weiter als ein dreckiger Vampir! Wie kannst du ihr nur zuhören?" „Bastard!" ich trat ihn in die Seite. Schmerzhaft getroffen rollte er sich von mir weg. „Wie viele Vampire hast du gejagt und getötete? Warum glaubst du besser zu sein als wir? Einer von uns machte einen Fehler und alle anderen lasst ihr dafür büßen? Was seid ihr nur für Menschen?" Bei meinen Worten senkten einige beschämt ihren Kopf. Nikolai hatte sich von meinen Tritt erholt und richtete sich auf. „Sie befreien diese Welt von ihrem größten Übel! Von euch!" Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und sah mir aufrecht stehend in die Augen. Nun da er nicht länger in meiner Gewalt war, hatte er seine Angst bereits wieder vergessen. „Du und dein Gefährte, ihr beide werdet heute Nacht sterben. Das ist Gerechtigkeit!"

„Wessen? Deine?" verächtlich sah ich ihn an. Plötzlich sah ich wie er wirklich war. Von Hass zerfressen, war er in seinem Wahnsinn gefangen. Egal was ich sagte oder tat, nichts würde ihn von seinem Weg abbringen können. Keiner würde ihn aufhalten können. Nikolai hatte die unsichtbare Linie die ihn von Vernunft und Wahnsinn trennte schon lange überschritten. Er würde alles daran setzen Sebastian und mich zu töten. Er würde erst aufhören, wenn er den Letzten unserer Art getötete hatte, oder selber starb. Das Einzige was uns blieb war zu entkommen, oder um unser Leben zu kämpfen. Beinahe unbemerkt rückte ich an Sebastian heran. Ich musste ihn befreien. Zusammen gelang uns vielleicht die Flucht. „Einen Vampir zu töten, was braucht es mehr Gerechtigkeit?" schrie Nikolai. Ich entdeckte vor mir auf dem Boden Nikolais Messer, es blitzte im Fackelschein. Ich machte kleine Schritte auf Sebastian zu. Warum half er mir nicht? Warum sprengte er seine Ketten nicht? „Das sind keine normalen Ketten. Sie haben sie mit einem alten Zauber belegt. Ich kann sie nicht sprengen!" Er hatte meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich fasste hinter mich und berührte eine der Handfesseln, sie fühlte sich an als würde sie mir die Haut verbrennen. Schnell zog ich sie zurück. „Was soll ich tun?" flüsterte ich. „Geh und rette dich. Vergiss mich!"

Schmerzhaft zog sich meine Brust zusammen. Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Wie konnte er das nur von mir verlangen? Tränen traten in meine Augen. Ich liebte ihn doch mit jeder Faser meines Herzens! Ich drehte mich um und sah ihm in die Augen. Er konnte all meine Gefühle für ihn darin sehen. Für einen Augenblick gab es nur uns. „Anne?" Ich fühlte! Wie war das möglich?

„Nein! Niemals! Entweder wir beide oder keiner!" Entschlossen richtete ich mich wieder auf. Ich hatte Zweifel in den Augen der anderen Sinti gesehen. Sie dachten nicht alle wie Nikolai. Ich konnte versuchen sie umzustimmen. Ich musste sie nur dazu bringen mir zuzuhören und mir glauben zu schenken. „Hört mir zu!" rief ich. Doch Nikolai stürzte sich auf mich und wollte mich zu Fall bringen. „Halt endlich dein dreckiges Maul!" brüllte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Er schlang einen Arm von hinten um meinen Hals und drückte zu. Mit der anderen schlug er mir in den Bauch, immer und immer wieder. Fauchend packte ich seinen Arm, krallte meine Nägel in ihn und schleuderte ihn weg von mir. Er fiel schwer auf den Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Ich wandte mich um.

„Helft mir! Lasst uns gehen. Wir haben euch nichts getan!" Ich trat in die Runde und sah jedem Einzelnen ins Gesicht. Es waren Männer und Frauen, auch Kinder waren unter ihnen. Einige sahen mich an, andere senkten ihren Blick, doch keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. „Das muss ein Ende haben!" Ich deutete auf Sebastian. „ Niemand hat das Recht einfach zu töten!" beschwor ich sie. Die Frau die Nikolai Aischa genannt hatte kam auf mich zu. Unbewusst spannte sich mein Körper, bereitete mich auf einen Angriff vor. „Ich…." setzte sie an. Ein grässlicher Schrei von hinten ließ mich herum fahren. Nikolai hatte sein Messer aufgehoben und sprang mit Mordlust in den Augen auf mich zu. Die Klinge lag fest in seiner Hand und er zielte damit auf mein Herz. Er würde mich töten.


	40. Chapter 40

40

In diesem Moment brach zwischen den Bäumen die Kreatur aus dem Wald hervor, packte Nikolais mit dem Messer bewaffnetes Handgelenk und drehte es herum. Ein lautes Knacken war zu hören, das Gelenk war gebrochen. Kläglich jammernd kauerte die Gestalt dann am Boden sich den Reif um den Hals haltend. Anscheinend hatte es große Schmerzen. Mit lautem Wutgeheul stürzte Nikolai sich auf sie und wie wilde Hunde rollten beide über den Boden. Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Nur einer würde diesen Platz lebend verlassen. Die anderen standen unentschlossen, so wie ich und Sebastian, keiner wagte sich zu rühren. Bis auf zwei, sie fassten sich ein Herz und versuchten die Kreatur an ihrer Kette zurückzuziehen. Wild fauchend wollte sie sie verscheuchen.

Auch in mich kam Leben und ich versuchte Sebastian zu befreien, keiner behinderte mich dabei. Ich stürzte zu Sebastian suchte nach einem Verschluss, nach irgendwas wie seine Fesseln zu öffnen waren, doch ich konnte nichts finden. „Wie funktionieren die?" fragte ich frustriert Sebastian. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben sie so schnell um meine Hände geschlossen, ich konnte gar nicht sehen was für ein Mechanismus dahinter steckte." Er wirkte müde. Was ich brauchte war ein Messer, vielleicht konnte ich die Stifte an den Schellen herausarbeiten. Nikolai! Sein Messer lag nutzlos und vergessen unweit von mir. Hastig bückte ich mich danach und erhaschte dabei auch einen Blick auf die beiden Kämpfenden. Ungebrochen schlugen sie wie rasende aufeinander ein. Der Reif um den Hals des Wesen schien eigentümlich zu glühen und es hatte große Schmerzen, aber das schien es nicht weiter zu kümmern. Heftig fuhr es mit seinen scharfen Klauen Nikolai über sein Gesicht und hinterließ tiefe blutige Striemen. Er rächte sich dafür, dass er ihr den Ring um den Hals fest ins Fleisch drückte. Beide heulten vor Wut und Schmerz auf. Sie fasste ihn an den Haaren und riss ihn daran zurück. Ich erhob mich und versuchte mit der Klinge Sebastian zu befreien. Es war mit meiner enormen Kraft die ich als Vampir besaß möglich, den Stift zu lockern und zu lösen. Eine Hand war frei und sofort begann ich auch auf der andern Seite.

Verbissen arbeitete ich, konzentrierte mich ganz darauf. Ich merkte nicht wie Sebastian neben mir erstarrte und die Kreatur auf dem Boden mit eigentümlichem Blick fixierte. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, er war frei, wir konnten fliehen. Das Messer warf ich einfach fort, ich brauchte es nicht mehr. Ich fasste seine Hand und wollte ihn mit mir ziehen, doch er rührte sich nicht. Erst jetzt fiel mir sein Blick auf. „Sebastian?" fragend sah ich ihn an, ich verstand nicht. Ich sah dorthin, wohin er sah und sah nur Nikolai und das Wesen wie sie einander immer schlimmer verletzten. Niemand vermochte sie zu trennen. Nikolai blutete aus mehreren Wunden und war geschwächt. Auch die Kreatur war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, doch keiner wollte, konnte nachgeben und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Das Wesen bekam Nikolais Messer zu fassen, im selben Moment ertastete Nikolai einen Holzpflock. Beide richteten sich mit letzter Kraft auf um den anderen zu töten, doch das Wesen war schneller und rammte die Klinge bis zum Schaft in Nikolais Herz. Tot brach er über ihr zusammen.

Mühsam kroch das Wesen unter ihm hervor und kauerte sich völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte am Boden hin. Sebastian kniete sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. „Martha?!" Das Wesen hob leicht den Kopf und die Züge in seinem Gesicht wurden um eine Spur weicher. „Sebastian." krächzte es leise. Ich ließ meinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern, unfähig zu begreifen was er gesagt hatte. Das war Martha? In mir warf das tausende andere Fragen auf. Wenn das Martha war, warum war sie dann noch am Leben? Ich bin Judas. Das waren ihre Worte gewesen, der Preis für ihr Leben. Sie hatte sich verkauft und andere mussten dafür sterben. Darum war Sebastian bisher verschont geblieben. „Erzähl mir was damals geschah nachdem ich dich verließ." bat Sebastian. „In jener Nacht gab ich ein Versprechen. Ich sollte ihnen dienen und sie vor Vampiren schützen. Damit ich mein Wort nicht brechen konnte, legten sie mir diesen Ring um den Hals. Solange die Alte noch am Leben war, war alles gut. Doch mit ihrem Tod änderte sich alles. Er kam an die Macht!" Ihr klauenartiger Finger wies auf Nikolai.

„Nun genügte es nicht mehr zu schützen, von nun an waren wir auf der Jagd." Ungläubig schüttelte Sebastian seinen Kopf. „Warum hast du mitgemacht!" Martha richtete sich leicht auf, Schmerz stand in ihren Augen. „Sieh mich an! Das ist was von mir geblieben ist. Weigerte ich mich zu tun was sie wollten, bekam ich kein Blut. Sie ließen mich hungern." Ich fühlte wie in Sebastian die Wut aufstieg. Grollend stand er auf. Er verwandelte sich. Als Vampir blickte er in die Runde. Alle Umstehenden wichen zurück. Einige wussten wie alt er war und fürchteten ihn. „Befrei mich von dem Ring!" bat Martha ihn. Mit purer körperlicher Kraft zog er den Ring auseinander. In seiner Wut war er stärker als sonst. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen, so als könnten sie sich ohne Worte verstehen. Ich wurde unruhig.

„Töte mich!" Erschrocken wich Sebastian zurück, nun war er wieder ein Mensch. „Verlang das nicht von mir!" Martha richtete sich auf und folgte ihm. „Es geht nicht anders. Davon…" sie zeigte ihm ihre Hände und wies auf ihr entstelltes Gesicht- „kann ich mich nicht mehr erholen. Bitte, tu es für mich!" Sebastian wich noch weiter zurück, er konnte das nicht. Die Sinti zogen sich unmerklich zurück. Ich sah wie ihre Schatten wichen. „Du bist stark. Stärker als ich, du kannst dich wieder erholen." Martha sank wieder zusammen und kauerte auf dem Boden. „Meine Zeit ist schon lange vorüber. Ich will sterben. Ich will nicht so leben müssen. Lass mir das bisschen Würde das mir geblieben ist." Mich überkam großes Mitleid mit Martha. Sie hatte viel Leid verursacht und sie hatte großes Unrecht begangen. Doch die Sinti hatten sie dafür tausendmal büßen lassen. „Du kannst weiter existieren. Es gibt keinen Grund…." versuchte Sebastian sie erneut umzustimmen, doch Martha fiel ihm ins Wort. „Es gibt da etwas was ich dir noch geben möchte, aber erst versprich mir mich zu töten. Du musst es tun!" beschwor sie ihn. Sebastian war verwirrt. „Ich kann nicht." Er senkte den Kopf, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Ich erinnerte mich an seine Aufzeichnungen. Er beschrieb Martha als außergewöhnliche Schönheit. Davon war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Sie wirkte wie ein Monster. So wie sie jetzt aussah, gab es keinen Platz mehr in dieser Welt für sie. „Ich bin zu schwach zum Leben und zu Stark zum sterben. Bitte, befrei mich." versuchte sie es erneut. Sebastian hielt weiter den Blick abgewandt. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, dass er an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit dachte. Viele, viele Jahre waren sie gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen. Sie verband so vieles. „Bitte!"

„Du kannst bei mir bleiben. Ich kümmere mich um dich. Du wirst wieder gesund." Sebastian hockte sich zu ihr und umfasste ihre Klauen. Traurig sah sie hoch zu ihm. „Nein! Dafür ist es zu spät. Glaub mir." Plötzlich stand Sebastian auf, er hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich es tun." Wie bitter seine Stimme klang. Martha sah ihn dankbar an. „Bevor du es tust, möchte ich dir noch eine Geschichte erzählen." Sebastian hockte sich wieder zu ihr auf den Boden und wartete. „Vor unendlich langer Zeit, bevor wir uns trafen, ging es mir sehr schlecht. Ich glaubte zu sterben. Ich war irgendwo in England und lag auf einem einsamen Feldweg, nahe einem Dorf. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass jemand vorbeikommen, denn ich beißen könnte, schon aufgegeben, als ein junger Mann den mondbeschienen Weg entlang kam. Ich stürzte mich auf ihn und biss ihn." Sebastian fiel die Wahrheit wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du?!"

Martha nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Ja ich. Ich wusste es all die Jahre, aber ich kannte dich wahrscheinlich besser als du dich. Ich wusste von deinem verborgenem Verlangen wieder ein Mensch zu werden und hütete mein Geheimnis." Sie sahen sich kurz an. Sebastian erhob sich und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, wandte Martha den Rücken zu. Er hatte das Wesen gefunden, dass er gesucht hatte um es zu töten und jetzt konnte er es nicht. „Sebastian, bitte du hast gesagt du tust es." Martha war zu ihm getreten und drückte ihm einen Pflock in die Hand. Er, der immer so stark und voller Kraft war, er konnte ihn fast nicht halten, beinahe entglitt er seinen Fingern. Er schloss die Augen, sammelte sich und dann trieb er mit aller Kraft ihr den Pflock ins Herz. Ihr Körper spannte sich ob dieser Wucht an und sank dann zusammen. „Danke!" hauchte sie. Tot glitt ihr Körper zu Boden. Ihr Gesicht wirkte friedlich und dann begann sich der Körper aufzulösen. Wurde zu Staub.

Stumm stand ich da. Sebastian hatte den Pflock fallen gelassen. Sah mich an und sah nichts. Ich wollte zu ihm, wollte ihn trösten. Jedes Leben wich von ihm und er sank leblos zu Boden.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Zutiefst erschrocken sank ich in die Knie und beugte mich über ihn. Kein Laut drang über seine Lippen, reglos lag er da. Er war tot. Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Mir zerriss es schier das Herz in meiner Brust. Mein Herz, es schlug wieder, ich war wieder ein Mensch, aber das bedeutete das Sebastian tot war. Schluchzend brach ich auf ihm zusammen. Am Firmament begann der Morgen zu dämmern und bald schon würde die Sonne alles in gleißendes Licht tauchen. Aischa war leise näher gekommen. Ich bemerkte sie erst, als sie mich an der Schulter berührte. „Wir waren schon zu lange hier." Ich wusste, dass sie nicht nur ihre Anwesenheit hier auf der Lichtung meinte. „Auch für uns ist es an der Zeit für immer zu verschwinden. In dieser Welt gibt es keinen Platz mehr für uns." Kurz schwieg sie. Sie schien sich zu sammeln für die nächsten Worte. „Wir haben sehr viel Unglück gebracht. Wir waren geblendet von Nikolai und obwohl wir wussten, dass es der falsche Weg war, sind wir ihn dennoch mit ihm gegangen. Das alles tut uns sehr leid. Lebt wohl!" Ihre Worte waren aufrichtig gewesen. Ich wollte noch einen letzten Blick auf sie werfen, doch sie war wie all die Anderen schon verschwunden.

Ich war mit Sebastian alleine auf der Lichtung. Ich sah auf ihn herab und strich ihm sanft über sein wunderschönes Gesicht. Er sah aus als würde er bloß schlafen, doch ich wusste es besser, der Tod hatte ihn mir genommen. Ungehindert flossen meine Tränen. Er war mein Herz und meine Seele. Meine Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht. Sachte strich ich sie fort. Ein letztes Mal wollte ich seine Lippen auf meine spüren. Ich schloss die Augen und küsste ihn. Plötzlich begann er meinen Kuss zu erwidern. Mehr noch sein Arm schlang sich um mich und sanft zog er mich näher. Überrascht wich ich zurück. „Du lebst!" flüsterte ich. Ich sah in seine blauen Augen, sah das Leben in ihnen. Er lebte!

Glücklich warf ich mich auf ihn. Lachend fing er mich auf. Ich drückte ihn ganz fest an mich, wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen. Ich lachte und ich weinte. Sanft schob er mich nach einigen Minuten von sich. „Du erdrückst mich. Wenn du so weiter machst ersticke ich noch." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Er und ersticken? „Du…du meinst…du lebst?" stotterte ich. Er küsste mich und lachte. „Ich atme. Hier.." Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie auf seine Brust. Ich fühlte seinen Herzschlag. „Es schlägt! Oh mein Gott!" Ohne es zu wollen brach ich erneut in Tränen aus. Ich hatte in den letzten Stunden soviel mitgemacht. Mehr als einmal glaubte ich ihn für immer zu verlieren, oder selber zu sterben und so war ich nun völlig durcheinander. Er setzte sich auf und sah die Sonne. Wie gebannt blickte er auf sie. Gerührt sah ich in sein Gesicht. Seit fünfhundert Jahren hatte er keinen Sonnenaufgang mehr gesehen. All seine Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. Seine Augen leuchteten im ersten Glanz der Sonne und Tränen glitzerten in ihnen. Freude vermischte sich mit Trauer und wechselte zu Dankbarkeit. Ich fasste nach seiner Hand und seine Finger umschlossen fest die meinen.

Ich betrachtete auch das Naturschauspiel und versuchte es so wie er zu sehen. Lange saßen wir so da, dann erhob er sich und zog mich mit auf die Füße. Er wischte mir die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht und lächelte mich an. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du mich jetzt heiraten musst." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte auf den Wald zu, ohne meine Hand loszulassen. Perplex stolperte ich hinter ihm her. „Was?" Sebastian begann zu kichern und verursachte dabei so ein glucksendes Geräusch. Ich blieb abrupt stehen und zwangsläufig musste auch er stehen bleiben. Er sah über die Schulter zurück in mein Gesicht. „Ich lebe seit über fünfhundert Jahren und war noch nie verheiratet. Ich denke du musst aus mir einen ehrbaren Mann machen." Er versuchte todernst dabei zu wirken, doch das amüsierte Leuchten in seinen Augen und die leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel machten diesen Versuch zunichte.

„Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht ganz. Heißt das, jetzt ist alles vorbei? Wir können nachhause gehen?" Nun wurde Sebastian wirklich ernst. Sein Blick fiel auf die Stelle wo Martha gestorben war. Er dachte an sie. Dann klärte sich sein Blick. „Ja, es ist vorbei! Wir können nachhause fahren und alt werden und sterben. Ich kann Kinder haben! Du willst doch Kinder? Ich hätte gern so drei oder vier. Was meinst du?" Er ging wieder weiter und schleppte mich hinter her. Wir waren frei. „Ich…darüber hab ich noch gar nie nachgedacht. Ich …drei wären ok, vier ist vielleicht ein bisschen viel. Was rede ich überhaupt?" Ich runzelte meine Stirn und lief einfach mit ihm mit. Eines wusste ich bereits mit Sicherheit, ich wollte mein restliches Leben, wie schön das auf einmal Klang- mein restliches Leben! - mit ihm verbringen.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, hob mich hoch und schwenkte mich im Kreis. Befreit lachten wir beide. „Ich liebe dich!" rief er aus.

ENDE


	42. Chapter 42

Epilog

Unsere Reise zurück nach England war wie ein wunderschöner Traum. Wir reisten bei Tag, im schönsten Sonnenlicht. Sebastian wirkte glücklich und gelöst, er war, wie er mir oft versicherte, froh wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Ich selbst freute mich über so viele Dinge. Ich hatte einen Geliebten mit dem ich all die Dinge wie jedes andere Paar genießen und teilen konnte und doch verband uns noch mehr. Ich fühlte, dass unsere Liebe etwas besonders und einzigartiges war. Er hielt während dem ganzen Flug meine Hand fest umschlungen. Es war so knapp gewesen, beinahe hätten wir uns für immer verloren. Noch immer wachte ich mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf. All die Ereignisse in Ungarn lasteten schwer auf meiner Seele. Sebastian versuchte mir zu helfen, so gut es ging, aber ich werde Zeit brauchen, um all die fürchterlichen Dinge die ich gesehen und erlebt habe zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten. Wir landeten am frühen Nachmittag und fuhren sofort zu meinen Eltern. Ich wollte ihnen endlich meinen tageslichttauglichen Freund zeigen. Sie freuten sich für mich, obwohl alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal war. Nicht nur das ich von meiner Weltreise so plötzlich wieder zurück war, präsentierte ich ihnen noch einen neuen Mann in meinem Leben, von dem sie bisher noch nie etwas gehört hatten. Aber meine Eltern sind die gütigsten und liebevollsten Menschen der Welt und ich wusste, auch wenn alles sehr überraschend kam, so freuten sie sich aufrichtig mit mir. Ich drücke Ernest an mein Herz und überschüttete ihn mit meiner ganzen Liebe, schließlich war er vor Sebastian der einzige Mann in meinem Leben gewesen. Ich würde ihn heute mit zu Sebastian nehmen, das würde ihm sicher gefallen, bei Sebastian gabs sicher jede Menge Mäuse. Wir verbrachten einen sehr schönen Nachmittag bei meinen Eltern und ich spürte wie viel Sebastian das bedeutete, im Kreise einer Familie zu sein. So etwas hatte er schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr erleben dürfen. Vampire haben keine Familie. Schweren Herzens brachen wir auf, unser Weg war noch weit. Wir mussten noch zu Sebastians, wie er immer betonte, unserem Haus fahren.

Kaum dort angekommen blieb Sebastian vor dem Haus stehen und betrachtete es. Die Dämmerung begann bereits einzusetzen und die Schatten der Bäume wurden immer länger. Und doch war das ein sehr bedeutsamer Moment, Sebastian hatte sein geliebtes Haus, seine Zuflucht noch nie bei Tageslicht gesehen. Auch wenn dieses im Schwinden war. Leise zog ich mich zurück und brachte Ernest ins innere des Hauses. Minuten später folgte mir Sebastian. Schweigend ging er von Zimmer zu Zimmer und öffnete die schweren Vorhänge. Nie wieder, das sah ich ihm an, sollte im Haus Dunkelheit herrschen. Dann kam er zu mir und verschlang seine Finger mit den meinen. „Komm!" sanft zog er mich mit sich. Er brachte mich in mein altes Zimmer. Unser Zimmer, korrigierte ich mich selber im Geist. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen und ließ meine Hand los. Lange sah er mich einfach nur an. Obwohl ich ihn liebte, fragte ich mich plötzlich nervös, was sah er. Wie sah er mich? Gefiel ich ihm immer noch? Langsam ließ er seine Finger über mein Gesicht gleiten und gab mir dabei das Gefühl unglaublich kostbar zu sein. In seinen Augen entdeckte ich ein Leuchten, das mein Herz mit Wärme erfüllte und da wusste ich es bevor er es aussprach. „Anne ich liebe dich so sehr." Er senkte den Kopf und berührte zärtlich meine Lippen. Seit jener Nacht, wo wir beide wieder zu Menschen wurden, hatten wir einander nicht mehr berührt, umso ergreifender war für mich dieser Moment. „Ich liebe dich, Sebastian!" flüsterte ich an seinen Lippen. Er hob den Kopf, sah mich an und hatte Tränen in den Augen, und da merkte ich, auch ihn quälten die gleichen Ängste wie mich. Mit beiden Händen umfasste ich sein Gesicht und zog es dicht vor meines. „Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben! Ich will nie wieder ohne dich leben müssen! Ohne dich bin ich nicht vollkommen! Du bist ein Teil von mir!" Meine Worte berührten ihn tief und stürmisch zog er mich in seine Arme um mich innig zu küssen. Dann trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück. Heftig atmend standen wir vor einander. Er fasste nach meiner Hand und legte sie sich auf sein Herz, das heftig unter meiner Hand schlug, für mich schlug. Ich hob meine andere Hand und begann unendlich langsam die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Ich wollte jede Sekunde mit ihm auskosten und genießen. Beinahe träge zog ich es ihm aus dem Bund der Hose und öffnete die verbliebenen Knöpfe. Spielerisch ließ ich meine Hände über seinen Brustkorb streichen, was ihn heftig einatmen ließ. Aufstöhnend schloß er die Augen. Langsam schob ich es ihm über die Schultern und leise raschelnd fiel es zu Boden. Schmetterlings gleich verteilte ich unzählige Küsse auf seiner Brust, was ihn sanft erbeben ließ. Seine Reaktion entlockte mir ein leises Lächeln, was er an seiner Brust spürte. Ich fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Hosenbund entlang und knurrend schob er mich zurück. Ein Teil von ihm war immer noch Wild. Entschlossen begann er mich zu entkleiden. Beinahe stürmisch riss er mein T-Shirt aus dem Bund meiner Jeans und zog es mir mit einem Ruck über den Kopf. Nur zu bereitwillig half ich ihm dabei. Kaum hatte er es fallen lassen, waren seine Hände schon dabei meine Hose zu öffnen und sie mir über die Hüften zu schieben. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinem dichten schwarzen Haar und seufzte genießerisch unter der Berührung seiner Hände. Er zog die Jeans nach unten und wartete bis ich heraus gestiegen war. Dann kam er wieder hoch zu mir und sofort fanden sich unsere Lippen. Beinahe ohne dass ich es merkte, verschwand mein BH und noch ehe ich auf den Lacken unter ihm zu liegen kam, war auch mein Slip Vergangenheit. Ich lächelte an seinen Lippen über seine Ungeduld, doch als er seine Hand über meinen Körper wandern ließ, verging mir das Lachen. Hitze durchströmte mich von Kopf bis Fuß und fiebrig vor Erregung wand ich mich unter ihm. Trieb ihn zur Eile an, was ihn zum lächeln brachte. Plötzlich erhob er sich und ließ mich mit meiner Erregung alleine. Ungehalten griff ich nach ihm. Lachend entledigte er sich der restlichen Kleidung und war im nächsten Moment wieder bei mir. Ganz still lag er da, sah mir tief in die Augen, schob mir die feuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste mich unendlich zärtlich, dabei drang er in mich ein. Wir hatten uns schon öfters geliebt und doch war es heute wie beim ersten Mal. Immer weiter, immer höher trug er mich hinauf zu den Sternen wo meine Welt in einem Kaleidoskop von Farben explodierte.

Danach hielten wir einander fest umschlungen. Ich wünschte die Zeit würde stehen bleiben und ich könnte ewig so in seinen Armen liegen. Irgendwann überwältigte mich die Müdigkeit und ich schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich alleine. Sebastian war fort. Ich setzte mich auf und zog das Lacken fest um mich. Auf dem Boden entdeckte ich eine Spur. Rosenblätter führten vom Bett weg zur Tür. Ich packte das Lacken, schlang es um mich und folgte ihr. Auf dem Flur führten mich die Rosenblätter nach unten zur Bibliothek. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer. Sebastian hatte davor eine Decke ausgebreitet und auf einem Tablett daneben stand frische Croissant, Erdbeeren, Schlagsahne und der Duft von Kaffee erfüllte den Raum. Nur eines Fehlte – Sebastian. Obwohl er kein Geräusch verursachte, wusste ich, dass er hinter mir stand. Zärtlich schlang er die Arme um mich und drückte mich an seine Brust. „Guten Morgen, Liebes." Flüsterte er an meinem Hals und küsste mich. Dann trat er hervor, nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu sich auf die Decke. Ohne meine Hand loszulassen, sah er mich ernst an. „Anne willst du meine Frau werden?" Leicht begann ich zu zittern und Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Ich schluckte. Gespannt wartete er auf meine Antwort. In Ungarn hatte er einfach bestimmt ich müsste ihn heiraten, gefragt hatte er mich damals nicht richtig, was er jetzt nachholte. Ich weiß. Ich sollte darüber nachdenken, aber eigentlich musste ich das gar nicht, ich wusste bereits wie meine Antwort lautete, nur lauten konnte. „Ja! Sebastian ich will deine Frau werden!" rief ich freudig aus. So vieles hatten wir gemeinsam erlebt, so vieles war geschehen und eins wusste ich ganz genau, wir gehörten zusammen, für immer. Sebastian zog ein kleines Etui aus seiner Tasche und ließ es aufschnappen. Darin eingebetet lag ein zierlicher Goldreif mit einem einzigen Diamanten. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er ihn heraus uns streifte ihn mir auf den linken Ringfinger. Meine Hand fest in der seinen, küsste er mich zärtlich. Wir waren zusammen, für immer.


End file.
